El gran torneo del universo
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Es la unión de dos grandes animes Saint Seiya y Dragón ball Z en un torneo donde participan los personajes de ambos animes donde uno de los villanos es nada mas y nada menos que Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

EL GRAN TORNEO DEL UNIVERSO

I

En las ruinas de Elison una voz exclama - ¡Hades! ¡¿Me escuchas?! –Este despierta – Mmm… ¿Quién me llama? –Un rayo golpea su prisión liberándolo y cae de rodillas a os pies de un personaje que sale de entre las sombras Hades al reconocerlo murmuro - ¿Lucifer? –A lo que este dice –Her salido de las tinieblas para que unamos fuerzas y así vengarnos de Atena. Y humillarla como ella lo hizo con nosotros. ¿Aceptas aliarte conmigo? –Hades incorporándose responde –Por supuesto después de todo volviste a liberarme… pagara caro el haberse atrevido a derrotarnos… nos vengaremos en lo que más ama –Apuesto que sé a qué te refieres –Decía sonriendo maléficamente Lucifer al comprender esto –Sígueme, en el octavo círculo esta nuestra arma secreta, ja, ja, ja –Pedía Hades y ambos se encaminaron al lugar deseado riendo victoriosos –Ja, ja, ja.

II

En otro lado Goku y Vegeta entrenaban arduamente para el torneo que se avecinaba y al percibir unos extraños kis se detuvieron -¿Sientes eso Kakarotto? –Sí, son enormes, ¿A quién pertenecerán? –Preguntaba Goku - ¡Bah! Que importa, hemos elevado mucho nuestro nivel de pelea. Sería interesante que esos sujetos se presentaran en el torneo, ¿No lo crees? –Preguntaba Vegeta y Goku respondio algo preocupado –Tal vez, pero me preocupan un poco ya que su ki es maligno; y tal vez son más poderosos que Freezer y Cell - ¡¿Más poderosos que ellos?!... mmm… suena interesante, ¡Sigamos con el entrenamiento! ¡Y si esos seres se presentan estaremos listos! –Decía Vegeta poniéndose en guardia - ¡Tiemblo de emoción al pensar que aún hay personas con semejante poder! ¡Ojala y se presenten en el torneo para poder enfrentarlos! –Decía Goku emocionado reanudando su práctica.

De vuelta a Elison, Hades y Lucifer bajaban por unos escalones que los conducían al 8° circulo deteniéndose ante un gran portón el cual Hades abrió y buscaban a alguien en especial entre los espíritus que sufrían eternamente hundidos en hielo hasta que finalmente lo encontraron hecho un ovillo por el intenso frío y se acercaron a él y Lucifer dijo – Guerrero divino, trabaja para nosotros y te liberaremos de tú sufrimiento –Este solo los miro con enojo Hades presiono - ¡Responde! ¡¿Aceptas o no nuestra propuesta?! –Este respondio temblando por el intenso frío – Ja-Jamás l-lo hare… y-yo si-siempre se-seré fiel a A-Atena… ¡Aachuuu! –Ante esto los dioses malévolos comenzaron a reír burlándose y Lucifer dijo – Ja, ja, ja, tú, ´´el mejor caballero de Atena´´ mira la piltrafa en la que te has convertido Era de esperarse. Tú querida Atena y tus amigos te traicionaron al abandonar tú cuerpo en este mundo, ja, ja, ja. –N-no tuvo otra opción l-la princesa Atena, debía sal-salvar a mis a-amigos o todos perecerían –Decía el guerrero –Eso demostró que no les importabas, no valías nada para ellos. Y solo te utilizaban por tú gran poder. –Digas lo que digas, ¡Yo creo en ellos y en su amistad! –Exclamaba el guerrero divino incrementando su poder derritiendo parte del hielo que lo envolvía.

En eso escuchan una risa burlona – Ji, ji, ji. –Hades pregunto molesto - ¡¿Quién osa burlarse de nosotros?! –Ji, ji, ji, al parecer los dioses infernales tienen problemas con ese granuja, ¿Verdad?, ji, ji. –Y de entre las sombras sale el mago Babidi, Lucifer pregunto con ira. -¡¿Quién eres tú enano que te atreves a molestarnos?! –No hay por qué exaltarse señor. Mi nombre es: Babidi. Y podría ayudarles con este granuja si lo desean. –Decía con confianza el mago - ¿Sernos útil? ¡¿En qué forma insecto miserable?! Además, ¡¿Quién te dejo salir de tú prisión sin mi consentimiento?! –Exclamaba Hades a punto de desfundar su espada, Lucifer sujetándole la mano para impedírselo dijo –No espera, quiero escuchar, ¿En qué forma puede ayudarnos este enano?... si tuvo el poder suficiente para escapar de su prisión debe tener un poder especial que tal vez pueda servirnos. ¿Y bien Babidi? ¿En qué firma puedes ayudarnos? –Sonriendo maliciosamente Babidi dijo – Puedo convertir a este granuja en su leal esclavo; pero, quiero algo a cambio –Hades exclamo molesto - ¡Insecto miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirnos algo?! –A lo que Lucifer le dijo tratando de calmarlo - ¡Tranquilízate!, si queremos dañar a Atena; y este gusano puede ayudarnos; démosle lo que nos pide, ¿No crees? –Hades más tranquilo pregunto - ¡Ah! Está bien. Dinos, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –Babidi respondio –Quiero que vuelvan a la vida a los poderosos guerreros… Freezer y Cell para vengarme de los granujas que se burlaron de mí y me enviaron a este mundo –De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que hacernos de la voluntad del guerrero divino para eliminar a su querida Atena –Pedía Lucifer y el guerrero exclamo - ¡Jamás cederé ante ustedes! ¡Pase lo que pase! ¡Están locos si creen que la dañare a ella y a mis camaradas! –Ji, ji, ji, después de esto no estés tan seguro jovencito, ji, ji. –Decía burlándose Babidi emitiendo unas ondas de energía que afectaban al guerrero inmovilizándolo y le dijo a los dioses malévolos –Señores, cúbranse los ojos para que no les afecte mi poder hipnótico –Estos así lo hicieron y el mago comenzó a adentrarse a la mente del guerrero para hacerse de su voluntad –Tús amigos te abandonaron en este temible mundo sin siquiera acordarse de ti… Ellos viven felices; y tú sufres en esta eterna prisión del hielo… -El guerrero decía tratando de resistir – N-no voy a escuchar-te –Babidi continuo -…La mujer por la cual diste tú vida ahora vive feliz, ¡Sin ti! Solo le estorbabas por ser un mortal, mientras que ella es una ¡Diosa! –Hades exclamo - ¡No lo subestimes! ¡Se necesita más que tú poder hipnótico para dominarlo! ¡Uniremos nuestro poder al tuyo para hacernos de su voluntad! –Y lanzo su poder maligno junto con Lucifer y el joven guerrero al sentirse vencido por el poder de sus enemigos grito desesperado – A-Atena... ¡Saaaoooriii!

IV

En el santuario en la habitación del sumo pontífice Saori que dormía escucho vagamente la voz de su caballero se incorporó sobresaltada exclamando - ¡Seiya! –Y volvió a recostarse hundida en una tristeza profunda diciendo –Soy una tonta, extraño tanto a mi querido Seiya que creí escuchar su voz. Han pasado casi seis meses desde que nos dejó; y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que él esta… esta… –Y da rienda suelta a su dolor al recordar la pérdida de su caballero más querido.

V

Al mismo tiempo en Elison los dioses malignos y Babidi habían logrado su objetivo de controlar la voluntad del caballero divino el cual cubrieron su identidad con una capucha se dirigían al primer valle del sexto círculo.

Al llegar ahí Hades pregunto - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son esos guerreros que alardeas de muy poderosos? –Babidi exclamo -¡Freezer! ¡Cell!... ¡Si me escuchan acérquense! –Estos así lo hicieron y Cell pregunto - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres enano?! ¿Y quién son esos tipos? –Babidi pregunto maliciosamente - ¿Qué harías si te dijera que ellos pueden volvernos a la vida? –Diríamos que eres un embustero, nada puede hacerlo excepto las esferas del dragón –respondía Freezer -¡¿Acaso dudan de nosotros?!... ¡Los dioses del mundo de los muertos! –Exclamaba ofendido Hades dispuesto a castigar la ofensa, Lucifer con un ademan lo detuvo y le dijo a los guerreros –No sé, ¿En qué consisten tales esferas como para que les tengan tal confianza? Pero si nos ayudan en nuestra venganza les otorgáremos más poder; además de resucitarlos. –Freezer pregunto ofendido –Quiere decir que… ¡Yo! ¡El soberano del universo y el dios de la destrucción Cell! ¿Nos convertiremos en sus esclavos?! –Hades pregunto ofendido -¡¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente generosa nuestra oferta?! –Los súper guerreros solo sonrieron burlones dispuesto a marcharse y el ´´nuevo guerrero´´ de los dioses infernales intervino diciendo – Déjelos maestros, han de ser muy cobardes como para atreverse a aceptar su propuesta –Al escuchar esto Cell y Freezer se volvieron furiosos contra él exclamando - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –El caballero respondio burlón - ¿No escucharon?... son unos co-bar-des –Los súper guerreros por la arrogancia y agresividad del joven se prepararon para atacarlo y este solicito - ¡Maestros! ¡Permiso para atacar! –Lucifer aprobó –Adelante Ayies, pero no te excedas; tal vez los necesitaremos –Freezer dijo burlándose - ¿Dañarnos a nosotros?... no me hagas reír –Babidi pregunto preocupado – Pe-pero, ¡Señores! ¡¿Lo dejaran solo contra los seres más poderosos del universo?! –Estos solo se rieron –Ja, ja, ja. –Y el mago solo los miraba asombrado ante la confianza que le tenían a su guerrero, Freezer pregunto burlón - ¿Qué opinas? Cell… este gusano cree poder vencernos con su insignificante poder –Cell se carcajeaba –Mmm… ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Por qué le tendrán tanta confianza a este insignificante guerrero?... por la energía que despide no es ni extraterrestre, ni siquiera un androide… ¡Es un simple y pobre humano! ¡Vaya sí que tiene gracia! Ja, ja.

Repentinamente el guerrero se quitó con rapidez su capucha exclamando lanzando su ataque - ¡Adelante! ¡Meteoros infernales! –Y al terminar volvió a cubrir su identidad y se colocó junto a sus amos -¡¿Y eso fue todo?! ¡No me hizo ni cosquillas! Ja, ja, ja. –Se burlaba Cell y al voltear a ver a Freezer murmuro asombrado - …Free-Freezer, ¿Q-qué te paso? –Este estaba terriblemente golpeado y paralizado de temor y cayó en el estanque, Cell quiso ayudarlo pero también sintió los efectos del poderoso ataque de su adversario y se desplomo junto a su compañero murmurando –N-no puede ser –Y el guerrero de los dioses infernales se lanzó al estanque de sangre dispuesto a exterminarlos ante la angustia de Babidi, Hades grito - ¡Ayies! ¡Basta!... es suficiente –Entiendo mi señor, solo que no comprendo, ¿Para qué los quieren? ¡Son solo basura! –Decía con soberbia Ayies y Lucifer respondio –Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos; pero si en verdad poseen ese extraordinario poder que dice este enano ya veremos para que nos servirán. Claro, si aceptan servirnos fielmente en todo lo que les ordenemos. O, los haremos perderse en lo más profundo del estanque –Hades con su espada en alto pregunto al adentrarse al estanque - ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué han decidido?! ¡¿Trabajar para nosotros o desaparecer?! –Freezer pregunto – Antes respóndanme algo, ¿Cómo un simple humano fue capaz de hacernos esto? –Es porque además del extraordinario poder del que ya poseía, nosotros con nuestra protección y poder incrementamos su energía. Y vaya ironía, este mismo guerrero que oso vencernos a caído en nuestras manos con ayuda de este enano, ja, ja. –Respondía Lucifer carcajeándose, Hades insistió - ¡¿Y bien?! ¿Qué han decidido? ¿Nos servirán por las buenas o por las malas? –Cell y Freezer se miraron entre sí como preguntándose… ´´ ¿Qué hacemos?´´… Cell respondio –Aceptaremos con la condición de que nosotros usaremos nuestra propia forma de pelea. No queremos que ese gusano asqueroso use su poder en nosotros –De acuerdo, pero en caso de que quisieran traicionarnos los devolveremos enseguida al estanque donde permanecerán toda la eternidad –Advertía Lucifer, a lo que Freezer dijo algo burlón -¿Traicionarlos?... ¡Por favor!...

Repentinamente comenzaron a salir algunos espectros de guerreros sayayin exclamando con voz tenebrosa - ¡Freezeer! ¡Tú nos traicionaste! –Quien molesto descargo su poder contra ellos exclamando -…¡Cállense malditos! –Y estos volvieron a las profundidades del estanque. Lucifer sonriendo burlón dijo –No vale la pena que trates de callarlos Freezer –Este sarcástico pregunto - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ´´señor´´ -Hades respondio –Muy sencillo, antes de que se te condenara a este sitio, tú alma tuvo que pasar por el primer círculo para equilibrar tus acciones en vida; y por lo que juzgo Lune te especializabas en traición y codicia. Por tal razón tendremos especial cuidado contigo. En cuanto a Cell, solo vigilaremos su desenvolvimiento. –Cell pregunto asombrado - ¡¿En verdad todo lo que hicimos en vida está registrado ahí?! –Así es, ahora vayamos a mi trono, tengo algo que recoger antes de ir al mundo con luz para reclamar algo que me pertenece. Mejor dicho, ´´alguien que me pertenece´´, ja, ja. –Decía Hades riendo al recordar a alguien en especial –Magnifico Hades, además si posees el cuerpo de ese chico será como parte de nuestra venganza, ¿No crees? –Preguntaba Lucifer y Hades respondio sonriendo maliciosamente –Correcto –Cell y Freezer solo se miraron entre sí sin comprender a que se referían los dioses infernales.

Babidi más curioso pregunto -¡¿A qué se refieren?! ¡¿A quién piensan reclamar?! –Y ninguno de los dos presto atención y lo ignoraron por completo y el mago impaciente jalo a Hades por la capa exclamando -¡Granujas! ¡Les hice una pregunta! –El caballero divino ante esta actitud para con sus amos lo tomo por el cuello descargando su poder eliminándolo Lucifer ante esto exclamo - ¡Ayies! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Este sonriendo pícaramente respondio -¡Ups!... lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco al castigar a esa basura – No te preocupes, de cualquier forma pensábamos deshacernos de ese enano tan irritante. –Lo disculpaba Lucifer.

Caminaron hacía lo que quedaba de la sala del trono de Hades y Cell y Freezer se acercaron al guerrero de los dioses infernales tratando de hacerle la plática y Freezer le dijo – Oye compañero, posees un gran poder, los tres juntos seriamos un trió invencible, ¿No crees? –Este respondio con frialdad –No necesito unos estorbos como ustedes, yo peleare por mi cuenta para proteger a los amos. Ustedes protéjanlos como puedan. Claro si es que los inútiles poseen ese cosmos mortal del que tanto presumen. Y si no tienen nada más que decirme… ¡No me molesten! –Cell por la arrogancia del joven lo jalo por brazo exclamando - ¡Oye! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan altanero jovencito! –Ayies pregunto agresivamente descubriéndose la cabeza - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?!

Un espíritu al oír la discusión en el tercer Malbolge del séptimo círculo trabajosamente trataba de ver qué pasaba ya que su alma estaba condenada a ser eternamente asada por candela y al ver al caballero divino murmuro asombrado –N-no puede ser… ¿Seiya?... –Era el espíritu de Saga quien mirándolo con tristeza se preguntaba -…¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas con ellos?... –Pasaron junto a él sin prestarle la menor atención y el caballero dorado de géminis noto algo extraño en ese joven que tanto apreciaba pensaba preocupado -… ¡Malditos! ¿Qué te abran hecho Seiya?... t-tu mirada luce diferente a la que yo conocía. Aquella mirado del gran espíritu de pelea, llena de fe y esperanza se ha vuelto vacía y llena de ira. Hasta tú cosmos se ha vuelto demasiado agresivo lleno de sed de sangre y de venganza –Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escucharlo decir –Maestros, quiero adelantarme. No soporto cerca de mí a estos sujetos tan odiosos –Lucifer aprobó –Está bien Ayies, por que no deseamos que malgaste tú poder. Tú pelea real comenzara muy pronto, ja, ja. –El caballero divino dijo riendo maléficamente –No sabe cuan ansioso estoy por saludar a la estúpida de Atena y a mis ´´camaradas´´ ja, ja, ja.

Al oír esto Saga palideció sin poder creerlo murmuro –N-no puedo creerlo que Seiya desee… ¡¿Por qué Seiya?!... ¡Un momento!... lo llamarón: Ayies. ¿Será él o alguien parecido?... no lo entiendo.

Pasa un rato meditándolo hasta que decidió – Tratare de comunicarme con Shaka para que prevenga a la princesa Saori; aunque mi espíritu se pierda en lo más profundo de esta candela. Pero si quiero protegerla a ella y los jóvenes caballeros debo arriesgarme… -Y concentro lo restante de su cosmos llamando a Shaka -…Shaka… Shaka de virgo, ¿Puedes escucharme?...

Este estaba en meditación en el paraíso Eliseo y al percibir el débil cosmos de Saga respondio –Te escucho Saga –Este continuo -…Estoy utilizando lo que queda de mi cosmos… por favor prevén a-a la princesa Atena, de que algo maligno esta por romper la tranquilidad en la que hará vive con sus últimos caballeros –El caballero virgo pregunto - ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? –Saga respondio – Hace unos instantes pasaron cerca de mi prisión Hades y Lucifer quienes han regresado acompañados por tres guerreros; pro uno de ellos se parece a Seiya la única diferencia que este es malvado, lo cual me preocupa. Si no hubiera sido por que él menciono de liquidar a Atena y a sus camaradas diría que es otra persona –Shaka exclamo asombrado - ¡No puedo creerlo Saga! ¡¿Por qué Seiya diría algo así?! –Saga respondio – Yo tampoco me lo explico, pero lo extraño es que los dioses del mal lo llamaron: Ayies –Shaka pregunto - ¿Ayies? –S-si… yo no… yo no tengo fuerza… p-por favor Shaka… te lo ruego, ¡Apresúrate! –Suplicaba el caballero dorado géminis desmaterializándose poco a poco la encarnación de Buda exclamo angustiado al sentir que el cosmos de su amigo se extinguía por completo - ¡Saga!... –Y se dijo así mismo -…Juro que tú sacrificio no será en vano. A sí tenga que hundir mi espíritu en lo más profundo del infierno… protegeré a la princesa Atena. Te lo prometo –Y elevo su gran poder para realizar su técnica especial para salir del mundo de los muertos.

Mientras el caballero divino descasaba en el trono de Hades esperándolos y al sentir estas energías pensaba jugueteando con el medallón del dios de los muertos –Imbécil, Saga sabía perfectamente que su espíritu desaparecería por completo si utilizaba su cosmos y el tonto de Shaka parece que quiere salir al mundo mortal. ¡Bah! ¡¿Y qué me importa eso?!

En eso escucho llegar a sus amos y Hades exclamo -¡Ayies! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Este respondio prácticamente recostado en el trono de Hades - ¡Aquí excelencias! –El dios de los muertos pregunto indignado - ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi trono?! –Ayies arrojándole el medallón a las manos dijo – Descansando señor, ya que tardaron mucho; y mientras recogí esto para usted. Imagino que venía por esto, ¿Verdad? –Hades tomándolo respondio – Así es, pero aun así, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar en el trono de un dios?! –El joven disponiéndose a dormir dijo –Mmm… vamos viejo, relájate. No es para tanto… ahora si me lo permiten deseo dormir un poco –Cell comento burlón –Vaya, vaya, al parecer los dioses de las tinieblas tiene problemas con su súper guerrero –Hades molesto lo ataco diciendo - ¡Cállate estúpido! –Y Cell salió despedido por los aires estrellándose contra los restos de un pilar y Lucifer molesto ataco al guerrero quien descansaba tranquilamente en el trono y al sentir cerca la energía del ángel caído desplego las alas de su armadura y sobrevolando sobre ellos se burlaba –Ja, ja, ja, ¡Patéticos! ¡Jamás pensé que ´´a los dioses´´ les molestara ver a un mortal en su trono!, ja, ja. –Lucifer pregunto asustado - ¡Ayies! ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así?!

Repentinamente el joven caballero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se desplomo pesadamente perdiendo el sentido.

Los dioses malévolos se miraron entre sí como preguntándose, ¿Qué paso con él?, Hades se le acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos y el guerrero entre abrió los ojos y al ver aquel cabello negro murmuro – Shi-Shiriu –Y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Al oír el nombre del caballero divino del dragón se dieron cuenta que en su guerrero aun residía aprecio hacía aquel caballero y Hades pregunto - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Lo eliminamos antes de que nos cause problemas? –No, mejor incrementemos la energía negativa para dominarlo completamente. Tal vez cuando elimino a ese enano rompió algo del control que teníamos sobre él –Decía Lucifer y Hades pregunto preocupado -¿Y crees que su débil cuerpo mortal lo soporte? –Recuerda que fue bendecido por la sangre sagrada de Atena y es como si se hubiera transformando en un semi-dios. Por lo tanto no creo que sufra daño alguno. –Respondía Lucifer y Hades aun dudando dijo –Confiare en lo que dices: pero si tu deducción fracasa ya no podremos utilizarlo en nuestra venganza –No te preocupes, recuerda que aún tenemos un as bajo la manga, ja, ja, ja. –Decía Lucifer confiando en su futura victoria – Cierto, pero será mejor tener a esos dos bajo nuestro control, ¿No crees? –Preguntaba Hades sonriendo maliciosamente –Atena no solo se sentirá traicionada al verlos de nuestro lado si no también humillada… ¡Ey ustedes!... ¡Levántelo y colóquelo en el trono de Hades! –Ordenaba Lucifer a los guerreros Freezer protesto ofendido - ¡Estúpidos! ¡¿Quién creen que somos?! –Cell deteniéndolo por una mano le dijo telepáticamente –No seas idiota, por el momento hay que seguirles la corriente, recuerda que tienen nuestras vidas en sus manos. Finjamos lealtad y tal vez volvamos a ver a los inútiles de Goku y Vegeta para poder vengarnos de lo que nos hicieron –A lo que Freezer respondio – En verdad eres un genio, no se me había ocurrido. Además con su protección seremos invencibles si incrementan nuestro poder.

En eso escucharon la voz enérgica de Hades - ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¿Quieren volver a su prisión?! –Estos a regañadientes levantaron bruscamente al caballero para llevarlo al lugar indicado y Freezer que lo llevaba por lo brazos discretamente clavo uno de sus dedos en el hombro del joven Lucifer a notarlo tan pronto lo depositaron en el trono del mal descargo su poder dañando al hombro de Freezer quien cayo preguntado -¿P-por qué me ataca? Señor -¡¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste?! ¡Otra estupidez cono está y juro que tú al ma desaparecerá para siempre! –Sentenciaba Lucifer al oír esto Freezer se arrodillo disculpándose – P-perdónenme, ¡Pero no tolero que un ser tan insignificante sea tratado con tanto respeto! ¡Y yo sea pisoteado!

Los dioses infernales no pudieron menos que sonreír y Hades dijo burlándose –Vaya, vaya, el ser que se dice, ´´soberano del universo´´, esta celoso de un simple humano. No te creía tan patético, ja, ja. –Freezer ofendido comenzó elevar su poder, Cell preocupado le dijo mentalmente tratando de calmarlo - ¡Contrólate! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Sé que es humillante ser tratados así!... pero seamos pacientes si es que queremos salir de aquí. Por el momento hay que tragarnos nuestro orgullo y seguirles el juego, ¡Entiéndelo! –Tratare, pero no te garantizo nada; es muy humillante para mi ser un simple sirviente –Se lamentaba Freezer.

Mientras Freezer y Cell discutían su penosa situación Hades y Lucifer revisaban la herida de su guerrero y Lucifer con su poder comenzó a cerrársela diciendo en voz baja –Tan pronto sane, usaremos nuestro poder para dominarlo –Hades atento respondio – Si, estaré preparado.

El caballero divino abriendo pesadamente los ojos pregunto – Mmm… ¿Q-qué me ha pasado? ¿D-dónde estoy? –Hades desconfiando disimuladamente tenía preparada su espada y respondio –Con nosotros Ayies, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Un poco extraño, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... no recuerdo nada –Decía confundido el caballero divino.

Los dioses del mal viendo que nuevamente les era fiel Hades bajo la guardia y respondio –Ayies, al parecer la miserable de Atena esta celosa que un guerrero tan poderoso como tú este con nosotros; puesto que te estaba obligando a atacarnos sin motivo alguno. Mira a Freezer –Ayies así lo hizo y vio a este ayudado por Cell a incorporarse y el caballero Pegaso pregunto confundido –Yo… ¿Le hice eso? –No te preocupes por pequeñeces; pero toma en cuenta esto de lo que es capaz Atena por despecho –Respondía Hades recargado en el respaldo de su trono, Ayies se incorporó y se acercó a sus ´´compañeros´´ diciendo apenado –N-no era mi intensión herirte… por favor acepta mi humilde disculpa –Cell y Freezer sabiendo la verdad no sabían, ¿Qué responder? y miraron interrogantes a sus ´´amos´´ quienes con su mirada les hicieron un ademan el cual comprendieron y Freezer respondio –Vamos compañero, no te preocupes, no tenías noción de lo que estabas haciendo. Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. –Ayies pregunto ansioso - ¡Maestros! ¡¿Existe algún método para que Atena no vuelva a utilizarme?! –Ante esta pregunta los dioses infernales vieron la oportunidad que esperaban y Hades respondio – Existe uno, pero sería muy doloroso para ti; puesto que eres un mortal –Este respondio con decisión - ¡No importa!... lo que sea con tal de no lastimarlos de nuevo – Bien, si así lo decides, no repararemos en nada; pero te advertimos que usaremos nuestra energía en su totalidad. ¿Estás dispuesto a soportarlo? –Preguntaba Hades, Ayies arrodillándose ante ellos respondio –Si excelencia, si ese es el camino que debo toar para no caer en las manos de Atena; estoy dispuesto a todo –A lo que Lucifer dijo –Admiro tú valor, trataremos de ser cuidadosos para no dañarte, ¡¿Listo?! –Cuando ustedes dispongan; pero antes quiero que sanen al inútil de Freezer. Tal vez sirva de algo –Pedía el caballero divino a lo que Lucifer dijo –Está bien, Ayies.

El ángel del mal atendiendo la petición de su guerrero pensaba –A pesar de que esta contaminado por el mal, no puede evitar sentir compasión por lo demás. Ni siquiera su determinación a decaído, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que le da esa fortaleza para que no pierda sus virtudes? –Y la voz de Hades lo saco de sus pensamientos –Lucifer… -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Hades –Preguntaba el rey de las tinieblas -… ¿Crees conveniente atacar ahora el santuario? –Y el ángel caído respondio – No, recuerda que ahora que ya no existen los caballeros dorados, tal vez esté protegido por el cosmos de la princesa Saori –Al oír este nombre Ayies se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza murmurando - ¿Sa-Saori? –Ante esto los dioses infernales lo miraban preocupados y Hades tomándolo por los hombros pregunto - ¿Qué tienes? Ayies –Este respondio –N-no sé, al escuchar ese nombre, m-mi cabeza me comenzó a doler mucho… ¡No lo soporto! –Al darse cuenta que el nombre de Saori le producía una extraña reacción se apresuraron a darle su poder, Lucifer exclamo - ¡Expande tú cosmos y únelo al nuestro para que sean uno solo! –Ayies así lo hizo.

Mientras Cell y Freezer hacían lo posible por permanecer en pie por el gran poder de los dioses, Freezer exclamo - ¡Imposible! ¡Qué gran poder tienen, tal vez sean más fuetes que el idiota de Goku! -¡Son formidables!... seria torpe de nuestra parte rebelarnos ahora contra ellos. Trataremos de ganarnos su confianza y cuando menos lo esperen… -Decía Cell sonriendo maliciosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

VI

En oriente Shun descansaba plácidamente sentado en un árbol de la mansión Kido cuando repentinamente algo lo sobresalto y dijo - ¿Q-qué es esta opresión que siento aquí en mi pecho?... lejos de aquí se están liberando tres poderosos cosmos. Dos de ellos son malignos; pero el otro… el otro se parece mucho al de… ¡Seiya! No, no puede ser, él está muerto. Aun si volviera a la vida jamás se entregaría al mal, ¿Qué significa esto que siento?

Repentinamente vio un pequeño brillo que se aproximaba el cual descendió entre algunas flores del jardín y se apresuró a ver de qué se trataba.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a ver qué era y al descubrirlo palideció y murmuro –N-no puede ser… si es… -De pronto una voz exclamo -¡Shun! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Al oír esto Shun rápidamente recogió aquel objeto fatal y guardándolo en su pantalón respondio - ¡¿Aquí Shiriu?!... ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Este dijo al entregarle un papel –Mira Shun, acaba de llegar un telegrama de Saori –Este decía -´´DOS SEMANAS. TORNEO. COLISEO SANTUARIO´´.

En eso Shiriu noto lo pálido y nervioso que estaba su amigo pregunto – Shun, ¿Te pasa algo?... estas muy pálido –Este es quivando la mirada de su compañero respondio – N-no es nada, te lo aseguro –El dragón tocándole la frente dijo – No te creo Shun, estas hasta temblando –Quien decidido a ocultar la verdad dijo –Debo haberme resfriado; ya que salí al jardín desde temprano. Eso debe ser –A lo que Shiriu dijo –Entonces cuídate, para que estés bien para ese día –Si Shiriu, iré a mi habitación y tomare algo. Se prudente ahora que vayas a Jamiel. –Recomendaba Shun a lo que el dragón dijo – No te preocupes, Kiki hizo algunas modificaciones al camino y ahora es más seguro –Me alegro, pero de todas formas cuídate. Y saluda a Kiki de mi parte. Discúlpame por dejarte ir solo por las armaduras. –Decía apenado Andrómeda y su amigo dijo –No iré solo, Hyoga llego hace un rato de Siberia –Shun pregunto emocionado -¡¿Hyoga?! ¡¿Y dónde está?! –Shiriu respondio –Así es, después de este tiempo ha vuelto; y en este momento está… -Una voz le impidió terminar la frase –En este momento está deseoso de saludarte Shun –Quien exclamo al ver a su amigo -¡Hyoga! –Y ambos se estrecharon la mano, el caballero Cygnus pregunto –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Verdad? –Shun respondio tratando de sonreír –Si Hyoga, me alegro volverte a ver –Quien al notarlo raro pregunto –Shun, ¿Acaso estas enfermo?... te veo muy pálido –N-no te preocupes solo estoy algo resfriado –Respondía Shun y Hyoga le propuso –Entonces descansa para que te alivies pronto –A lo que Andrómeda dijo –Si Hyoga, ya me lo había sugerido Shiriu. En lo que vuelven hare lo posible por contactar con Ikki para avisarle del torneo –Bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho –Pedía Shiriu –Tratare. Como deseo conocer a los guerreros que invito Saori. Los llamados guerreros z, según por lo que dicen uno de ellos tiene un poder tan extraordinario como el de Sei… -Decía Shun pero al recordar a su amigo caído todos entristecieron y Andrómeda dijo apenado -…Perdón amigos, no quise… -Ante esto Shiriu lo abrazo y tratando de levantarle el ánimo dijo –No te disculpes Shun, a Seiya no le gustaría verte triste –Este tratando de sonreír dijo –Creo que tienes razón, lo que debemos hacer es ganar el torneo en honor a su memoria. Sé que a él le hará feliz donde quiera que este que hemos seguido adelante sin dejarnos abrumar por la tristeza. –Hyoga segundo –A Seiya nunca le gusto venos abatidos, siempre hacía lo posible por levantarnos el ánimo en las buenas y en las malas. Tal vez sin él nos hubieran derrotado desde hace mucho tiempo. Seiya poseía un espíritu inquebrantable que nos daba la fuerza necesaria para vencer a nuestros enemigos. Ahora por su recuerdo saquemos esa fortaleza y ganemos ese torneo para él, ¿De acuerdo? Amigos –Estos exclamaron - ¡De acuerdo! –Shiriu dijo –Ganaremos, ¡Por Seiya! Por el gran valor que nos infundo obtendremos la victoria para él. –Shun segundo al extender su puño derecho –Aunque nuestros oponentes sean poderosos, no nos daremos por vencidos; tal como no lo enseño Seiya… ¡Por Seiya! –Y los otros exclamaron al unir su puño con el de su amigo - ¡Por Seiya! –Y de esta forma sellaron su promesa.

VII

En el templo sagrado de Kami-sama, Dende pensaba preocupado - ¿Qué ocurre en el mundo de las tinieblas?... acabo de percibir unos ki impresionantes, dos de ellos son terriblemente malignos y otro parecía estar sufriendo a pesar de que se unió a ellos. Y también sentí débilmente el poder de Cell y Freezer, ¿Qué significara esto?

En eso escucho el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo dijo – Ah señor Picoro –Este saludo –Hola Dende –Quien dijo sonriendo –Veo que su entrenamiento fue muy duro ¿verdad? –En namekusein se lamentaba –Si, pero por más esfuerzo que haga, jamás podre alcanzar el nivel de Goku y Vegeta –La raza sayayin es realmente sorprendente. Tanto Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks al paso del tiempo van aumentando considerablemente su poder –Decía admirado el joven Kami-sama y Picoro pregunto – A propósito, Mr. Popo, ¿Ya fue por Trunsk del futuro?... ya que nos pidió que si llegaba a haber algún torneo lo invitáramos porque en su mundo no existen est tipo de eventos y él estaba deseoso de participar en uno –Se fue hace un rato, modifico el portón del tiempo para viajar al futuro y no tengamos que usar las esferas del dragón para traerlo-Explicaba Dende y Picoro pregunto con seriedad –Dime Dende, ¿Qué ocurre? –Este pregunto -¿A qué se refiere? Señor –Y su amigo dijo – Te noto preocupado, ¿Qué pasa? –Dende respondio –No estoy seguro, hace un momento no muy lejos de aquí sentí unos Ki extraños, solo que dos de ellos pertenecen a Freezer y a Cell –Picoro exclamo sorprendido - ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Freezer y Cell?! ¡No puede ser! –Dende dijo con seriedad –Tal parece que su poder proviene de Elison –Picoro pregunto - ¿Elison? –Es el reino de Hades, el señor de los muertos quien fue derrotado hace como año y medio por unos jóvenes y valientes guerreros; y ese mundo se vino abajo junto con sus malvadas ambiciones –Explicaba el joven Kami-sama. -¿Acaso fue el día en que apareció ese misterioso eclipse? –Preguntaba Picoro y su amigo respondio –Efectivamente. Y aún llevo presentes esos poderosas energías que se transformaron en una bella melodía que desvaneció ese eclipse –Picoro dijo con tristeza –Si yo también. Así como también recuerdo aquel noble y poderoso Ki que se fue junto con el eclipse –Realmente fue una pena que ese guerrero haya perdido la vida. Tal vez no me lo crea señor Picoro pero el poder de ese guerrero sentía como si hubiera sido como el de Goku. Noble y un espíritu inquebrantable. Me pregunto, ¿Quién habrá sido ese guerrero? –Se preguntaba Dende –Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, al igual que me agradaría conocer a sus compañeros; ya que su poder también era notable. Pero tal parece que su fuerza radicaba principalmente del valor que les infundía su amigo caído – Respondía Picoro y Dende segundo –Es como si hubiera sido su pilar, alentándolos a seguir adelante al igual que su princesa Atena - ¿Atena?... creía que solo era un mito –Decía el poderoso Namekusein a lo que Dende dijo – Lo fue hasta hace un tiempo; pero volvió en nuestra era reencarnada en la joven Saori Kido. Quien protege a la tierra con su gran poder –Y Picoro pregunto –A sí que Saori Kido es Atena. ¿Y existe algún otro ser como ella? –Dende respondio –A sí es, el joven Julián Solo. Él es la encarnación del dios del mar… Poseidón. Al que percibí débilmente en la reciente guerra santa contra Hades. -¿Débilmente?... creí que habías dicho que era tan poderoso como Atena –Decía sin comprender Picoro –Hace tiempo Atena y los suyos lucharon contra Poseidón quien deseaba cubrir a la tierra con agua al vencerlo encerraron su alma en un jarrón. Pero con la presencia de Hades despertó un momento; solo que esta vez fue para apoyarla en su lucha. Tal vez al estar en ese jarrón comprendió que estaba equivocado con respecto a Atena y por eso decidió ayudarla contra Hades. Después de eso volvió a dormir –Respondía Kami-sama –Sorprendente. Jamás imagine que eso de la reencarnación fuera verdad; pero sobretodo que existieran humanos capaces de superar la fuerza de un dios. Ansió conocer a los guerreros sobrevivientes de esa lucha ojala también se encuentren en el torneo. –Decía Picoro emocionado –Téngalo por seguro señor, una vez que se es guerrero de corazón siempre amara el combate; y nunca resistirá la emoción de un torneo para probar su fuerza –Decía Dende sonriendo y su amigo dijo –Es cierto, tan solo con ver a Goku y Vegeta estoy convencido de ello –Y ambos se soltaron riendo abiertamente – Ja, ja, ja.

VIII

En un lugar de oriente junto al mar Julián Solo exclamaba -¡Saaren! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -¡Aquí! –Respondía este saliendo del mar - ¡¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?! –Preguntaba su amigo –Solo trato de mantenerme en forma para no perder mi condición física –Respondía Sorrento a lo que Julián pregunto – Ah, entonces, ¿Cómo te caería participar en un torneo? -¿Un torneo? –Preguntaba sin comprender Saren –Y la encarnación de Poseidón le dijo al entregarle una carta –Toma léela –El general marino la tomo y sentándose en unas rocas para leerla murmuro sorprendido al ver el remitente –La envió, ¡¿Saori Kido?! –Si Saren, es una vieja amiga mía, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿También la conoces? –Preguntaba el joven, Saren respondio nervioso –Ah, este… s-solo he escuchado hablar un poco de ella – Bueno, te dejo para que puedas leer a gusto. Iré a recorrer la playa –Decía Julián disponiéndose a partir –En cuanto termine iré a tú lado para acompañarte –Decía Sorrento y su amigo dijo alejándose –Vamos, no te preocupes tanto por mí, ya estoy bastante grandecito cono para que me sigan cuidando. Es que así, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Saren al quedar solo leía animadamente la carta de Saori invitándolos al torneo, explicándoles las reglas y quienes participarían ante esto exclamo - ¡Qué bien!... Shun y los demás también participaran. Ojala ya hayan superado la perdida de Seiya, sobretodo Shun. Cuando volvieron estaba inconsolable sintiéndose responsable por la muerte de Pegaso. Pobre Shun, ojala pueda verlo en el torneo. –Decía Sorrento con tristeza al recordar al caballero divino de Andrómeda.

Julián recorría tranquilamente la playa, cuando de pronto vio un extraño brillo dentro del mar se preguntó - ¿Qué será eso? –Se adentró a este para investigar y al aproximarse a aquel objeto este salió del mar asustándolo e hizo que cayera sentado en el agua preguntándose - ¡Aaah! ¿Q-qué es esa cosa?... Pa-parece un tridente. Aunque me es familiar, no recuerdo donde lo vi.

Una voz femenina que no le era del todo desconocida dijo –Lo conoces, porque ya ha estado en su poder mi señor –Esa voz… ¿Acaso eres la sirena que vi hace tiempo? –Preguntaba el joven –Así es, regrese para despertarte nuevamente emperador Poseidón –Decía la sirena y Julián negándose a creer su identidad dijo - ¡Vamos sirena!... no bromees. Tu nombre es Titis, ¿Verdad? Fue un placer verte de nuevo pero yo o soy quien dices no tengo nada que ver con el señor del mar –A lo que la marina dijo –Por favor, no tema a la verdad. Toque su tridente y todo se aclarara; además, la princesa Atena lo necesitara a su lado. –Julián exclamo asustado - ¿La princesa Atena?... de que hablas, ¡Yo no la conozco! –Si la conoce, ¿No le dice nada el nombre de Saori Kido? –Preguntaba Titis –Julián pregunto asombrado - ¿Saori? ¡¿Dices que Saori es Atena?! –Titis señalándole el símbolo de Poseidón dijo –Si no cree lo que digo, toque su tridente y todo se aclarara.

El joven dudaba en hacerlo y tan pronto su mano roso con ese objeto se vio envuelto por una densa luz la cual lo hizo gritar lleno de pánico - ¡Aaah!

Sorrento al escucharlo exclamo al ver la densa luz que provenía del tridente de Poseidón - ¡Algo le pasa a Julián!... ese cosmos… ¡O no! –Y corrió a ver temiendo lo peor.

Al llegar a su lado quedo paralizado al ver inconsciente a Julián y murmuro – Ju-Julián –No se preocupe general del Atlántico del sur, él está bien – Al oír esto Sorrento volteo a mirar y exclamo sorprendido - ¡Titis! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –He venido a despertar nuevamente al gran Poseidón, puesto que pronto se liberara una batalla más cruel que en el mundo de Hades –Explicaba la sirena –Pero Titis, no pude ser. No percibo ningún cosmos amenazante –Decía Saren –Se debe a que tú poder fue sellado junto con el rey del mar para que pudieras llevar una vida normal. Pero en cuanto el gran Poseidón despierte y te devuelva tú cosmos te darás cuenta de la gravedad de la situación –Explicaba la sirena, Saren al darse cuenta de lo que paso con su cosmos dijo –Ahora entiendo por qué no he podido utilizarlo.

En eso Poseidón estaba por despertar y Sorrento tomándolo entre sus brazos dijo - ¿Lord Poseidón? –Este abrió los ojos y respondio – Si mi fiel Saren, te agradezco el que hayas cuidado de Julián; y a ti Titis el que me hayas vuelto a despertar. Aunque hubiera deseado despertar antes para pelear contra Hades. Ya que Atena y sus caballeros llevaron solos esa carga, incluso tuvieron que perder a Seiya –Se lamentaba Poseidón al incorporarse, Sorrento postrado pregunto –Mi señor, desde aquel día he tenido la duda de, ¿Por qué la ayudo? –Titis exclamo como reclamándole - ¡Saren! –No déjalo, Saren puede realizar las preguntas que desee. Saren, cuando estuve en la urna sagrada de Atena me di cuenta del valor de ella para proteger a la tierra del ataque de Hades. Incluso se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a su sagrada armadura. Ante esto sentí una necesidad muy grande por apoyarla. Y ahora que estoy completamente despierto me doy cuenta que mi hermano esta por volver… ¡Y no está solo! –Exclamaba Poseidón - ¡¿Quién viene con él?! Mi señor –Preguntaba preocupado Sorrento –Ahora que te devuelva tu poder lo sabrás por ti mismo… general del atlántico sur… ¡En nombre del señor del mar! ¡Poseidón!... ¡Resurge nuevamente general marino de la sirena! ¡Ahora! –Exclamaba Poseidón expandiendo su poderoso cosmos cubriendo a su fiel súbdito con este.

IX

Al sentir el gran poder de Poseidón Goku y Vegeta pararon en seco su entrenamiento, Vegeta pregunto molesto - ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –A lo que Goku dijo -Vamos no seas tan gruñón. Este ki es terriblemente poderoso pero no percibo el mal en él, ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? –Vegeta respondio con fastidio -¡Nunca!... sabes que me molesta que haya otros más fuertes que nosotros. Si quieres ve a conocer a esa basura. Seguiré entrenando solo – Goku dijo desanimado - ¡Ah! Bueeno, está bien me iré solo.

Repentinamente comenzó a reír –Ji, ji, ji. –Vegeta pregunto extrañado - ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué te ríes como idiota? –Goku colocando su mano en el hombro del príncipe sayayin exclamo - ¡Esto! –Vegeta grito - ¡Kakarotto! –Y se tele transportaron hacia dónde provenía aquel poder.

Al llegar ahí Vegeta furioso se acercaba amenazante a Goku murmuro - ¡Ka-ka-rotto! ¡Eres un gusano!... ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traerme aquí?! –No te enojes, mira creo que son ellos los que tienen ese impresionante poder… ¡Hooolaaa! –Exclamaba Goku al ver a Poseidón y a los suyos.

Quienes voltearon a verlos y Poseidón pregunto - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! -¡Soy Goku!... y el gruñón que esta haya es, Vegeta –Respondía el sayayin casi en secreto para que su amigo no lo escuchara, ante esto Poseidón no pudo menos que sonreír y pregunto – Dime Goku, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Bueeno, pues verán. Hace un rato sentimos su poder y como a nosotros nos gusta pelear con sujetos fuertes no pudimos resistir la curiosidad de conocerlos, ¿Acaso son de otro planeta? –Preguntaba Goku con curiosidad –Sorrento dijo –No Goku, somos de aquí - ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Jamás imagine que existieran humanos tan poderosos! Ni Yamcha, ni Ten chin han, llegaron a tener el fantástico poder que ustedes poseen –Decía Goku asombrado –Hablas como su fueran de otro mundo. ¿Por qué? Goku – Preguntaba Titis –Es que Vegeta y yo pertenecemos al planeta Veyita; aunque yo me crie en la tierra –Respondía Goku, Saren exclamo asombrado - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Del planeta Veyita?! – Vegeta pregunto agresivamente - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algún problema?! –N-no ninguno, es solo que me sorprende conocer seres de otro mundo; además de que existan otros planetas más allá de nuestro sistema solar –Decía intimidado Saren por la agresividad de Vegeta, Goku al notar esto le dijo – Vamos amigo, no tengas miedo. Él puede parecer muy violento pero en realidad es un buena persona -¡No digas tonterías Kakarotto! ¡En mí solo existe el mal! –Protestaba Vegeta dándoles la espalda al tiempo que se alejaba un poco, Poseidón pregunto - ¡Vaya!, al parecer tú amigo anda de muy mal humor, ¿Verdad Goku? –Este rascándose la cabeza respondio – Si, es que lo traje contra su voluntad y esta furiosos conmigo –Y los seres del mar comenzaron a reír. –Ja, ja, ja.

El señor del mar pregunto –Dime Goku, ¿En verdad deseas pelear con nosotros? –Este exclamo emocionado - ¡Es lo que más deseo! ¡Con solo sentir su enorme poder mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción! –Poseidón pregunto –Saren, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría enfrentarlo? –Mi lord, yo… preferiría reservar todo mi cosmos para la batalla que se avecina. Ahora que me devolvió mi poder, siento la energía negativa que proviene de Elison… cada vez es más fuerte. Discúlpame si me reusó a pelear contigo Goku –Se disculpaba Sorrento y al oír esto Vegeta se acercó a él y lo tomo por la ropa preguntando agresivamente - ¡Dime sabandija! ¡¿Dónde está Elison?! –Saren intimidado por la agresividad de Vegeta respondio – N-no lo sé Vegeta –Goku ante esto le dijo – Vegeta, déjalo en paz no seas tan violento – Este insistió –Si no me dice lo que deseo saber… ¡Le pesara! –Poseidón al ver la desobediencia de Vegeta y preparaba una bola de energía para lastimar a su súbdito coloco su tridente en el cuello del príncipe sayayin amenazándolo - ¡A ti te pesara si no lo sueltas ahora mismo! –Vegeta al sentir el filo del tridente soltó al joven caballero y dijo elevándose con su poder - ¡Bah! ¡¿Para esto me trajiste Kakarotto?! ¡No es más que basura! –Poseidón al oír estas palabras descargo su poder derribándolo y Vegeta incorporándose pregunto asombrado - ¿Q-qué rayos fue eso? –Goku boquiabierto exclamo - ¡Aaay! ¡Qué gran poder tienes!... con un solo golpe derribaste a Vegeta –Titis dijo –Eso fue fácil para mi señor, porque es un dios –Vegeta pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Un dios?! ¡¿Cómo que un dios?! –Goku exclamo - ¡Aaah! ¡Ya se!... eres como Kami-sama del templo sagrado, ¿Verdad? –Poseidón respondio – Así es. Así como el Kami-sama que tú conoces que vigila todo desde su templo, yo me encargo de proteger los océanos del mundo; así como la princesa Atena protege a toda la tierra –Vegeta pregunto asombrado - ¡¿A toda la tierra dices?! –Ella con todo su amor y sabiduría protege con su inmenso poder a este bello mundo al cual yo deseaba destruir cubriéndolo de agua –Decía apenado Poseidón y Goku pregunto - ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué hace tiempo no dejaba de llover, ¿Fue por tú poder? ¿Verdad? –El rey del mar respondio cabizbajo – Si Goku, y lo lamento. Espero que no me odies por eso. –No te preocupes lo único que me molesto de eso fue que me resfrié y Milk tuvo que inyectarme… ¡Y odio las inyecciones! –Exclamaba molesto Goku y Poseidón y los suyos comenzaron a reír abiertamente ante esto – Ja, ja, ja.

El rey del mar conteniéndose dijo – Caray Goku, eres muy extraño. Amas la pelea, pero tu corazón y tú alma son tan puros cono los de un niño –Sorrento segundo – En eso me recuerda mucho al caballero Andrómeda por su inocencia. A diferencia que Shun detesta pelear –Vegeta pregunto - ¿Shun? ¡¿Quién es ese tipo?! –Poseidón responde –Es un caballero de Atena, quien pese a su apariencia amable e inocente esconde un gran poder; pero, para desgracia nuestra resulto ser la reencarnación de Hades. –Vegeta protesto - ¡Bah! ¡¿Cómo un guerrero así puede ser la encarnación de un ser según tengo entendido es frío y despiadado?!... ¡Es absurdo! –A lo que Poseidón dijo – Al igual que tú me negaba a creer que un hombre como Shun estuviera destinado a ser la encarnación de un ser tan cruel como Hades. Pero, él siempre fue muy astuto y tal vez quiso pasar desapercibido. ¿Y ese tal ´´dios de más allá´´? ¿Podría volver nuevamente? –Poseidón mirándolo con seriedad respondio – Tú mismo puedes sentirlo, hace poco se liberó su poder junto con el de Lucifer; y hay otros tres sujetos que los acompañan. Espero que no se agrave más la situación –Vegeta dijo sonriendo - ¡Que importa quienes o cuantos sean! ¡Los exterminaremos a todos!... ¿No es verdad Kakarotto?... –Para su sorpresa este estaba muy serio le pregunto -… ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Acaso te estas acobardando?! –Goku responde –N-no es eso… no había notado que también están Cell y Freezer con ellos –Vegeta exclamo -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cell y Freezer?! ¡Pero si están muertos!... –Y concentro su mente en el lugar de donde provenían aquellas fuerzas y al percibir a sus viejos enemigos dijo -…Mmm, esto se pone interesante. Kakarotto entrenemos al máximo para esperar a esos sujetos – Este exclamo - ¡Que emoción! ¡Pronto lucharemos con sujetos verdaderamente fuertes!... oye Poseidón, ¿Y a quién pertenece el otro ki? –Poseidón responde –Eso es lo que más me preocupa Goku, ese cosmos se parece mucho al del caballero más poderoso de Atena; a diferencia que el poder que despide es maligno y el del caballero Pegaso era bondadoso –Vegeta pregunto - ¡¿Quién diablos era el caballero Pegaso?! –Poseidón responde con tristeza –Era un noble guerrero llamado: Seiya. Era capaz de superar el poder de los dioses incluyéndome a mí. Pero lamentablemente murió en la batalla contra Hades. –Que lastima, si dices que era capaz de superar a un dios; entonces quiere decir que era un sujeto muy, muy fuerte, ¿Verdad? –Preguntaba Goku y Poseidón respondio – Podríamos decir que era invencible, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos inseparables. Los cuales tal vez se estén preparando para un torneo que se efectuara dentro de poco –Goku pregunto emocionado - ¡¿Y-y son tan fuertes como Seiya?! –El señor del mar asintió con la cabeza y el sayayin lanzo un grito de alegría - ¡Viva! ¡Me muero de ganas por conocerlos! ¡Ojala pasen pronto los días! –Vegeta pregunto con seriedad –No te apresures Kakarotto, ¿Crees correcto pensar en ese estúpido torneo con esos seres al acecho? –Goku dijo desanimado - ¡Oh! Es cierto, casi los había olvidado. –De momento no hay de qué preocuparse, su poder no se ha restablecido por completo. Tardaran algunos días para que recobren su verdadero poder –Decía Poseidón y Vegeta pregunto exaltado - ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Aún no han alcanzado su máximo poder?! –A si es, y por lo mismo te pido a ti y a Goku que nos ayuden en caso de que ellos ataquen. Sé que si los caballeros de Atena también los sintieron no vacilaran en luchar contra ellos –Decía con confianza Poseidón, Saren exclamo preocupado - ¡Es cierto mi señor!... hace un rato vi una extraña estrella fugaz que se dirigía a oriente; y me parece que en ese lugar está la mansión Kido, ¿Verdad? –A sí es Saren –Respondía el rey del mar y el general de la sirena exclamo angustiado - ¡Oh no! –Titis pregunto -¿Qué te preocupa Saren? –Este dijo angustiado –Es que esa estrella que vi podría significar que el medallón que une a Shun con Hades volvió a él. ¡Shun está en peligro! –Vegeta pregunto -¡¿Qué tiene de especial ese medallón como para que te asustes así?! Sabandija –Preguntaba Vegeta y Saren responde –Es que con ese medallón Hades puede reclamar el cuerpo de Andrómeda ya que este lleva una inscripción con la cual puede poseerlo cuando le plazca; y si eso pasa lamentaría mucho tener que lastimarlo –Vegeta exclamo - ¡Bah! ¡¿Y qué importa donde se meta ese infeliz?! ¡Exterminémoslo! –Poseidón mirándolo duramente pregunto - ¿También serías capaz de herir a tu amigo si se introdujera en él? - ¡Por supuesto!... a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo el inútil de Kakarotto –Respondía Vegeta Saren mirándolo a los ojos pregunto - ¿Eres sincero Vegeta? ¿Serías capaz de dañar a Goku? –Vegeta miro por un momento a su amigo y respondio – Yo… realmente no lo sé –Ante esto Goku exclamo lleno de alegría abrazándolo - ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía Vegeta! ¡Tú no serias capaz de dañarme! - ¡Suéltame sabandija! ¡No mal entiendas las cosas! –Protestaba el príncipe sayayin aventándolo haciéndolo caer y Goku solo sonrió al ver que su amigo se marchaba.

Poseidón sonriendo ante esto le ofreció su mano a Goku para que se levantara y le dijo –Tú amigo es bastante temperamental; pero a pesar de lo que dice, estoy seguro que te estima mucho aunque no lo demuestre –Tal vez tengas razón, a él no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos. Tal vez su orgullo lo obliga a demostrar que no le importa nadie más que él mismo –Decía Goku viendo a Vegeta marcharse –Su carácter fuerte y agresivo me recuerda al hermano de Shun a diferencia que él si expresa sus sentimientos por sus amigos aunque los trate de forma enérgica –Decía Saren recordando a Ikki y Goku pregunto - ¿Crees que este en el torneo? –El general de la sirena respondio con tristeza –Eso no te lo aseguro; a Ikki siempre le ha gustado estar solo. Solo se une a sus compañeros en caso de ser necesario. Y no creo que le atraiga mucho la idea; y menos ahora que ya no está Seiya –Mmm, que lastima. Si conociera su ki lo buscaría para convencerlo de que participe –Decía desanimado Goku y Titis pregunto -¿Puedes tele transportarte? Goku –Y este movió afirmativamente la cabeza, Saren comento – Ahora que recuerdo Kiki también la utilizaba, ¿Qué sería de él al faltarle Mu? –Goku pregunto - ¿Kiki? ¿También es un guerrero fuerte? –No Goku, él aún es un niño; aunque tiene poderes no alcanzo a perfeccionarlos, porque su maestro murió en la batalla contra Hades –Respondía Saren con tristeza y Goku comento - ¡Que lastima!... si ese niño puede realizar esa técnica se está desperdiciando su poder escondido. Me gustaría entrenarlo para que alcance su máximo poder –Tal vez no le agrade mucho eso Goku; ya que su maestro fue un hombre pacifico lo cual influyo mucho en él; ya que nunca lo vio levantar sus puños sino hasta la aparición de Hades. Y ahora que todo está en paz menos desearía aprender. Sera mejor, dejarlo vivir con tranquilidad –Decía Saren con tristeza y Goku cruzando los brazos dijo muy pensativo – Si tienes razón.

Poseidón pregunto – Dime Goku, ¿Te gustaría entrenar en mi reino? -¿En tú reino? ¿Y dónde está? –Preguntaba el sayayin, Poseidón señalo hacia el mar con su tridente y su amigo exclamo sorprendido - ¡Aaay! n-no me digas que tú reino… ¡¿Es el mar?! –Y Sorrento respondio –En efecto Goku, todos los océanos del mundo pertenecen al emperador Poseidón.

Para su sorpresa Goku comenzó a desvestirse y Poseidón pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que haces? Goku –Este respondio -¿Acaso no dijiste que entrenaríamos en el mar?... me quito mi ropa para que no me estorbe – Poseidón y los suyos no pudieron menos que sonreír y Saren le dijo con afecto – No Goku, no es necesario que te quites tú ropa – Este pregunto confundido - ¿Entonces? ¿No entrenaremos en el mar? –Sí, pero no como te imaginas. Entrenaremos en el fondo –Respondía el general marino - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En el fondo del mar?!... n-no puedo creerlo, si cuando era niño trate de llegar y por poco y me ahogo. ¿Cómo llegaremos? –Preguntaba sorprendido Goku.

Poseidón lanzo un rayo al mar con su tridente y surgieron del mar unos extraños brillos y al ver a estos salir a flote Goku pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Q-qué son esas cosas?!... –Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo estas se integraban con sus respectivos dueños y Goku dijo boquiabierto -… Pa-parecen, como armaduras –Exactamente Goku, los guardianes del mar utilizamos estas armaduras las llamamos: ´´ESCAMAS´´ -Explicaba Sorrento y Goku exclamo con desagrado - ¡¿Escamas?! ¡Guacala!... ¡Y con lo feo que huele el pescado! –Poseidón dijo sonriendo –No, no son de las escamas que te imaginas. Estas están hechas de un material especial que yo cree con mi poder muy parecido al metal; pero no tienen nada que ver con las escamas que tú conoces –Ah vaya, con que son de metal. Pero Poseidón, yo no cuento con ninguna armadura cono la de ustedes –Decía Goku preocupado – No te preocupes Goku, llamare una armadura para ti. –Decía el señor del mar lanzando otro rayo al mar emergiendo otras dos armaduras.

Vegeta al sentir lo que ocurría decidió regresar y al llegar pregunto - ¡¿Qué es lo que hacen sabandijas?! ¡¿Por qué percibo tanto poder emanar de aquí?! –Titis dijo mostrándole las armaduras –Vegeta, elige una armadura – Este pregunto ofendido - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Armaduras?... ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo la que yo tengo?! –Sorrento dijo –Nada, pero si deseas venir con nosotros al fondo del mar para recibir un entrenamiento especial, es necesario que uses una de las nuestras o morirás antes de llegar al templo de Poseidón. Si estuviéramos en Asgard, no habría problema ya que es la ruta más rápida para llegar allá; pero como ahora estamos lejos de haya, sería una estupidez arriesgarlos sin ninguna protección –Ahora entiendo, pero explíquenme algo. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan llevarlas con tanta facilidad si a simple vista parecen pesadas? –Interrogaba Vegeta –Todo, depende de nuestro cosmos y de la voluntad de la armadura responde su tú cosmos es fuerte y si eres digno de llevarla. Tal como le sucedió al general marino del océano antártico, a pesar de que era fuerte su armadura no le respondio del todo ya que no tenía sentimientos. Cuando luchaba se adueñaba de la mente de su adversario haciéndose pasar por sus seres queridos. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo hacer nada contra el caballero Fénix –Ese fénix debe poseer un corazón de hielo como para no haber caído ante ese guerrero. Tengo curiosidad en conocerlo –Comentaba Vegeta, Goku pregunto asombrado.- ¡¿En verdad Vegeta?! –Este pregunto agresivo -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algún problema?! –Goku comento –No, ninguno, pero se me hace extraño que quieras conocerlo. Si para venir acá te traje a la fuerza –Vegeta dijo molesto -¡Y no creas que se ha olvidado!... si deseo conocer a ese sujeto, es porque quiero comprobar algo –Poseidón pregunto - ¿Qué cosa? –Si este guerrero es tan fuerte y frio como dicen. Me gustaría saber, ¿Quién es más poderoso si él o yo? No puedo aceptar que exista un humano con esas características sin ser sayayin. ¡Es absurdo que un humano sea fuerte y duro de corazón como los guerreros sayayin! –Protestaba Vegeta –Poseidón comento –Pues créelo, porque yo mismo tuve la oportunidad de sentir su poderoso cosmos. A pesar de ser un caballero de bronce fue capaz de retenerme por unos instantes; y recuerda que soy un dios. Aunque temo que ahora pueda vencerme puesto que ya se convirtió en un caballero divino. –Vegeta pregunto - ¡¿Un caballero divino?! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –Eso quiere decir que posee un poder comparable al de un dios; ya que su armadura recibió la sangre de Atena y se volvió más poderoso. Aunque claro jamás podrá compararse con Seiya. –Decía con tristeza Poseidón –Ese Seiya que tanto mencionan me entra más curiosidad por conocerlo. ¡Le pediré a Uranay Baba que lo busque en el otro mundo y lo traiga para pedirle que luche conmigo! ¡¿A tú que te parece Vegeta?! –Preguntaba Goku emocionado para su sorpresa su amigo miraba fijamente las armaduras que llamara Poseidón Saren pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Vegeta –Este respondio –No sé si sea mi imaginación; pero de una de esas armaduras está despidiendo algo de energía.

Ante este comentario Poseidón se acercó a examinarlas y al estar cerca de la armadura de dragón marino está destello y se escuchó una voz conocida para los guardianes del mar –Emperador Poseidón –Saren al reconocerlo pregunto temeroso –Ka-Kannon, ¿Eres tú? –Así es, vengo desde el más allá para advertirles de un gran peligro que se avecina. Pero antes, quiero pedirles perdón por el daño que les hice en el pasado. Especialmente a usted mi señor Poseidón –Decía el espíritu de Kannon a lo que Poseidón dijo –Dragón marino, no te angusties más por eso; ya que en tus últimos momentos hiciste lo posible por este mundo y por Atena. Si ella perdono tus errores yo también lo hago de corazón –Gracias emperador, en cuanto a tú Saren discúlpame por lo agresivo que fui contigo. Tú y el Fénix tenían razón, no valía la pena luchar contra un loco lleno de ambición como yo. Por mi culpa el emperador quedo sin más protección que tú y Titis. Gracias Saren por continuar a su lado aun cuando solo era el humano Julián Solo –Agradecía dragón del mar y su amigo dijo – Kannon, no me lo agradezcas. Estoy seguro que si hubieras tenido la bondad que tienes ahora, hubieras hecho lo mismo. Pero, respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué tú alma está en tú armadura? ¿Acaso no puedes descansar en paz? –En vida hice muchas cosas malas. Como, inducir a mi hermano al mal, utilizar a un dios para mi beneficio, entre otras. Y como mis últimas acciones fueron a favor de la humanidad no alcance el suficiente equilibrio como para alcanzar el cielo o el infierno. Ahora estoy condenado a vagar hasta que reciba el perdón de todos aquellos a quien dañe. –Se lamentaba el comandante de las fuerzas marinas y el rey del mar dijo –Por mi parte estas perdonado Kannon, con tus últimas acciones borraste el mal que nos hiciste. Ahora estoy muy orgulloso de ti; comandante de las fuerzas marinas –Dragón marino con la voz entrecortada dijo – Gra-gracias mi señor –Vegeta impaciente exclamo -¡Ya déjense de cursilerías!... y que diga de una vez, ¡¿Qué pasa en el más allá?! –Ante el tono agresivo del príncipe sayayin el espíritu de Kannon le lanzo un rayo el cual Vegeta esquivo fácilmente burlándose de él –Ja, ja, ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No me digan que este es el poder de los guerreros marinos?, ja, ja, ja –De pronto sintió una ligera cortada en una mejilla pensaba asombrado - ¿C-cuando me toco?... no sentí nada cuando su rayo me toco, ¿Será tal su poder? –Y se limpió su herida con la mano y Kannon le dijo – Tu nombre es Vegeta, ¿Verdad? Escúchame bien, aprende a controlar tú agresividad o te llevara a la tumba un día de estos. –Vegeta protesto - ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Un sayayin siempre debe ser agresivo y solo debe concentrarse en pelear! –Se lo que te digo, porque eso me llevo a la muerte; y ahora no puedo descansar en paz. Fue a causa de mi agresividad y de mis ambiciones que nunca fui feliz al lado de mi hermano Saga; y es precisamente por él por lo que estoy aquí. –Decía con tristeza Kannon, Vegeta más tranquilo pregunto - ¿A qué te refieres? –Hace un rato sentí unos cosmos que se llamaban y uno de ellos era el de mi hermano. Pero parece que algo malo le paso ya que desapareció su cosmos completamente. Quise averiguar lo que le sucedió ya que mi alma puede vagar por doquier; y al aproximarme a ese terrible lugar me topé con Hades y Lucifer que al parecer traman volver a este mundo para vengarse de Atena y el mundo entero. Y no solo eso, Hades reconstruyo el medallón que lo une con Andrómeda para volver a adueñarse de él y hacer sufrir más a Atena. Sin embargo traen un guerrero más el cual le causara una angustia más dolorosa a la princesa Saori. Ya que él es… -Decía preocupado Kannon cuando repentinamente una luz negra se aproximaba como una centella y exclamo -…¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Noooo! –Saren pregunto asustado - ¡Kannon! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! –La respuesta apareció detrás de la armadura la sombra de una guadaña y volvió a partir aquella misteriosa luz y a lo lejos se escuchó una carcajada macabra – Ja, ja, ja. –Vegeta pregunto nervioso - ¡Ka-Kannon! ¡¿Estas bien?! –Y escucho en su mente la voz exhausta de dragón marino –Si com-prendiste l-lo que te dije… u-usa mi armadura… adiós, Vegeta –El príncipe sayayin conmocionado por lo ocurrido permanecía muy pensativo.

En eso sintió el gran poder de Poseidón quien lleno de ira agitaba el mar exclamando -¡Kannon! ¡Juro por mi vida que eliminare al que destruyo tú alma! –Goku dijo con tristeza –Siento lo que le paso a tú amigo Poseidón. Si hubiera percibido ese misterioso ki, esto no habría pasado –Este dijo –N-no te aflijas Goku, era demasiado extraño que ni aun yo pude percibirlo; pero algo en él me es familiar, ¿Lo sentiste? Saren –Quien respondio con tristeza –Si mi lord, pero no creo que sea él, ese poder estaba lleno de odio y rencor. Seiya jamás sería capaz de despedir esos sentimientos y menos se atrevería a lastimar a un amigo.

Mientras Poseidón y Saren discutían esto, Vegeta elevo su poder y lo unió con la armadura de dragón marino la cual se unió a él y exclamo - ¡Poseidón! ¡Ya no pierdan tiempo y vayamos a entrenar! –Ante esta petición Goku murmuro asombrado –Ve-Vegeta –Este exclamo molesto - ¡¿Qué esperas sabandija?! ¡Llama a tú armadura! –Goku así lo hizo elevando su ki y la otra armadura se integró con él y exclamo - ¡Es fantástica! Es muy diferente a la que usa Vegeta, siento como si ella misma emanara su propio poder. –Eso se debe a que ellas se alimentan de nuestra energía. La armadura que te eligió pertenece a Eo de Escila, el general del pacifico norte –Explicaba Sorrento - ¿Eo de Escila?... qué raro nombre, ¿Y él era muy fuerte? – Preguntaba Goku y Saren dijo - ¡Por supuesto! , aunque no pudo hacer nada contra la poderosa cadena de Shun; ya que esa impresionante cadena derroto a sus sagradas bestias –Goku pregunto sin comprender - ¿Sus sagradas bestias? –A si es Goku, tú mismo puedes comprobarlo… llamo a la furia del lobo – Pedía Poseidón y el sayayin exclamo - ¡Furia del lobo!... –Y des casco de la armadura salió despedido el poder del lobo el cual abrió el mar en dos partes al tiempo que partía a la mitad una pequeña isla y dijo asombrado -… ¡Guau! ¡Qué impresionante poder tiene! –Vegeta protesto molesto - ¡Ya déjense de estupideces! ¡Y llévennos a su templo! –Poseidón dijo –Está bien, no te desesperes. Pero antes avisaremos al capitán de las fuerzas marinas de nuestra llegada o nos atacara cuando estemos cerca del templo –Titis pregunto –Mi señor, ¿Acaso se refiere a…? –Este respondio –A si es, Yeden aún permanece en el templo principal –Pero, ¡Señor!... si vi con mis propios ojos como se derrumbó todo el recinto del mar –Decía confundido Saren –Lo que viste fue un templo secundario, porque Yeden no creyó prudente que lucháramos en el templo sagrado de los océanos y por eso le pidió al gran Poseidón que no se realizara la guerra santa en el templo –Explicaba Titis, Saren dijo –Ahora comprendo por qué se derrumbó tan fácil ese recinto. Pero, ¡Señor! ¡¿Por qué nunca menciono nada acerca de eso ni sobre el capitán Yeden?! –Él lo quiso, deseaba permanecer en el anonimato para resguardar el templo real; y por eso le cesio su lugar a Kannon quien abuso del poder que se le dio. Si no hubiera hecho caso a su petición el reino del mar estaría devastado. Pero ahora, que los dioses infernales regresaran debo unir nuevamente a los gemelos del mar y prepararnos para lo que se avecina… ¡Saren! ¡Utiliza tú flauta para comunicarte con Yeden! –Pedía Poseidón.

Su súbdito entonaba una bella melodía con su flauta, paso un rato sin que pasara nada Vegeta impaciente exclamo - ¡Ya déjense de estupideces y partamos ya! –En eso se escuchó el sonido de un caracol marino como si respondiera a la flauta provocando que apareciera un tornado en el mar Poseidón dijo –Yeden nos está mostrando el camino. Partamos ya –Goku pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Entraremos por el tornado?! –A si es Goku, detrás del tornado está el reino del gran Poseidón –Respondía Saren lanzándose al tornado seguido por Titis ante el asombro del sayayin Vegeta impaciente exclamo -¡¿Y tú qué esperas sabandija?! –Goku mirando el tornado dijo –S e me hace raro que exista un mundo ahí dentro. –Vegeta sin mayor aviso lo empujo para hacerlo caer en el torbellino y luego también se arrojó. Poseidón antes de entrar miro hacia occidente murmurando –Atena, por favor, cuídate –Y se arrojó también.

X

En la mansión Kido, Shun en su habitación se comunicaba telepáticamente con su hermano – Entonces, ¿No piensas participar? –Preguntaba Shun –Sabes que no me atraen mucho; y por eso le cederé mi lugar a Wiland –Andrómeda pregunto - ¿Wiland?... es tú alumno más destacado, ¿Verdad? –A si es, aunque llevo poco tiempo entrenándolo su progreso es asombroso. Ni siquiera yo poseía la mitad de su habilidad. Que tal vez pronto me superara –Decía el caballero divino del Fénix, Shun pregunto sorprendido -¡¿Tan hábil es como para que creas eso?! –Pronto sabré eso Shun, ya que le impondré la prueba del gran volcán de la isla de la reina muerte para hacerse merecedor de la armadura del caballero del diablo –Explicaba Fénix, Shun pregunto preocupado –Pero, ¡Ikki! ¡¿Cómo le impondrás tan horrible prueba?!... ¡Si no lleva ni la mitad de su preparación! –Ikki sonrió y respondio calmadamente – Tranquilo Shun, sé que lleva casi medio año bajo mi tutela; pero él ya había entrenado antes, más grande fue mi sorpresa al saber quién fue su anterior instructor –Shun pregunto - ¿A quién te refieres? –Ikki respondio – Fue Kannon - ¡¿Kannon?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si en años anteriores era pura maldad! –Decía Shun sorprendido –A mí también me sorprendió mucho, al parecer no era tan vil como creíamos; ya que hizo de Wiland un gran combatiente. Tú mismo lo veraz en el torneo –Decía Ikki y Shun dijo –Ojala y pasen pronto los días para conocerlo. –Ikki pregunto con seriedad –Dime Shun, ¿Te pasa algo? –Andrómeda pregunto sin comprender - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Te percibo muy nervioso, ausente. Dime, ¿Algo te preocupa? –Preguntaba Fénix y Shun respondio – N-no nada hermano, solo me siento un poco cansado. Es todo, no te preocupes –Confiare en lo que me dices. Te veré en el torneo y saluda a todos de mi parte y descansa para que des lo mejor de ti, ¿De acuerdo? –Decía Ikki a lo que Shun dijo –Si hermano, y dile a Wiland que le deseo suerte en su prueba –Se lo diré. Hasta pronto Shun –Decía Ikki al despedirse de su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

XI

Al estar solo Shun se dejó caer en su cama sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un objeto el cual miraba atentamente diciendo – No puedo decirle que esto ha vuelto a mí; o lo preocuparía. Ahora él está muy ilusionado por el último paso de Wiland para convertirlo en caballero. No, ¡No puedo quitarle esa felicidad! Pero, ¿Por qué volvió esto mí? ¿Acaso sigue vivo Hades?

Repentinamente el medallón lanzo un pequeño destello reflejándose en un espejo del cuarto y permaneció inerte. Shun se acercó a este y escucho una voz que provenía del espejo – He vuelto a ti. –Shun exclamo asombrado –E-esa voz… ¡Hades! ¡Eres tú! –Hades apareciendo poco a poco su imagen en el espejo dijo –Así es, vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece… este mundo y tú cuerpo –Andrómeda ocultando su temor dijo enfrentándolo - ¡Una vez te adueñaste de mí! ¡Y no volverás a hacerlo!... ¡En cuanto destruya este medallón ya nada me unirá a ti! –Hades dijo burlándose –Ja, ja, ja ¡Anda! ¡Destrúyelo!... ¡Y yo destruiré el alma de tú querido amigo!, ja, ja, ja. - ¿Mi querido amigo?... ¡¿Acaso te refieres a…?! –Preguntaba asustado Shun asustado –Correcto, niégate a aceptarme en tú cuerpo… ¡Y el alma de Seiya se pudrirá por siempre en el infierno!, ja, ja. –Decía Hades triunfante al mostrarle a Seiya sujeto con cadenas a un pilar. Junto a él estaba Lucifer, Freezer y Cell, listos para liquidarlo, ante esto Shun exclamo angustiado - ¡Seiya! –Hades presiono – Decide, tú cuerpo por el alma de tú amigo.

El caballero divino de Andrómeda solo guardo silencio y Hades insistió - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido? –Shun dijo con enojo - ¡Él no puede ser Seiya! ¡Jamás sería capturado tan fácilmente! –En eso escucho débilmente la voz de Pegaso –A-ayúdame… p-por favor –Ante esto Shun murmuro angustiado –Se-Seiya, ¿E-en verdad eres tú? –Hades pregunto burlón - ¿Y ahora qué harás?, Shun –Este solo lo miraba con rabia.

En eso vio a Lucifer descargar su poder contra Seiya hiriéndolo en un hombro y sonriendo maliciosamente pregunto – Dime, ¿Aun viendo que hiero a tú amigo seguirás negándote a la petición de Hades? ¿Dónde quedo tú valor y tú bondad?... veo que la vida sencilla te volvió débil y cobarde. Bueeno, como tú no eliges, decidiremos por ti. ¡Freezer!... ¡Cell!... ¡A mí señal aniquílenlo! –Estos concentrando al máximo su poder apuntaban hacía a Seiya el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a él, Shun exclamo - ¡Hades! ¡Aceptare!... ¡Pero no toquen a Seiya! –Hades dijo burlón –Excelente elección, aunque ya te estabas tardando, ¿No?, ja, ja, ja. –Shun pidió –Pero antes liberen a Seiya –Hades riendo victorioso dijo –Bien, pero antes penetrare a tú cuerpo, ja, ja, ja. –El caballero Andrómeda pregunto desconfiado - ¿Y cómo sabré que cumplirás tú palabra? -¡Lucifer! ¡Suéltenlo! –Ordenaba el dios de los muertos y sus aliados así lo hicieron y su ´´prisionero´´ cayo pesadamente al suelo al ser liberado de sus ataduras, Shun exclamo angustiado -¡Seiya!... ¡Hades! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! –Hades amenazo –Por ahora nada, pero si llegas a negarte a aceptarme, destruiré su alma para siempre, ja, ja, ja, -No romperé mi promesa… puedes entrar en mí. Ikki hermano… amigos. Por favor perdónenme. Pero no puedo permitir que dañen a Seiya; tal parece que no podre escapar a mi destino –Decía con infinita tristeza Shun al colocarse su medallón maldito.

En eso escucho a su ´´amigo´´ reír al tiempo que se incorporaba –Je, je, je. –Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Se preguntaba Shun asombrado por la actitud de Seiya quien sacudiéndose el polvo dijo – Ay Andrómeda, que estúpido eres, ¿Cómo pudiste confundirme con el que tanto añoras? –Shun dijo ansioso - ¡¿De qué hablas Seiya?!... tú cosmos es inconfundible. ¡Hades! ¡Por favor dime la verdad! ¡Es Seiya! ¡¿Verdad?! –Hades dijo burlándose – En cuanto entre en ti, lo sabrás, ja, ja, ja… -Y salió del espejo, Shun al verlo frente a él quedo paralizado por una fuerza extraña que no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna; y Hades entro en él con violencia provocando que se rompiera el espejo y le dijo en su mente -… ¡Ahora que tú y yo somos uno solo! ¡Lo sabrás todo!... pero si le comentas a alguien sobre esto. ¡Sin ningún miramiento destruiré a tú amigo! –Y la habitación se llenaba con su tremendo poder.

Jabu quien también se encontraba en la mansión al oír el estruendo corrió a ver qué ocurría y al sentir un extraño cosmos abrió intempestivamente la puerta y quedo petrificado al ver a su amigo flotando en el aire por unos momentos y su cabello se tornaba negro.

Hasta que cayo pesadamente al suelo Jabu tomándolo en brazos pregunto asustado - ¡Shun! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Este algo aturdido respondio N-no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Es solo que trate de usar mi poder al máximo… pero creo que ya me desacostumbre. Siento haberte asustado… -Decía apenado al incorporarse pero al recordar el medallón de Hades se lo arranco disimuladamente para evitar que su amigo lo viera pensaba preocupado - …Espero que no lo haya visto o alertara a los demás. Si Hades se da cuenta de eso, ¡Destruirá a Seiya! – Jabu lo saco de sus pensamientos reprendiéndolo –Shun, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Shiriu y Hyoga me dijeron que estabas algo enfermo y que estabas descansando y vengo a verte y me encuentro con esto. ¿Crees que ellos se alegraran al saber cómo te dañas por tú necedad de entrenar en estas condiciones? –Shun dijo apenado –Lo siento –Su amigo al notarlo pálido y sudoroso toco su frente y dijo extrañado – Que raro, a pesar de que estas sudando copiosamente estas muy frio –Como si Hades tomara el control le tomo bruscamente la mano y dijo con dureza –No vuelvas a tocarme –Jabu murmuro asombrado –S-Shun –Quien tomando nuevamente mando sobre si dijo soltándolo poco a poco –L-lo siento, no quise hablarte así. No sé, ¿Qué me pasa? –No te preocupes, tal vez la tensión del torneo te tiene preocupado. Mejor recuéstate y descansa, ¡Y no vuelvas a cometer otra estupidez como esa o tendré que atarte a tú cama! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Decía Jabu golpeándole afectuosamente la barbilla –Está bien amigo, dormiré un poco. Pero en cuanto esté bien entrenare con todas mis fuerzas. –Está bien, pero guardo todo tú cosmos para el torneo – Pedía Jabu –Seguiré tú consejo amigo; pero por favor no les digas nada a Shiriu y a Hyoga de lo que paso o se preocuparan –Pedía Shun levantando los restos del espejo junto con Jabu, cuando repentinamente se cortó con un pedazo de espejo se quejó -¡Ay! –El caballero Unicornio pregunto - ¿Estas bien? –Si Jabu, solo me corte un poco… -Respondía Andrómeda mostrándole la mano y para su sorpresa de ambos su herida cerro por sí sola pensaba preocupado - … ¡Oh no!... ¡Hades!... Tal vez el curo mi herida. ¿Qué le diré a Jabu? –En su mente escucho al dios –Shun, yo me encargare de él –Al oír esto Shun le dijo preocupado - ¡No Hades! ¡Por favor! –Quien le dijo – Tranquilo, no le hare nada. No es conveniente descubrirme ahora. –Jabu al ver a su amigo en una especie de trance lo llamaba preocupado –S-Shun… despierta, por favor –Este volviendo en sí pregunto - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! Jabu –Lo mismo te pregunto Shun, ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! ¡¿Desde cuando tienes la facultad de cerrar tus propias heridas?! –Preguntaba algo asustado Jabu y Hades tomando control nuevamente sonrió maliciosamente y respondio –Tal vez desde que el gran Hades estuvo dentro de mí y parte él se mezcló en mi ser. Y al ver este espejo roto recordé a Seiya, ¿Qué habrá sido de él en el mundo de los muertos?... tal vez este hecho trizas como este espejo con los castigos de Elison –Jabu sorprendido por la frialdad de Shun pregunto –P-pero Shun, ¿Q-que dices? –Shun dijo tratando de disculparse –Tal vez sea el cansancio que tengo. Que no se ni lo que digo –Jabu dijo mirándolo con extrañeza –Entonces te dejo para que descanses –Y tomo el bote donde depositaran los restos del espejo y Shun disponiéndose a dormir dijo –Gracias Jabu, lamento causarte tantas molestias –Quien salió de la habitación.

En cuanto el caballero Unicornio salió Shun recostado volvió a ponerse el medallón de Hades quien dijo –Bien Andrómeda sigue así; y tal vez, solo tal vez liberaremos a Seiya, ja, ja. –Su encarnación dijo furioso -¡Nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste! ¡Y mucho menos que me hayas obligado a expresarme así de él! ¡Él era un amigo muy querido y jamás le desearía algún mal! –El dios del más allá dijo desapareciendo poco a poco en el interior de Shun - ¡Bah! ¡Estupideces!... mejor descansa. Necesitare tú cuerpo en las mejores condiciones físicas posibles para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Mientras dormiré hasta el día del torneo donde barreremos con Atena y sus caballeros, ja, ja, ja –Shun lleno de impotencia y de rabia dijo –Hades eres un miserable –Si lo se… hasta pronto Shun –Decía burlón Hades desapareciendo por completo su poder.

Shun acostado lloraba en silencio lleno de impotencia preguntándose - ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto otra vez?.. lo que más me duele, es que los dioses infernales tienen en su poder a Seiya. Pero, ¿Qué le habrán hecho a su mente para tenerlo así? Hades fue muy astuto al sellar ese pensamiento para que no me entere de lo que le hicieron. Solo tengo una alternativa para destruirlo. Por el momento lo dejare dormir en paz; y el día del torneo… -Y rendido por el cansancio que le provocara el poder del dios de los muertos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Jabu llevando los restos del espejo pensaba preocupado -¿Qué le ocurrirá a Shun?... lo veo muy raro, si no lo conociera diría que algo malo le pasa. Además me preocupan mucho sus palabras; antes no se expresaba así de Hades. Al contrario, lo maldecía por haber matado a Seiya; y cerca de él hablaba como si estuviera feliz que haya muerto. No logro comprender, ¿Qué le sucede? Si no hubieran vencido a ese dios estaría seguro que fue él quien hablo y no Shun; además me inquieta el gran poder que emanaba. Pero, ¿Por qué lo utilizo así?... él lo detesta. Esto me preocupa, su cosmos era muy diferente al que conozco; y por un instante creí ver que su cabello se tornaba negro. Me hubiese gustado indagar más; pero los muchachos venían destrozados por la muerte de Seiya. Lo único que puedo hacer es vigilarlo.

XXII

En Elison el ejercito del mal festejaban su hazaña –Ja, ja, ese idiota no ha cambiado nada… sigue siendo un tonto sentimental –Decía burlándose el guerrero Ayies -¡Qué buena actuación Ayies! Ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Sobre todo cuando le pediste ayuda al llorón de Andrómeda, ja, ja. –Decía riendo Lucifer –Gracias maestro, solo que me duele un poco la herida que me hizo para presionarlo; y "cierto" estúpido alcanzo a rozar mi oreja. Lo cual lo pagara –Decía Ayies mirando con rencor a Freezer quien sonriendo irónico dijo tratando de disculparse –Perdón compañero, no medí mi fuerza –Ayies dijo amenazante elevando su poder –Pues yo tampoco mediré la mía si vuelves a hacer otra estupidez como está –Lucifer exclamo -¡Ayies! ¡Basta!... no malgastes tú poder con esta basura! Curare tus heridas –Este postrándose ante su amo dijo mirando con ira a Freezer - ¡Tienes suerte! –Hades mirando lo que hacía su compañero dijo – Vamos tranquilo, necesitamos que reserves todo ese odio para el día que enfrentemos a Atena; y unas tu fuerza a los caballeros apocalípticos –Ayies pregunto - ¿Los caballeros apocalípticos? –Lucifer terminándole de curar le dijo –A si es, tú eres uno de ellos. El caballero de la muerte. En cuanto nos reunamos con los otros dioses derrotados y unamos fuerzas traeremos a tus compañeros a la vida para asegurar la victoria, ja, ja, ja –Cell pregunto molesto –Señores, ¡Si piensan traer a esos peleadores! ¡¿Qué papel jugaremos nosotros?!... ¡Están menospreciándonos! –Freezer segundo - ¡Si en verdad piensan hacernos a un lado mejor devuélvanos a nuestra prisión!... ¡Sería muy humillante ir como simples espectadores! ¡Siendo nosotros, los mejores peleadores del universo! –Hades sonriendo burlón dijo - ¿A sí que creen que son los guerreros más fuertes del universo?... bien podríamos regresarlos a su prisión; aunque los necesitábamos para eliminar a unos sujetos que se hacen llamar… Guerreros Z. Los cuales son otro obstáculo para nosotros. – Cell y Freezer exclamaron al unísono elevando furiosos su poder - ¡¿Los guerreros Z?! –Lucifer sonriendo maliciosamente dijo –Por su reacción creo que ya no están dispuestos a renunciar, ¿Verdad? –Freezer respondio con decisión -¡Por supuesto que no!... si pueden brindarnos una nueva oportunidad para enfrentarnos a esos estúpidos, haremos lo que nos pidan –Hades dijo burlón -¡Vaya! ¡Creo que si tienen cerebro los inútiles!, ja, ja, ja –Cell ante esta ofensa comenzó a elevar su poder provocando una explosión que estaba por alcanzar al dios quien coloco su espada para rechazar su ataque el cual paso por los lados sin tocarlo y sus aliados tuvieron que arrojarse a un lado para no ser alcanzados por ese poder.

El guerrero de los dioses infernales rápidamente se colocó tras Cell sujetándolo por los hombros inmovilizándolo dijo - ¡Más vale que te controles si no quieres morir aquí!... ¡¿Sabes que significaría eso?! –Cell al oír eso se calmó y su captor lo soltó y para sorpresa de Freezer su compañero se postro ante los dioses diciendo –Lamento lo ocurrido, pero nadie nos había humillado así. Ni siquiera el canalla de Goku –Lucifer pregunto - ¿Goku? –Freezer respondio molesto –A si es señor, él junto con sus amigos frustraron nuestros planes de dominar al universo –Sabemos eso. Lo que ignorábamos era el nombre de ese poderoso guerrero. No guardaran más ese rencor, nosotros los ayudaremos a eliminar a esa basura, ja, ja, ja –Decía Hades y Freezer sonriendo maliciosamente dijo – Parece que ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma. Olvidemos este incidente y vayamos por los guerreros que mencionaron, ¿Les parece? –Tienes razón enano, además tenemos que planear nuestro ataque para nuestra confrontación contra la maldita Atena y los guerreros que luchan por la humanidad –Decía Hades observando su espada ante esto Lucifer pregunto - ¿Qué te ocurre? –Hades mostrándole su espada le dijo telepáticamente –Esto fue hecho por Cell, al parecer no son tan inútiles como pensábamos –Lucifer asombrado le dijo de igual manera –Tú espada tengo entendido está hecha de un material indestructible. Que ni el propio Seiya fue capaz de causarle daño alguno. En cambio Cell… -Es cierto debemos ser cuidadosos… -Decía Hades guardando su espada y le dijo a los guerreros -…Sigamos nuestro camino y busquemos a nuestros compañeros y seamos invencibles, ja, ja, ja.

En eso vio a Ayies muy serio. –Ayies, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba Lucifer, el caballero respondio –No esto seguro, creí ver una sombra tras un polar; pero no estoy seguro –Hades buscando con su mirada tropezó con una figura femenina que se deslizaba rápidamente entre las ruinas y sin pensarlo dos veces descargo su poder para detenerla y escucharon un grito -¡Aaay! –Lucifer pregunto -¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Hades respondio – El alma de la traidora de mi hermana aún rondaba por aquí. Si nos escuchó podría poner en alerta a su hermano espiritual. –El ángel de las tinieblas pregunto - ¿Su hermano espiritual? –Hades dijo algo molesto –Ella y el Fénix desde la infancia estuvieron unidos por Shun el cual Pandora se lo dio en custodia para protegerlo de todo mal hasta el día que yo volviera a la vida. Pero esa maldita por alguna razón se alió a él para salvar a Shun de su destino e impedir que yo convirtiera al mundo en una obscuridad eterna. Pero todo salió mal por esa estúpida sentimental y de Saori.

Repentinamente su guerrero se tambaleo y pregunto – Ayies, ¡¿Qué tienes?! –Este respondio –N-no es nada, solo estoy un poco aturdido. Tal vez sea por la energía que mando Atena para dañarme; pero gracias a ustedes eso no volverá a afectarme. Solo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo. –Lucifer le dijo casi con admiración –Entonces quédate en el trono y descansa mientras volvemos. Debes estar exhausto por toda la energía que recibiste; y no debemos olvidar que tú cuerpo es el de un mortal –Ayies dijo con coraje -¡Esto no es nada comparado con mi odio por Atena y los demás! ¡El odio que hay en mí es más fuerte que cualquier dolor que pueda sentir en mi cuerpo! –Bien dicho Ayies, no hay duda. Eres digno de ser el dirigente de los caballeros apocalípticos. Descansa, y si es posible duerme un poco. Y cuando despiertes veraz a tús compañeros que te seguirán fielmente para eliminar a quienes te causaron daño, ja, ja, ja. –Decía Hades y el guerrero contagiado por este dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Agradezco sus palabras maestro. Dormiré un poco; y espero soñar con nuestra victoria y con la sangre que correrá de Atena y los caballeros que la protegen, ja, ja, ja. –Deseo que ese sueño se vuelva una realidad, ja, ja, ja. –Decía Hades carcajeándose alejándose con Lucifer.

Freezer antes de marcharse le dijo –Dulces sueños compañeros, ojala que ese hermoso sueño se haga una terrible pesadilla para quienes te olvidaron en este mundo –Gracias Freezer, ojala sean proféticas tus palabras. Yo deseo ver a ´´mis camaradas´´ en la más horrible pesadilla que te puedas imaginar; eso y más se merecen por su traición –Decía el caballero divino lleno de odio y Freezer dijo sonriendo - ¿Sabes compañero?... creí que eras un engreído y solo pensabas en ti como un supersayayin; pero veo que no es así. Es por que te sientes humillado y traicionado por los que llamabas: ´´Amigos´´ quienes te abandonaron aquí a tú suerte. Me agrada mucho tú mirada llena de odio y rencor. Espero que mantengas vivo ese fuego en tus ojos y descargues toda tu ira contra esos idiotas –Dalo por hecho. Ahora lárgate o te dejaran otras –Decía Ayies y Freezer se apresuró para alcanzar a los demás.

A solas el caballero reposando pensaba preocupado –Es extraño, aunque tengo a esos poderosos compañeros apoyándome y a los dioses del mal me protegen, no me siento satisfecho. Sé que mis amigos me traicionaron y ahora viven felices como seres ordinarios olvidándome a mí. Siento mucho odio y rencor por ellos, sobre todo por ella. Pero, ¿Por qué mi corazón late así al escuchar su nombre mortal?... es como si una parte de mi llorara y deseara volver a su lado. Realmente no comprendo –Medito largamente sus sentimientos encontrados hasta que rendido por la energía de los dioses infernales se entregó al sueño.

En otro punto de Elison los seres del mal recorrían unas grutas secretas Hades deteniéndose dijo al señalar en un punto en especial -Es aquí –Lucifer ordeno -¡Freezer! ¡Cell! ¡Destruyan la pared! –Freezer pregunto burlón - ¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso los dioses de las tinieblas no desean desperdiciar su poder ´´majestuoso´´ con algo tan insignificante? –Precisamente por eso tememos derribar ese muro. Podríamos dañar a los dioses que nos ayudaran a cumplir nuestro objetivo; pero ahora que su poder es casi nulo podrán destruirlo sin tener que dañar a nuestros compañeros –Explicaba Lucifer, Cell pregunto ofendido - ¡¿Insinúan que somos debiluchos?! –Lucifer respondio –Por ahora sí. Ya que todo muerto que cae aquí su poder se reduce casi en su totalidad. Solo que ustedes nos tienen sorprendidos porque a pesar de que no cuentan con la sangre de un dios pueden utilizar gran parte de su poder –Cell pregunto - ¿Qué quiere decir con la sangre de un dios? –Hades respondio – Por lo regular cuando un muerto llega aquí su alma y poder son casi inexistentes. Solo aquellos que fueron tocados o nacidos de un dios pueden conservar su poder en su totalidad o tal vez hasta conservar su cuerpo físico. Transformándose en semi-dios, tal como sucedió con Ayies al recibir la sagrada sangre de Atena. –Cell pregunto - ¿La sangre de Atena? –Hades respondio –El originalmente fue un caballero de Atena; pero gracias al poder del enano que nos habló de ustedes nos hicimos de su voluntad; y ahora el mismo caballero que oso derrotarnos será quien nos ayudara a terminar de una vez por todas con Atena y la humanidad, ja, ja, ja. –Lucifer ordeno impaciente - ¡Ya estuvo bien de platica! ¡Destruyan el muro! –Y sus aliados prepararon su energía para derribarlo y liberar a los otros dioses.

Mientras lo hacia Cell pensaba confundido –Ahora que recuerdo, ese chiquillo mato al inútil de Babidi. Pero no me explico, ¿Por qué continua bajo su influencia? ¿Acaso estos tipos reforzaron su poder?... y por eso ese mocoso engreído continua así. No puedo explicármelo… ¡Yaaah! –Y soltó su poder junto con Freezer.

Al caer el muro entre la polvareda se distinguían unas figura y Hades dijo – Ahí están… -Al disiparse el polvo distinguió otra silueta murmuro sorprendido -…N-no puede ser… pero, él es… -Lucifer pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Hades –Aquel ser misterioso dijo –Me alegra verlo nuevamente mi señor –Cell pregunto -¡¿Quién eres?! –El espectro respondio sonriendo irónico –Soy Radamanthys, espectro de Wyvern y servidor del señor Hades. Mejor dicho, ex servidor –Quien sin poder salir de su asombro exclamo - ¡Radamanthys! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!... ¡Estabas muerto! –Usted lo ha dicho, lo estaba. Pero gracias al poder de mi nuevo amo, ¡Estoy vivo otra vez!... ya que usted me abandono y encontró quien me suplantara. Pero eso no importa ya, pronto los veré humillados por mi señor, ja, ja, ja. –Decía burlándose el espectro Hades preocupado pregunto - ¿Qué dices? ¡¿A quién diablos te refieres?! –Radamanthys con una sonrisa siniestra respondio – Lo sabrán a su tiempo ahora me retiro. Tengo curiosidad por saber, ¿Quién ocupo mi lugar?... hasta pronto. –Y luego desapareció.

Hades furioso por lo escuchado elevo al máximo su poder provocando que todo retumbara a su alrededor y sus compañeros hacían lo posible por permanecer en pie Lucifer molesto grito - ¡Hades! ¡¿Puedes controlarte?!... ¡Derrumbaras todo y destruirás a nuestros compañeros! –Hades calmándose se disculpó –Lo siento, es solo que no puedo aceptar que exista otro dios tan poderoso que se crea capaz de humillarnos a nosotros. ¡Los dioses infernales! ¡¿Quién será?! ¡¿Quién tiene tal poder como para traer a la vida a uno de mis espectros?! –Lucifer dijo – No tengo idea; pero si en verdad existe ese dios debemos ser cuidadosos o podríamos salir perjudicados –Hades sacando su espada pregunto –Es cierto, estaremos alerta por cualquier cosa extraña. Despertemos a Abel y a Ellis para prepararnos, ¿Crees conveniente despertar a Dolvar? –Lucifer respondio –No, nos causaría problemas. Recuerda que es muy traicionero por su afán de poder –Hades pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Acaso le temes a ese gusano?! –Lucifer dijo preocupado –No es eso, pero date cuenta. Si el dios del que hablo Radamanthys realmente existe y se unieran sería muy peligroso. Además Atena nos enfrentaría sin dudarlo; y si todo ese poder chocara se produciría una gran colisión cósmica; y sabes lo que significaría eso… -Freezer intervino - ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que conocemos desaparecería? ¡¿No quedaría ningún ser viviente?! –Lucifer explico – No solo eso Freezer, nosotros también y solo reinaría el mundo de la nada –Cell pregunto asustado - ¡¿Quiere decir que ni nuestros poderes podrían ayudarnos?! –A si es, ni tú ni Freezer que pueden sobrevivir en el espacio soportarían esa explosión; incluso nosotros también quedaríamos deshechos y recuerda que nosotros somos dioses –Respondía Lucifer y Freezer pregunto – Pero ustedes son inmortales, ¿No? –Hades cortándose una muñeca con su espada respondio – Tal vez somos inmortales; pero nuestro cuerpo mortal es tan vulnerable como el de ustedes –Y salpico a Cell con su sangre quien pregunto algo molesto limpiándose la sangre que cayera en su rostro -¡¿Qué es lo que hace?! –Hades dijo – Con mi sangre revivirás en cuanto salgamos a la tierra; además obtendrás mi protección –Ahora te toca a ti Freezer –Decía Lucifer tomando por el filo la espada de Hades para cortarse y cuando su sangre broto se la arrojo y Freezer exclamo asombrado - ¡Asombroso! ¡Con su sangre me siento más fuerte que nunca!... tal vez hasta podría eliminar a los sayayin sin ayuda de nadie. –Lucifer dijo autoritario - ¡Oye bien esto!... se cual es tú más grande deseo; pero recuerda que ahora trabajas para nosotros. Por el momento olvida eso; y en cuanto cumplas la misión que les encomendaremos dejaremos que sacien su sed de sangre contra esos sujetos –Hades segundando dijo moviendo unas figuras extrañas grabadas en la pared –A si es Freezer, sabemos lo que sienten. Nosotros mismo estamos llenos de sed de sangre y de venganza por aquellos malditos que se interpusieron en nuestro camino para destruir al mundo –Al remover aquellas figuras la tierra comenzó a retumbar y Cell pregunto - ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!

La respuesta apareció al pie de las estatuas de los dioses, aparecieron unas pilas en la cual Hades y Lucifer depositaron su sangre cubriendo con sus cosmos a sus compañeros de piedra.

Al mantener concentrado su poder no se percataron que en el suelo corría un hilillo de sangre como simulando un torrente sanguíneo, Freezer al notarlo curioso se dirigió hacia donde desembocaba aquella sangre; y para su sorpresa está se dirigía a un ataúd de piedra y mirándolo atentamente vio que este comenzaba a temblar Cell al verlo entretenido pregunto - ¿Qué sucede? Freezer –Este respondio –No lo sé, siento como si un gran poder quisiera emerger desde ese ataúd.

En eso vieron a sus ´´amos´´ caer arrodillados ante las estatuas de sus compañeros, Freezer al verlos débiles sonrió maliciosamente diciéndole a Cell –Compañero, ¿Qué te parece si los eliminamos aquí mismo? –Hazlo tú si quieres, prefiero reservar mi poder. Además no quiero tener problemas –Decía Cell dándole la espalda al percibir algo extraño en las estatuas, Freezer preparado una bola de energía le dijo molesto - ¡Aguafiestas! –Hades al ver lo que deseaba Freezer hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie diciendo - ¡Fre-Freezer! ¡Maldito!... si no estuviera débil te mandaría ahora mismo a lo más profundo del infierno -¡Bah!... no me hagas reír. Sin tú tremendo poder no eres nada. ¡Mírate!... arrastrándote como un vil gusano; y como tal te eliminare, ja, ja, ja. –Lucifer pregunto sonriendo burlón - ¿En verdad crees poder eliminarnos? – Por supuesto, porque no hay ser más poderoso que yo, ¡El futuro dueño de todo el universo! ¡Ahora prepárense a ser exterminados! –Decía Freezer acercando peligrosamente su energía al cuello de Hades.

De pronto sintió el filo de una lanza en su cuello y una voz femenina amenazo - ¡Más vale detenerte si no quieres perder tu cabeza! –Freezer pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Está respondio – Sony la diosa Ellis –El dios sol sujetándolo por un brazo para contener su energía dijo – Y yo soy Abel.

Cell al ver que los estatuas de piedra cobraron vida y al reconocer el gran poder de los dioses ante ellos Freezer asombrado pregunto - ¡¿Q-qué es lo que haces?! ¡¿Por qué te humillas ante ellos?! –Cell respondio –Por respeto a su poder, porque gracias a ellos tendré otra oportunidad de vivir para pelear nuevamente con Goku y los suyos. Aunque lo siento por ti. –La diosa dijo – No hay duda Cell, nos serás muy útil. En cuanto a tú amigo… -Cell mirando con desprecio a Freezer dijo –El no es mi amigo, un tipo tan repugnante y traicionero como él no merece mi apreció. Destrúyanlo sieso les complace, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo –Este pregunto indignado - ¡Cell! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Este respondio – Tal como lo escuchaste, un sujeto como tú no es digno de ser protegido por los dioses. Es mejor que desaparezcas, si no tus estupideces debilitaran nuestra fuerza e iríamos al fracaso antes de lograr nuestro objetivo – Bien dicho guerrero, no hay duda que eres digno de confianza. Te otorgaremos un nuevo poder premiando tu lealtad. Tú si sabes ser agradecido, en cambio ´´tu amigo´´, es un gusano asqueroso que no sabe aprovechar una oportunidad cuando alguien se la ofrece. Por eso lo devolveremos al estanque de donde jamás debió salir. –Respondía Ellis regresándole su fuerza a Hades con su manzana dorada.

Mientras Abel mantenía sujeto a Freezer con su poder Cell vio a Lucifer a punto de desmayarse por su sangre perdida y lo sujeto para evitar que cayera le dijo a los dioses –Dense prisa, su compañero se ha debilitado mucho. –Para su sorpresa estos comenzaron a reír burlones –Ja, ja, ja. –Cell pregunto preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no piensan ayudarlo? –Lucifer débilmente dijo – E-Ellis… Abel, p-por favor… ayúdenme –Ellis pregunto burlona - ¿Acaso crees que te ayudaremos? –Abel segundo - ¡¿Crees que hemos olvidado que planeabas fortificarte con nuestros cosmos para adueñarte del universo para ti solo?!... ¡Te equivocas! Por eso te dejaremos morir como el perro que eres, ja, ja, ja. –Hades casi restablecido pregunto sorprendido - ¡Ellis!... ¡Abel! ¡¿En verdad piensan dejar morir a Lucifer?! –Eso y más se merece; y si tratas de ayudarlo te quitare la energía que te he brindado – Amenazaba Ellis.

Cell ante su negativas decidió darle de su propio poder para salvarlo, Abel ante esto dijo burlándose – No te canses guerrero, por más poder que tengas no podrás ayudarlo. Se necesita el cosmos de otro dios para que sobreviva. Tu esfuerzo es inútil, ja, ja. –Cell elevando al máximo su ki dijo mirando con enojo a Abel –Son unos imbéciles, a pesar de que todos desean destruir a la tal Atena se traicionan entre si antes de la batalla. Y sobre todo con la amenaza de otro dios que, ¿Quién sabe de dónde rayos salió? –Al oír esto Ellis pregunto - ¿Otro dios? –Hace un rato uno de mis espectros resucito misteriosamente; y por lo que dijo, hay un dios que piensa destruirnos para reclamar lo que le pertenece. Creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta las palabras de Cell y olviden sus viejas rencillas. –Pedía Hades poniéndose de pie apoyándose en su espada - ¡Ah! Está bien. Pero yo no puedo darle de mí energía a ese estúpido de Lucifer; estoy conteniendo a este gusano – Decía Abel mirando con desprecio al rey de las tinieblas y Hades miro interrogante a Ellis quien dijo – Ya use gran parte de mi poder para restaurar el tuyo. Hades tomo una decisión – Bien, lo hare yo –Ellis exclamo – Pero, ¡Hades!... ¡Aun no estas lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Podrías autodestruirte!... Además, ¡Una parte de tú espíritu está lejos de ti! –No importa, mientras la otra parte este intacta podre seguirlos; aunque no con la misma fuerza que yo desearía –Se lamentaba Hades dirigiéndose hacia Cell y Lucifer concentrando su cosmos en su espada para ayudar a su aliado.

En eso escucho una voz extraña que se dirigía a él - ¡Señor Hades! ¡Deténgase! –Quien al oírlo se detuvo preguntando - ¡¿Quién es?! –Para su sorpresa de todos la tuba que estaba al pie de los dioses infernales se abrió lentamente para dar paso a un ser misterioso que no le era del todo desconocido a Hades quien pregunto dudando - ¿E-eres tú?... Thanatos –Este respondio – En parte mi señor… -Como si otra voz saliera a flote dijo - …Ahora, no solamente soy Thanatos, si no también Hypnos. Pero por alguna razón extraña al recibir la sangre sagrada de ustedes nos fusionamos y ahora somos doblemente fuertes y podremos estar a su altura. Y podremos proporcionarle al señor de las tinieblas la energía que necesita para restaurar su poder. Ahora si me lo permite ayudare al señor Lucifer –Y se postro ante el ángel del mal y lo tomo por una mano envolviéndolo con su cosmos y poco a poco Lucifer se restablecía.

Cell ante el magnífico poder de Thanatos pensaba asombrado -¡Fantástico! ¡¿Acaso este será el resultado de la combinación de la sangre de los dioses?!. Eso me ha dado una idea. Me ganare la confianza de estos insectos, cuando menos lo esperen… ¡Los aplastare! –Abel sonriendo ante esto dijo –Ni lo sueñes, Cell –Este pregunto –No sé, ¿A qué se refiere? –No seas tonto, leí tus pensamientos; y sé qué es lo que estabas planeando contra nosotros. Por más poder que tengas, no te será sencillo. Además recuerda que Hades tiene tú vida en sus manos; al menor pensamiento de traición que lea en tú mente volverás a tú prisión, ¡¿Entendido?! –Amenazaba el dios sol –Cell dijo apenado –Sí, entiendo. Tal vez fue el increíble poder de su guerrero lo que me obligo a pensar así; pero jamás me imagine que con su sangre combinada uno se convirtiera en un dios. –Thanatos dijo –Te equivocas – ¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntaba el superguerrero – Antes de poseer la sangre sagrada de mis amos. Yo ya era un dios aunque secundario; y ahora que mi ser se ha llenado con su sangre me he fusionado con mi hermano para formar un dios completo. Además seré capaz de ayudar a mis amos y me adueñare de la mente de tú ´´amigo´´ con el poder de mi hermano –Decía Thanatos viendo con desprecio a Freezer –Quien dijo burlón - ¡Bah!... No me haga reí. Nadie en este mundo sería capaz de dominar la mente del soberano del universo. –Fanfarronea ahora que puedes gusano; pero en cuanto el poder del dios del sueño te alcance tu tonta sonrisa se borrara para siempre de tú asquerosos rostro, ja, ja. –Decía riendo Hades y Freezer dijo aún burlón - ¿El poder del dios del sueño?... ¡Por favor!

Thanatos al terminar de llenar con su energía a Lucifer, furioso por la arrogancia y burlas de Freezer lo sujeto con fuerza por la cabeza descargando su poder, Freezer al sentirse extraño pregunto asustado -¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! –El dios respondio – Borrare tu mente y todo lo que tú eres. Moldeare tú mente a nuestra conveniencia, ja, ja. –Freezer completamente inmovilizado le dijo a Cell –Cell, por favor ayúdame, no permitas que me hagan esto –Este dijo dándole la espalda –Tú te lo buscaste, ahora sufre las consecuencia de tú arrogancia –Ante esto Abel dijo –Bien dicho Cell, tu serás un digno espectro de las tinieblas. Aunque… -Entiendo, mis pensamientos en su contra me desacredita ante ustedes, ¿Verdad? –Preguntaba Cell postrado ante ellos –Cierto. Veremos tú desenvolvimiento; y juzgaremos si mereces o no ser espectro real del mundo infernal –Respondía Hades y Cell dijo –Tengan por seguro que no los defraudare, pero quisiera pedirles un favor a cambio – Lucifer restablecido pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Cell –Este dijo – Quisiera que cuando termine todo esto, puedan cumplir mi capricho de tener otra pelea con un gran peleador llamado Goku y no proporcionen un planeta para llevar a cabo nuestra lucha; y podamos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas sin necesidad de preocuparnos de que podamos destruir a la tierra –Al oír esto los dioses comenzaron a reír –Ja, ja, ja. –Cell ofendido por esto pregunto - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se ríen de mí?! –Ellis controlándose respondio – Lo que nos pediste podremos cumplirlo; pero dime, ¿Por qué tú un ser que se autonombra ´´Dios de la destrucción´´ se preocupa de lo que le pueda pasar a la tierra? –La tierra no me importa en lo más mínimo. Lo que me preocupa es que él no quiera luchar con todo su poder por temor a que vayamos a destruir el planeta que tanto ama. Por eso les pido un planeta o una estrella que este deshabitado –Respondía Cell y Abel dijo – De acuerdo, te daremos lo que nos pides; pero antes cumplirás con el trabajo que te daremos, ¿Y ya sabes lo que te pasara si planeas nuevamente en traicionarnos? –Sí, estoy consciente de eso. –Decía Cell intimidado.

Repentinamente todos percibieron un extraño cosmos dentro de Elison, Ellis exclamo - ¡¿De quién es este enorme poder?! ¡Nunca había sentido algo así! –Hades al reconocer aquel cosmos palideció murmurando –N-no puede ser –Abel pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Hades –E-ese cosmos, se parece mucho al de… ¡Zoldren! –Exclamaba Hades –Cell pregunto - ¿Quién es ese Zoldren? Señor –Lucifer respondio – Hace centurias, Hades, Zeus y Poseidón, lucharon contra él para adueñarse de su trono y de sus dominios. Que era todo el universo. -¿T-todo el universo? ¡¿Acaso te refieres a...?! –Preguntaba Abel sorprendido – A sé es Abel, a mi padre Zoldren, mejor conocido por lo humanos como: Cronos. Pero, ¿Cómo se liberaría? ¡¿Quién fortaleció su poder?! ¡No lo entiendo! –Decía preocupado Hades, Lucifer mirándolo con dureza dijo –No es momento de acobardarse –Hades ofendido pregunto - ¡¿Quién se está acobardando?! –Lucifer dijo –Tú reacción me lo demuestra, ¿Por qué temes a ese anciano si somos más fuertes que él?... además contaremos con la ayuda de estos guerreros –Tal vez, pero no tomemos a la ligera su poder o pereceremos –Advertía Hades.

En eso vio distraída a Ellis pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Ellis –Está respondio –En la sala del trono percibo dos cosmos, aunque familiar lo percibo diferente; y el otro se parece al de tú espectro llamado Radamanthys –Al oír esto Hades y Lucifer se miraron entre sí preocupados el ángel caído pregunto - ¿Crees que esté pensando en eliminar a Ayies? –Hades respondio – Podría ser, ¡Apresurémonos a despertar a los otros tres guerreros! –Al oír esto Abel pregunto - ¿Ayies? ¿Quién es ese como para que se preocupen así por él? –No hay tiempo para explicaciones, lee mi mente y lo entenderás. Necesitamos su ayuda para despertar a tres guerreros importantes del mundo de las tinieblas –Pedía Lucifer Ellis pregunto - ¿Te refieres a…? –A si es, aunque uno de ellos ya se ha liberado. Y en estos momentos descansa en el trono de Hades –Explicaba Lucifer, Thanatos soltando a Freezer dijo – Maestro, apresurémonos. Me inquieta un poco el saber que Ayies está descansando; y si se encuentra profundamente dormido temo que Radamanthys pueda… -Tienes razón, ¡Cell! ¡Freezer!... ¡Vayan a proteger a Ayies! –Ordenaba Hades -¡Enseguida señor! –Decían los superguerreros con reverencia al partir.

Al quedar a solas los dioses del mal Thanatos de entre unas rocas saco tres cáliz dorados los cuales deposito en una extraña formación de rocas, las cuales simbolizaban: el apocalipsis. Solo que el que simbolizaba a la muerte quedaba vacío, Hades con sus brazos en alto exclamo - ¡Ha llegado el tiempo de que despierten guerreros apocalípticos de su letargo para que siembren el terror en el mundo! –Lucifer segundo - ¡Oh! ¡Poderosos guerreros! ¡Reciban nuestra sangre y escuchen nuestro llamado! ¡Cumplan nuestro mandato y ayúdennos a destruir a quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino de destruir al mundo!

Los dioses unieron sus puños en el centro de aquella formación de rocas envueltas por una luz escarlata la cual con unos pequeños hilillos les atravesaba sus muñecas provocándoles una herida para que brotara su sangre la cual caía en los cáliz dorados los cuales comenzaban a centellar intensamente al tiempo que se escuchaban unas palpitaciones de corazón y en el lugar que quedaba vacío apareció un yelmo obscuro con el símbolo de la muerte el cual Thanatos tomo con sumo respeto para luego colocarlo en un extraño altar que semejaba una poderosa armadura quien al entrar en contacto con el yelmo salió a flote ante el asombro de todos pero más grande lo fue cuando comenzó a caminar por sí sola dirigiéndose lentamente al lugar que simbolizaba la muerte ante el cual se arrodillo colocando su puño en aquel símbolo y poco a poco los cáliz comenzaron a tomar forma humana emitiendo un cosmos muy extraño que cerraba las heridas de los dioses y de la armadura de la muerte salió una rara voz que decía –Dioses del mal que han hecho un pacto de sangre con nosotros… juramos cumplir con nuestra misión de traer el caos. Yo, el guerrero de la muerte, me uniré al caballero Pegaso de está era para que sea mi cuerpo como lo ha sido durante centurias –Al oír esto los dioses se sorprendieron y Abel pregunto - ¡¿Quieres decir que Pegaso siempre ha sido un caballero del apocalipsis?! –A si es, aunque nadie sabe se está en contra o a favor del mal –Respondía la armadura, Ellis pregunto - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –Eso ustedes mismos lo averiguaran. Ahora debo esperar a mi amo –Y volvió a dormir, Lucifer pregunto - ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

En eso una voz respondio –A si como para muchos la muerte es un castigo y para otros un regalo. El caballero de la muerte puede destruir o proteger este mundo –Era un joven que lucía la armadura de la Guerra –Hades pregunto asombrado - ¿Eres un caballero del apocalipsis? –Este respondio junto con sus compañeros –A sí es señor, yo soy el guerrero de la Guerra. Mi nombre es: Ayak –Al igual que yo, el guerrero del Hambre, Drainek –Y yo soy el guerrero de la peste, Nerak. Estamos deseosos de conocer a muestro nuevo amo quien nos dirá nuestro camino; si hacia la destrucción o bien a la esperanza –Hades dijo –Su líder está descansando en mi trono, los llevaremos con él –Para su sorpresa estos sonrieron burlones Hades pregunto ofendido - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué se burlan de mí?! –Guerra dijo –Se nota que no saben nada de nosotros –Ellis pregunto - ¿Por qué dices eso? –Hambre respondio –Nosotros tenemos un poder especial que nos permite encontrar a nuestro líder sin ninguna ayuda; y si ustedes se atrevieran a tocar su sagrada armadura perecerán sin importar que sean dioses. Los únicos que podemos hacerlo somos nosotros, sus guerreros; y aquellos que representan la muerte. Como aquí señor Thanatos dios de la Muerte o Mascara de la muerte, el caballero de oro de cáncer y ahora el nuevo caballero apocalíptico de la muerte. Eso si en realidad es el verdadero, por qué ay de aquel que ose darse ese título ya que será destruido –Al oír esto los dioses infernales se miraron entre sí y Lucifer telepáticamente le dijo Hades - ¿Qué hacemos?... sabemos que Seiya es un caballero Pegaso pero… -Hades dijo preocupado -Si Seiya no es el caballero Pegaso designado… ¡Morirá antes de poder llevar a cabo nuestra venganza! ¡¿Qué haremos?! –No tenemos otra salida más que arriesgarnos. Si esa armadura lo rechaza y los destruye, ya idearemos otra cosa para lastimar a Atena –Respondía Lucifer sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cerca de la sala del trono Cell miraba preocupado a Freezer -¿Qué le habrá hecho ese tipo?... él que es tan parlanchín, ahora está muy callado. Parece como si ya no tuviera voluntad propia; siempre ha sido muy rebelde para acatar órdenes ahora las acepto sin titubear por un segundo –Freezer al sentir su mirada pregunto - ¿Pasa algo malo? –No nada, démonos prisa para ver que ese inútil humano este bien –Respondía Cell y para su sorpresa Freezer sobresaltado lo sujeto por el cuello exclamando - ¡No vuelvas a expresarte así del gran guerrero de la muerte! O ¡Te eliminare aquí mismo! –Cell murmuro sorprendido – Fre-Freezer –Quien al soltarlo le dijo –Sigamos nuestro camino; pero vuelve a expresarte así de él; y olvidare que eres mi compañero y te matare por irrespetuoso –N-no volveré a hacerlo –Decía Cell mirándolo preocupado.

Al reemprender su camino Cell inquieto por el comportamiento de su compañero pensaba –El tal Thanatos cambio por completo a Freezer. No solo se volvió cayado, sino también un vil títere de ellos. ¿Cómo podre sacarlo de ese estado?... no era del todo agradable para mí; pero no soporto verlo así.

En la sala del trono Radamanthys parado junto al caballero divino de Pegaso lo miraba lleno de odio mientras este dormía profundamente –No puedo creer que este sujeto ahora sea el favorito de Hades. No le perdonare nunca por usurpar mi lugar. ¡Lo matare ahora mismo! –Se preparó para perforarle el corazón y a escasos centímetros del pecho de este una voz lo detuvo de su propósito - ¡Radamanthys! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -¡Mí señor Zoldren! –Exclamaba asustado el espectro postrándose ante él y su superior dijo con ira -¡He preguntado! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Radamanthys murmuro temeroso –M-mi señor… yo solo. –El dios del tiempo dijo burlándose – No hay necesidad que lo digas. Lo siento en tú corazón. Está lleno de odio y de celos hacía a este joven guerrero. Pero no te preocupes más por él; ya que este ´´caballerito´´ será el dolor de cabeza de mis ´´queridos hijos´´ y sus aliados, ja, ja, ja. –El espectro pregunto –Pero, ¿Qué hay de Atena y Poseidón? –También tengo algo reservado para ellos; ya que se han atrevido a proteger en innumerables ocasiones a los inútiles humanos. Sobre todo la pequeña Atena, aunque no me explico, ¿Por qué Poseidón lo apoyo en su última batalla a pesar de que dormía en cuerpo de Julián Solo? –Se preguntaba Zoldren, Radamanthys dijo –Tal vez se debió a ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman: ´´amor´´ - ¿Amor?... ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!... entre nosotros los dioses no existe el amor, más que hacía nosotros mismos. Partamos ahora, percibo a dos tipos que se acercan; y no es conveniente que me vean. –Decía el dios –Tiene razón, vámonos ya. –Decía Radamanthys y ambos desaparecieron.

Al llegar a la sala del trono Cell y Freezer vieron a su compañero dormir tranquilamente Cell dijo – Todo está bajo control, él está bien. Pero parece que alguien estuvo aquí; aun se siente débilmente la esencia de unas energías. –Es verdad. Una se parece a la del tal Radamanthys; pero ¿Y el otro? ¿Será del mentado Zoldren? –Preguntaba Freezer, Cell respondio – Podría ser, lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar a Ayies en lo que llegan los ´´amos´´.

En eso vieron rodar una lágrima por una mejilla de su compañero Freezer limpiándosela cuidadosamente pregunto - ¿Una lágrima? –Qué raro, él no parece del tipo que exprese ese sentimiento humano – Decía Cell a lo que Freezer dijo –No olvides que es humano; incluso un sayayin frío y sanguinario fue capaz de expresar esa emoción. No me extrañaría que él expresara ese sentimiento. Pero, ¿Por qué llorara mientras duerme? ¿Qué estará soñando?

Repentinamente una voz familiar dijo –Yo puedo mostrarles el sueño del guerrero de la Muerte - ¡Ah! Es usted señor Thanatos –Decía Freezer al verlo acompañado de los otros dioses y de los caballeros del apocalipsis llevando consigo la armadura de su amo – Cell pregunto - ¿En verdad puede mostrarnos su sueño? –Por supuesto, ahora que soy uno con mi hermano Hypnos, soy capaz de visualizar cualquier sueño. Ahora lo verán –Respondía Thanatos colocando suavemente sus manos sobre la cabeza delo caballero divino no paso mucho tiempo cuando ante sus ojos vieron una especie de holograma reflejando su sueño en el cual se apreciaban imágenes de Seiya luchando hombro con hombro con sus camaradas; pero sobretodo la fuerza que le daba Saori atraves de su amor y su bondad. –Cell tratando de disimular una sonrisa burlona pregunto - ¿Y esto es lo que le provoco ese sentimiento al guerrero de la Muerte? –Abel al notar esto le recrimino – No tomes a la ligera los sentimientos humanos Cell; ya que son muy poderosos. Una prueba de ello es que Seiya a pesar de estar totalmente dominado por el mal, no ha podido borrar completamente los recuerdos que guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque tal vez… -Y miro interrogante a Thanatos quien dijo – A si es, si cambio sus hermosos recuerdos por una terrible pesadilla tendríamos al guerrero perfecto para destruir a quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino – Y comenzó a llenarlo con su energía maligna adentrándose en su mente este se veía en su sueño con sus amigos y Saori humillándolo y traicionándolo sin compasión; y aquellas lágrimas que brotaban se transformaron en un temible gesto de odio y rencor. Despertado sobresaltado sudando copiosamente lleno de rabia, Hades sonriendo irónico dijo – Al fin despertaste bello durmiente –Ayies exclamo con rabia - ¡Así es señor! ¡Estoy listo para matar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino!... –Al tropezar sus ojos con los caballeros apocalípticos pregunto - … ¡¿Ustedes son mis guerreros?! –Nerak postrado ante él junto con los otros respondio –A sí es capitán, hemos traído tu sagrada armadura para guiarnos en nuestra misión. Pero antes tienes que pasar una prueba para ver si eres nuestro verdadero líder –El guerrero de la Guerra segundo – Si en verdad es nuestro dirigente la sagrada armadura reaccionara ante su cosmos. Pero su es un impostor, su cuerpo volara en pedazos y la armadura se convertirá en piedra nuevamente –El guerrero del Hambre pregunto - ¿Está dispuesto a pasar esa prueba? –Pegaso respondio con determinación - ¡Sí!... ¡Estoy dispuesto!

Al oír esto los guerreros infernales lo miraban preocupados como preguntándose, ¿Debemos intervenir? ¿Podrá pasar la prueba?

En eso vieron a Seiya elevar su cosmos tratando de unirlo a la armadura al tiempo que se desprendía de la suya; pero al hacerlo comenzó a sufrir terribles dolores en todo su cuerpo que lo hacían lanzar alaridos de dolor -¡Aaah!... ¡Aaay! –Abel exclamo preocupado - ¡Seiya! –Lucifer pregunto burlón –No te creía tan ridículo Abel, ¿Por qué te preocupas por este mocoso que oso vencerte? –Este respondio – Aunque me venció y frustro mis planes no puedo negar que me preocupa. Por alguna extraña razón siento gran respeto por él, por su valor en el campo de batalla. Sería una pena perder a tan extraordinario guerrero en este momento. –Ellis segundo –Creo que entiendo lo que siente Abel por Pegaso; este a pesar de ser un caballero de bronce nunca ha titubeado en pelear contra un dios; y no debemos olvidar que es un mortal. Tal vez su espíritu indomable era lo que le daba esa fuerza para vencernos.

Para su sorpresa la sagrada armadura de Pegaso se ensamblo y convirtiéndose en una ráfaga partió de aquel lugar Hades tratando de detenerlo lanzo su espada pero está reboto como si la armadura estuviera protegida por un campo de fuerza y recibiendo su espada pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

En eso vio una intensa luz rojiza que envolvía al caballero cuyo cuerpo comenzaba como a inflamarse, este con su poca fuerza que le quedaba murmuro – Se-Señor Hades… señor Lu-Lucifer… p-por favor… a-yu…denme… ¡N-Noooo! –Y su cuerpo estallo en mil pedazos los dioses exclamaron alarmados -¡Ayies!

Ante esto los caballeros apocalípticos permanecían impasibles como si nada hubiera sucedido Cell ante esto se preguntaba –En verdad son seres infernales, ni siquiera se han inmutado. O, ¿Sabrán algo que nosotros no percibimos?

De pronto unos rayos dorados iban de un lado a otro; pero uno en especial les llamo la atención ya que se dirigía al escudo grabado en el yelmo de la armadura de la Muerte y escucharon levemente una risa que provenía de está –Je, je, je. –Y los caballeros apocalípticos se postraron ante él.

Los dioses con los ojos desorbitados miraban como estos se quitaron sus cascos y apreciaron que estos eran semejantes a su ´´esclavo´´ pero en cada rostro tenían marcados lo que representaban. El guerrero de la Peste, tenía un rostro putrefacto. El Hambre, un rostro cadavérico y Guerra, lleno de heridas y sangre. Quien tendiendo sus manos hacía la armadura de la Muerte dijo con respeto – Gran líder del apocalipsis, recibe tu arma sagrada para guiarnos en el camino que elijas. –Este quitándose el yelmo dijo al recibir su arma – Gustoso acepto el símbolo de la Muerte, ¡Y juro por ella guiarlos en nuestra misión!

Ellis aturdida trato de tocarlo preguntando – A-Ayies, ¿E-en verdad eres tú? –Quien furioso le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su arma exclamando - ¡No me toque! –Hades indignado desfundo su espada recriminándole - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Ellis?! –El caballero exclamo con ira - ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Acaso olvidaron lo que sucederá si alguien me toca?!... ¡Si quiere verla convertida en ceniza! ¡Adelante! ¡Pónganme una mano encima! ¡Pero, ay de aquel que se atreva! –Hades al ver la mirada del ex caballero Pegaso se sintió paralizado ya que este parcia estar hirviendo de odio y rencor a cuantos le rodearan Lucifer ante esto sonrió complacido y le dijo al nuevo capitán apocalíptico –Ayies, en verdad no asustaste. Creíamos que habías perecido con la explosión; pero me doy cuenta que solo despertó todo tú ira y odio que guardabas en lo profundo de tú corazón. Estoy seguro que ahora… -El caballero pregunto agresivamente – Ahora, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieren que lleve a los míos a cumplir sus caprichos?!... ¡Se equivocan! ¡Nosotros haremos cuanto queramos y nadie nos lo va a impedir! ¡Ni siquiera ustedes! –Hades tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo pregunto - ¡Ayies! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Perdiste la razón?!... ¡¿Has olvidado que si yo lo deseara podrías volver a tú prisión?! –El joven guerrero respondio riendo victorioso - ¡Ja! ¡¿Crees que me asustas?!... con esta armadura también poseo el poder entre la vida y la muerte, ya no tienes ningún efecto en mí, ja, ja, ja.

En eso se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza cayendo pesadamente al suelo murmurando - ¿Q-qué me pasa?... ¿Q-qué es este dolor? –Y perdió el sentido Abel arrodillado junto a él pregunto deseando levantarlo pero sentía temor de hacerlo por aquella armadura – Se-Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa? –Ayak lo levanto con sumo cuidado depositándolo en el trono de Hades Drainek pregunto severamente - ¡¿Quién se atrevió a manipular la mente de nuestro capitán?! –Lucifer haciéndose el desentendido pregunto – No sabemos, ¿A qué se refieren? –Nerak pregunto enfadado -¡¿Qué no lo saben?!... si mal lo recuerdo. Thanatos estaba manipulando sus sueños; y eso es muy peligroso para él, por no decir a quienes lo rodeen. Un caballero Pegaso destinado a ser el caballero Apocalíptico de la Muerte, su mente debe ser pura al bien o al mal. Pero ustedes lo han perturbado, y no sabemos, ¿Cómo reaccionara? Podría convertirse en su guerrero perfecto, llegar a asesinarlos si se volvió extraordinariamente sanguinario o llegara a enloquecer. Al no estar seguro de, ¿Quién es en realidad?. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar para ver su reacción. –Abel dijo – Ja- Jamás imaginamos eso. Si Seiya enloquece, ¿Qué haremos? –Ayak al oír este nombre pregunto - ¿Seiya?... es la tercera vez que lo llaman así; pero cuando está consiente lo llaman: Ayies. Han estado jugando con su mente, ¿Verdad? Pagaran caro su osadía –Al oír esto los dioses de las tinieblas sonrieron incrédulos; y al ver esto Ayak sonrió irónico diciendo – Búrlense si lo desean; pero después no se arrepientan de no haber escuchado nuestra advertencia.

En eso vieron al caballero de la Muerte apunto de despertar – Mmm –Ayies, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntaba Cell sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba, el joven guerrero incorporándose dijo – Ah, Cell, eres tú –Drainek pregunto – Capitán, ¿Cómo se siente? - ¿Capitán?... ahora recuerdo, ustedes son mis guerreros y me entregaron mi nueva armadura. Lo último que recuerdo, es que mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo, ¡¿Estallo?! Entonces, ¡¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?! –Preguntaba asombrado el caballero – Nerak respondio –Se debe a tu fuerza de voluntad, mi señor –Hades pregunto sin comprender - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Guerrero – Nerak explico – Debido a que nuestro dirigente en batallas anteriores nunca se dio por vencido. La sagrada armadura de la Muerte lo valoro. Porque si hubiera sido un caballero Pegaso débil, carente de determinación y cobarde. Su cuerpo jamás se hubiera regenerado; pero la fuerza de voluntad del actual Pegaso fue lo que permitió que tuviera una nueva oportunidad para vivir y ya no tendrá que depender más del poder de algún dios para volver al mundo mortal –Al oír esto los dioses se miraron entre sí preocupados por el gran poder que habían desatado.

Como si la otra personalidad del caballero saliera a flote comenzó a reír maliciosamente –Je, je, je. –Cell al notarlo dijo preocupado - ¡Oh no! ¡Volverá el ´´otro´´! –Los dioses temerosos preguntaron - ¡¿Qué dices?! - ¿Acaso no escucharon?... Volvió mi verdadero ser, ja, ja, ja. ¡Guerreros! ¡Prepárense!... Volveremos al mundo con luz para crear el caos y la destrucción, ja, ja, ja. –Ordenaba el caballero de la Muerte y Guerra con reverencia dijo – Capitán, solicito su autorización para traer a la vida a nuestros sagrados corceles –Ese autorizo – Puedes llamarlos –Y Ayak con un cuerno que colgaba de su cuello lo hizo sonar y de entre unas rocas salieron con gran estruendo unos briosos caballos relinchando furiosos y Drainek guiando uno de los caballos hacía su líder dijo –Listo, capitán –Quien ordeno al montar su caballo guardando su guadaña tras su espalda – Bien, ¡Partamos ya!

Thanatos al verlos a punto de partir se interpuso en su camino exclamando - ¡Deténganse!... ¡No pueden actuar sin el consentimiento de los dioses! –Ayies mirándolo con ira exclamo - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Insinúas que los caballeros Apocalípticos debemos rendir cuentas de nuestras acciones?... ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Nosotros somos guerreros indomables que no aceptan órdenes de nadie! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡De nadie! Ahora, ¡Apártate! ¡Si no quieres ser nuestro primer sacrificio al interponerte en nuestro camino! - ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Aun así no los dejare partir! –Exclamaba Thanatos decidido a todo.

Abel dijo –Déjalos ir. –Thanatos exclamo asombrado - ¡¿Señor?! –Abel sonriendo irónico dijo – Obedece, ellos pueden partir o hacer lo que les venga en gana –El dios menor de la muerte sin más remedio acato la orden y tan pronto se apartó del camino los caballeros salieron despavoridos sin rumbo fijo.

Hades molesto tomo a Abel por la ropa recriminándole -¡Abel! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Eres un estúpido!... ¡Si llegan al mundo con luz crearan el caos! ¡Alertaran a Atena y nuestros planes se vendrán abajo! –Abel dijo –No te enfades, ellos no llegaran lejos. La mente de Seiya volverá a sufrir un cambio y no tardara mucho – Hades más tranquilo dijo al soltarlo – Está bien, confiare en lo que dices.

Repentinamente oyeron los gritos de los caballeros apocalípticos - ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – ¡Hay que alcanzarlo! –Ayies gritaba angustiado - ¡Aaay! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! –Al oírlo los dioses se tele transportaron hacía haya, al llegar vieron con horror como el caballero de la Muerte era arrastrado por su caballo y su cuerpo a pesar de su armadura estaba dañado –Hades para salvarlo arrojo su espada para liquidar al animal el cual reparo salvajemente cayendo muerto sobre Ayies.

Alarmados corrieron a verlo y Lucifer con su poder desintegro al caballo para liberarlo, el caballero de la Muerte estaba lleno de heridas, desangrándose y comenzaba a convulsionar por el daño interno que le provocara el caballo, Ellis preocupada pregunto -¡¿Qué diablos paso?! –Ayak respondio – Cuando partimos él volvió a sentirse mal, perdió el control del caballo y cayo solo que su pie quedo atorado a la rienda. El caballo se desbocó y nos fue imposible alcanzarlo. Gracias por detenerlo señor Hades. Solo que en su estado actual está por fallecer, pueden dejarlo morir para que no les cause problemas, porque es muy peligroso que lo manipulen así. Pero si no quieren perderlo, denle parte de su poder para sanarlo; aunque no les garantizo que permanezca tranquilo, podría asesinarlos en cuanto despierte. Pero si desean salvarlo, ¡Adelante! –Y acomodo cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de su líder.

Los dioses infernales se quedaron muy pensativos y Hades decidió – Arriesguémonos. Pero será mejor atarlo para que no cometa alguna estupidez, ¿Están de acuerdo? –Los dioses respondieron - ¡Sí! –Ayak dijo –No apruebo del todo que aten al capitán; pero si han decidido salvarlo no hay alternativa. Porque está fuera de sí.

Los dioses rodearon el cuerpo malherido de su guerrero y antes de sanarlo Lucifer lo ato con unas poderosas cadenas que apareció con su poder al tenerlo fuertemente sujeto unieron sus manos transmitiéndole su cosmos para sanarlo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando abrió los ojos y al sentirse atado exclamo iracundo -¡Suéltenme desgraciados! O ¡Les pesara! –Ante la furia del caballero Hades exclamo -¡Incrementen más su poder para noquearlo! –Estos así lo hicieron y Ayies desesperándose por la gran cantidad de energía que recibía exclamo lleno de dolor -¡Noooo!

XIII

En la isla de la Reina Muerte parado en un peñasco Ikki lucia preocupado - ¿Otra vez esa energía?... si no hubiéramos derrotado a los dioses del mal diría que son ellos. Sobre todo me preocupa Shun, su cosmos lo sentí extraño, como si no fuera el de siempre; es como si alguien más estuviera dentro de él. ¿Podría ser?... no, no Hades está muerto; además destruí con mis propias manos el medallón maldito. Ah, no debo preocuparme. Shun jamás me ocultaría algo así, debo confiar en él.

De pronto una voz corto sus pensamientos -¡Maestrooo! – Eh, Wiland, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba Fénix - ¡¿Cómo qué qué pasa?! ¡Estoy listo para enfrentar la prueba para ganar mi armadura! –Decía su discípulo entusiasmando Ikki no pudo menos que sonreír dijo – Wiland, en verdad admiro tú valor. Veo que estas ansioso por enfrentar tú prueba –Wiland dijo ansioso – A sí es maestro, porque si lo pso podre ser un caballero de Atena; tal y como lo hubiera deseado el gran Kannon. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que este me ayudara en tan difícil prueba, ¡¿Comenzamos ahora?! –Ikki sonrió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza dijo –Veo que estas lleno de confianza en tú fuerza. Solo espero que eso no te lleve a una muerte segura.

Ikki y su pupilo se dirigieron al volcán de la isla y Fénix concentrando su poder para despertar al coloso pensaba entre preocupado y orgulloso – Wiland, tú carácter fuerte, alegre y optimista se parece mucho al de Seiya. Je, tal vez si aún viviera y se conocieran no tardaría en darnos dolor de cabeza con sus ocurrencias. Seiya, tú siempre me hiciste sonreír; y cuando nos dejaste creí que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Pero al conocer a Wiland renació en mi ese sentimiento que creía perdido. Parece como si hubieras vuelto a nacer en él; espero que se convierta en un gran combatiente como lo fuiste tú…¡Yaaah! –Y descargo su terrible poder en el corazón del volcán, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el imponente volcán desato su furia amenazante.

Ikki le dijo al joven – Wiland, si quieres ser merecedor de la armadura del caballero del Diablo, deberás ser capaz de calmar la ira del volcán desde su interior con tú cosmos. ¡¿Estás listo?! -¡Listo! Y ten por seguro que esa armadura será mía… ¡Hasta pronto! –Decía Wiland ascendiendo por el temible volcán, Ikki mirándolo murmuro. –Wiland, por favor cuídate y vuelve victorioso.

Rato después de que Wiland se adentrara al volcán, Trunks sobrevolaba cerca de la isla buscando a sus amigos – Que raro, creí sentir el ki de mi padre y el del señor Goku cerca de aquí; pero lo único que veo es mar. Tal vez estén en la isla. Percibo dos energías poderosas; pero no me son familiares. Bajare a investigar. Y descendió hacía la isla.

Al estar cerca del volcán sus ojos tropezaron con Wiland quien se adentraba al cráter y dijo asombrado -¡¿Está loco?! ¡Morirá si no sale pronto de ahí! ¡Iré a ayudarlo! –Y se dirigió hacia el futuro caballero.

Ikki pendiente de lo que pasaba al sentir el cosmos invasor extendió las alas de su armadura y se apresuró a llegar a él.

Trunks hacía lo posible por acercarse a Wiland, pero por la poca visibilidad que tenía por el humo se le dificultaba llegar a su objetivo se lamentaba - ¡Maldición!... ¡No logro ver nada! Si no me doy prosa ese joven morirá calcinado.

En eso distinguió una silueta que le impedía el paso y escucho una voz - ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! -¡Soy Trunks! ¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos ayudar al sujeto que está dentro del volcán o morirá! –Respondía el joven sayayin dispuesto a ayudar a Wiland, Ikki sujetándolo por un brazo dijo enérgicamente - ¡No te atrevas! ¡Nadie puede interferir en su prueba mucho menos un extraño como tú! –Trunks exclamo molesto - ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?! –Tal vez lo estoy, pero él debe vencer esa prueba para ser digno de su armadura. Y si un extraño como tú tratara de ayudarlo; sería una ofensa para su honor de caballero. Y no te lo perdonaría nunca, ¡¿Comprendes eso?! –Preguntaba Ikki mirándolo seriamente y Trunks dijo –No lo comprendo muy bien, pero, ¡¿Por qué arriesgar su vida por una simple armadura?! –Ikki respondio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –No son tan simples como piensas; ellas mismas eligen al guerrero que protegerán por su voluntad. Y nosotros atraves de nuestro cuerpo les damos parte de nuestro cosmos para irlas fortaleciendo conforme evolucione nuestro poder. Ahora mi discípulo para ganar la suya deberá ser capaz de contener la ira del volcán para ser digno de la armadura del caballero del Diablo. Solo que me preocupa un poco que a pesar de que la princesa Atena me ayudo a sacar del fondo del mar la isla de la reina muerte no ha perdido el poder de los guerreros que han muerto aquí. Sé que Wiland es fuerte pero… -Trunks dijo –No olvidemos que su cuerpo es humano. Pero dime, ¿Quién es esa princesa?... por qué en mi mundo no recuerdo a ninguna princesa con ese poder; porque cuando aparecieron unos androides asesinos varias regiones del mundo quedaron incomunicadas. Aunque en una ocasión mi madre me dijo que deseaba conocer un mítico santuario en Grecia protegido por unos fuertes guerreros al igual por el poder de Atena. Pero según tenía entendido ella solo era un mito, ¿Acaso la Atena de la que hablas será la misma? –Ikki respondio – A si es. Pero dime, ¿De dónde vienes para que tú mundo sea así? –El joven del futuro respondio – De otra época en el futuro; pero un amigo mí me ayudo a regresar a este tiempo para participar en un torneo que precisamente se realizara en Grecia. Organizado por la señorita Saori Kido –Ikki no pudo menos que sonreír y Trunks pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? –Fénix respondio – No nada, es que es precisamente la princesa Atena quien lo está organizando; y Saori Kido es su nombre de mortal. Y yo fui uno de sus caballeros; pero ahora que reina la paz, entreno a futuros caballeros para protegerla. –Trunks pregunto asombrado - ¡¿En verdad fuiste su guardián?! –Ikki respondio – A si es. Y precisamente la armadura que traigo puesta fue creada con su sangre divina. –Trunks exclamo asombrado - ¡¿Con la sangre de Atena?!

Repentinamente escucharon el estruendo del volcán, e Ikki voló hacía donde estaba su pupilo y Trunks lo siguió.

A escasos metros de la boca del coloso vieron la silueta del futuro caballero a punto de caer en la lava, su primer impulso fue tratar de ayudarlo; pero Ikki se detuvo diciéndole al joven sayayin - ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No podemos ayudarlo! –Trunks protesto - ¡Pero está a punto de caer! ¡Morirá! –El rostro de Fénix se endureció preparando su poder apuntando hacía a él quien poniéndose en guardia pregunto ofendido - ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme por querer ayudar a tú alumno?! –En respuesta Ikki soltó su poder destruyendo una roca que se dirigía a su cabeza Trunks asombrado ante esto dijo apenado – Gra-gracias señor, perdón, creía que quería matarme. –Ikki disponiéndose a partir dijo – No me lo agradezcas. Mi nombre es: ¡Ikki!... él está a punto de… -Y se sorprendió al ver al discípulo de Fénix en pie concentrando su poder al corazón del volcán murmuro - …I-increíble, se ha recuperado por completo. Es muy fuerte a pesar de que no posee la fortaleza de un sayayin. –Ikki al oír esto pregunto - ¿Sayayin? ¿Qué diablos es eso? –Trunks respondio – Es un guerrero proveniente del planeta Veyita –Ikki pregunto sorprendido - ¿Proveniente del planeta Veyita?... ¡¿Acaso eres un ser de otro mundo?! –No Ikki, soy un terrícola como tú; a no ser por que poseo la sangre de mi padre, quien fue el príncipe de ese planeta. Supuestamente venía a conquistar la tierra. Aunque más bien una parte de la tierra lo conquisto a él, je. –Decía Trunks sonriendo apenado descendiendo junto con Ikki a un acantilado, Fénix ante esto pregunto sonriendo. -¿Acaso te refieres a que tú madre conquisto su corazón? –A si es, aunque él tenía un carácter muy difícil pudo corresponder a los sentimientos de mi madre. Estoy ansioso por verlo nuevamente. –Decía emocionado Trunks, Ikki pregunto - ¿Volver a verlo? ¿Acaso en tú mundo no…? –Desgraciadamente no Ikki, de donde yo vengo la historia es muy diferente a la de esta época. En la mía, mi padre fue asesinado antes que yo pudiera recordar. Pude conocerlo al venir acá; y no sabes cuán grande fue mi alegría al conocerlo a pesar de que era muy duro conmigo; pero a fin de cuentas pude darme cuenta que si le importaba. Fue por esa razón que vine a esta isla, creí sentir su ki por aquí. Pero me equivoque no está aquí, aunque aún lo percibo cerca. –Explicaba Trunks –Es extraño, aunque yo también he estado percibiendo energías desconocidas; pero otras me son familiares y eso me preocupa –Decía Ikki, Trunks pregunto - ¿Por qué? Fénix –Este respondio – Porque unos se parecen al cosmos de los dioses del mal que mis amigos y yo derrotamos hace tiempo. Pero eso no es todo, siento otros seis cosmos desconocidos que están con ellos –El joven del futuro pregunto -¿Qué significara todo esto? ¿Crees que puedan volver a este mundo? –Ikki respondio – No me sorprendería, ya que Hades tiene el poder sobre la vida y la muerte… -Y se dijo para sí -…Además me inquieta la otra cosmo energía se siente más fuerte y maligna que la de todos lo dioses infernales juntos, ¡¿Quién rayos será?!.

Trunks al descubrir dos estatuas de piedra pregunto – Oye Ikki, ¿Quiénes son ellas? –Fénix al verlas no pudo evitar un gesto de tristeza respondio – Ella era la mujer que amaba y la otra es, ´´mi hermana´´ quien murió en la guerra contra Hades –El joven del futuro al ver su tristeza se disculpó – Perdón, no quise… -No te preocupes, eso quedo atrás. Ahora la única obligación que tengo es velar por que continúe la paz del mucho y cuidar a mi hermano menor, quien me tiene preocupado –Decía Ikki inquieto al recordar lo raro que percibía a Shun.

En eso escucharon una voz que provenía de la estatua de Pandora –Haces bien en preocuparte Ikki – Fénix pregunto asombrad – Esa voz… ¡Pandora! ¡¿Eres tú?! –Está respondio –Si Ikki, escape del infierno con la ayuda de Shaka, para advertirte que nuestro pequeño hermano está en peligro, al igual que tús amigos, Atena y Poseidón también. Los dioses de las tinieblas han resucitado, entre ellos Hades quien piensa reclamar a Shun y cumplir su objetivo con ayuda de los caballeros apocalípticos que son guiados por… - ¡¿Qué pasa Pandora?!... Dime, ¡¿Quién los comandara?! –Preguntaba Ikki angustiado - ¡Son comandados por…! N-no, por favor… ¡No lo hagas!... ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! –Exclamaba la hermana de Hades al ser eliminada por una fuerza extraña.

No podían salir de su asombro y Fénix acercándose lentamente a la estatua de Pandora murmuro – Pa-Pandora, ¿Q-qué te ha sucedido? –A pocos pasos de esta salió un espectro que paralizo a Ikki al reconocerlo y este dijo con una sonrisa diabólica –No te preocupes, pronto le harás compañía en el mundo de la nada, ja, ja, ja. –Guardo su guadaña esfumándose tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

Ikki conmocionado cayo de rodillas diciendo –N-no, no puedo creer lo que vi, ¿Acaso era…? –Trunks al verlo así se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Conocías al sujeto? –Creo que sí. Pero no puedo creer que fuera él… ¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás se atrevería a hacer eso! ¡Alguna fuerza del mal debió tomar la forma de Seiya! Pandora, si me hubieras alcanzado a decir que ocurre en el mundo de las sombras. Eliminare al que se atrevió a liquidar tú alma, ¡Sea quien sea!... ¡Lo juro! –Decía furioso el caballero divino del Fénix.

Trunks ante el estado del joven maestro pensaba. –Me pregunto, ¿Quién sería ese guerrero para ponerlo así?. Él me parecía el tipo que nadie le importa; pero veo que me equivoque. Está muy preocupado por su discípulo pero trata de ocultarlo; pero aun así no puede evitar vigilar que este bien; y ahora sufre por lo que paso con el espíritu de su hermana. No sé, ¿Por qué? pero me recuerda mucho a mi padre. ¿Será por su carácter fuerte y agresivo?... realmente, no lo sé.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir que la tierra temblaba con intensidad pregunto asustado -¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Ikki mirando al cráter del volcán respondio - ¡La ira del volcán se está extendiendo por toda la isla!... ¡Si Wiland no se da prisa desaparecerá toda la isla!

De pronto sobre este vieron la figura de una especie de dragón hecho de fuego que con su hocico absorbía la lava que se derramaba y la introducía nuevamente al corazón del coloso Ikki ante esto exclamo -¡Wiland finalmente despertó su poder! ¡El poder del dragón del diablo! –Trunks pregunto asombrado -¡¿El dragón del diablo?! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! –Ikki respondio emocionado – El dragón del diablo, es capaz de resistir cualquier tipo de fuego; incluso sería capaz de absorber el mismo fuego del sol –Trunks exclamo asombrado - ¡Fantástico! ¡Jamás pensé que un humano fuera capaz de resguardar tal poder en su interior. ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿Qué es esa luz?! –Y señalo una extraña centella que se dirigía al interior del volcán e Ikki respondio orgulloso –La armadura del caballero del diablo a reconocido a Wiland como su nuevo amo; ha ido a reunirse con él - ¡Sorprendente!... Jamás imagine que existieran armaduras tan especiales –Decía Trunks maravillado viendo a la armadura introduciéndose en el volcán.

En el interior del coloso Wiland yacía semiinconsciente sobre una roca debilitado por el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo murmuraba –Ma-estro Kannon… l-lo logre… cumplí su sueño de convertirme e-en caballero… pero, al pa-recer n-no podre usar mi ar-madura… si-ento mi cuerpo muy… dañado. A-al parecer… pronto me reuniré con usted –Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando vio tenuemente una luz rojiza que se acercaba a él se preguntó - ¿Q-qué es esa luz? – No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego a él y para su sorpresa era su armadura que permanecía suspendida a su lado llenando su cuerpo de energía y al recuperarse lo miraba sorprendido pensando –E-está es mi armadura… creo que me ha aceptado como su dueño; es extraño, pero siento como si dentro de ella quedara parte del espíritu del que fuera el maestro de mi maestro; y no bromeaba al decir que él era muy cruel y malvado. Aun se percibe la fuerza maligna que poseía –Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando su armadura comenzó a armonizar con él para cubrir su cuerpo y exclamo - ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!... ¡Aaah! –Y al integrarse con su armadura se tele transporto hacía donde estaba su maestro y Trunks.

XIV

En un lugar cerca de Jamil, Shiriu y Hyoga caminaban muy callados y pensativos, Shiriu rompiendo el silencio pregunto - ¿Qué tendrá Shun?... lo sentí muy extraño –Cierto, dijo que se sentía resfriado; pero creo que es algo más que eso, porque estaba muy nervioso. Además me inquietan los extraños cosmos que se perviven últimamente y hace un rato se hicieron más fuertes. Si no hubiéramos derrotado a los dioses del mal diría que son ellos, y que no están solos otras energías malignas los acompañan, ¿Tú qué crees? Shiriu –Preguntaba Hyoga –No lo sé, pero si en verdad son ellos debemos estar preparados para todo. Sobre todo ahora que no contamos con… -Decía el caballero Dragón repentinamente descubrió algo que lo angustio Hyoga al ver la expresión de su amigo y centro su mirada hacia aquel lugar y vio destruida la mansión de Mu y corrieron hacía aquel lugar.

Al llegar a las ruinas buscaron ansiosos a su pequeño amigo llamándolo -¡Kiki!... ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Responde! –Lo buscaron un buen rato sin encontrar señales de vida del discípulo de Mu, Hyoga desalentado dijo –Es inútil Shiriu, tal vez él este… -No digas eso Hyoga, solo queda un lugar por revisar, solo espero que este ahí. –Respondía Shiriu conservando la calma con la esperanza de que su pequeño amigo estuviera en un cuarto secreto que Muy y Kiki le habían enseñado.

Se apresuraron a ese sitio y al llegar este estaba bloqueado por escombros y Shiriu con un movimiento de su mano los removió, Hyoga vio asombrado un portón oculto el cual estaba entreabierto y Shiriu respiro con alivio pensando que tal vez Kiki estaba refugiado ahí abrieron de golpe y entraron.

El caballero divino del cisne pregunto al ver aquel cuarto lleno de armas y armaduras en malas condiciones –Shiriu, ¿Qué es este lugar? –Este respondio –Es el salón secreto donde Mu guardaba las armaduras que él creaba. Pero parece que algo malo paso, todo está destruido.

En eso escucharon un ruido proveniente de una de las armadura y se aproximaron sigilosamente y descubrieron a su amigo temblando de terror con los ojos desorbitados Shiriu al verlo así pregunto –Kiki, ¿Estás bien? –Este por lo asustado solo pudo murmuro – Shi-Shiriu –Hyoga pregunto –Dinos, ¿Qué paso aquí? –Kiki en respuesta se abrazó a Shiriu lleno de pánico quien al verlo así pregunto - ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿Por qué tiemblas así? Kiki –Este dijo tratando de calmarse –Shi-Shiriu… U-una fuerza siniestra estuvo aquí y robo la armadura de Pegaso –Hyoga pregunto sin comprender - ¿La armadura de Pegaso? – S-si Hyoga, por alguna extraña razón inconscientemente cree la armadura de Pegaso; y cuando me disponía a cerrar el taller llego un cosmos maligno transformado en un tornado negro destruyendo todo. Quise detenerlo con mi telequinesis; pero parecía una sombra. Tan pronto encontró la armadura de Pegaso la tomo y se marchó sin que yo pudiera hacer ago. Me sorprendió mucho que del tornado salía una voz muy parecida a la de Seiya quien reía lleno de maldad diciendo que pronto llevaría a cabo su venganza y destruiría a todo lo que alguna vez amo. –Explicaba Kiki Hyoga pregunto asombrado - ¿Estás seguro de lo que oíste? –Kiki movió afirmativamente la cabeza Shiriu exclamo -¡Oh no! –El Cisne pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Shiriu –Es que esto me ha preocupado aún más. Recuerdo que cuando fui a buscar a Shun, note que guardaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón; y recuerdo lo nervioso y pálido que estaba. Tal vez eso significa… -Hyoga dijo asombrado - ¡¿Quieres decir que ese terrible medallón ha vuelto a Shun?!... pero, ¡Si Ikki lo destruyo con sus propias manos! –Kiki dijo –Pero si ese medallón lo unía a Shun, y ha vuelto a él, eso quiere decir que… -El Dragón dijo – A si es Kiki, temo que Hades haya resucitado nuevamente junto con el resto de los dioses malignos, ya que se puede sentir enormemente sus cosmos malignos –Kiki pregunto – Pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora que Seiya no está con nosotros? –Shiriu respondio –Haremos lo que hubiéramos hecho si él continuará con nosotros; y donde quiera que este, que su espíritu nos guíe. –Hyoga segundo –Él tiene razón, protegeremos este mundo con todas nuestras fuerzas para que Seiya este orgulloso de nosotros; y que vea que seguimos su ejemplo. Y no nos daremos por vencidos así tengamos que luchar con todos los dioses de las tinieblas –El discípulo de Mu dijo – Yo también los ayudare en lo que pueda amigos.

XV

En Elison una sombra misteriosa se acercaba a Seiya quien se encontraba inconsciente sujeto con cadenas a un pilar y la sombra comenzó a llamarlo – Seiya… Caballero Pegaso despierta - ¿Uh?... ¿Q-quién me llama? –Preguntaba el caballero al abrir los ojos al hacerlo se sorprendió enormemente al ver aquel sujeto quien dijo burlándose - ¡Vaya!... ya era hora de que despertaras –Seiya pregunto molesta - ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Por qué eres igual a mí?! –Su doble respondio mirándolo con desprecio - ¿Igual a ti?... ¡Bah! ¡No me hagas reír! Tal vez somos iguales físicamente; pero nuestras mentes y corazones son totalmente diferente – Respondía el doble de Seiya mirándolo con desprecio y el caballero divino pregunto - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –La sombra dijo -¡Vaya! ¡Qué lento eres! ¿No entiendes que soy tú yo maligno? –Seiya pregunto - ¿Mi yo maligno? –A si es, cuando esos imbéciles le pidieron a ese repulsivo enano que dominara tú mente luchaste para impedirlo y lo ayudaron reforzando su energía maligna. Y cuando te deshiciste de ese gusano parte de su hechizo desapareció. Por tal razón, cada vez que mencionan el nombre de tú amada princesa, tús emociones salen a flote tratando de romper el hechizo sin que puedas lograrlo; y ´´según ellos´´ incrementaron más esa fuerza maléfica para que ´´Saori´´ no te atormentara más, y los muy imbéciles no tomaron en cuenta que al desaparecer ese cretino también desaparecía su hechizo opacando por completo la fuerza que estaba en tú mente, y por eso me libero a mí. Cosa que yo aprovechare, pero sobre todo ahora que te encuentras débil y no posees todo tú poder en este mundo de tinieblas. Tal como lo aproveche hace poco. –Seiya pregunto alterado - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –La sombra dijo riendo – Imbécil, ¿Acaso no recuerdas el placer que sentimos al eliminar el alma inservible de Kannon?! Ja, ja, ja –Seiya pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Destruiste el alma de Kannon? –Su otro yo dijo con una sonrisa irónica –No solo la de él, también la de la tonta hermana de Hades; pero que te quede claro. Yo no lo hice, fueron tús propias manos las que realizaron tal hazaña, no yo mismo lo hubiera pensado jamás, ja, ja, ja –Seiya dijo nervioso - ¡Mentira! ¡Jamás me atrevería a hacer eso!... Es cierto que ellos alguna vez fueron nuestros enemigos. Pero al final demostraron su arrepentimiento luchado de nuestro lado para destruir las malignas ambiciones de Hades. No solo ellos, también Poseidón nos brindó su ayuda, ¡Jamás me atrevería a dañarlos! –Dii lo que quieras… pero fuiste, ¡Tú! Quien los elimino. Recuerda como disfrutamos ver sus rostros llenos de confusión y terror viéndote blandear la guadaña de la muerte, ja, ja. –Decía burlándose la sombra, Seiya grito furioso - ¡Maldito! ¡Si no estuviera así me las pagarías! –Su doble con un gesto de fastidio cubriéndole la boca dijo susurrando – Silencio, vienen aquellos imbéciles, por el momento no es conveniente que me vean. Regresare a tú cuerpo esperando la oportunidad para deshacernos de ellos; y dejarle el camino libre al amo Zoldren para reinar nuevamente el universo. –Seiya pregunto - ¿Zoldren?... ¡¿Quién es ese?!... ¡Aaaah! –Y su otro yo se introdujo al interior de su cuerpo Pegaso semi inconsciente susurro – Sa-Saori.

XVI

Como si aquel susurro llegara a Saori quien se encontraba en uno de los balcones del santuario se llevó una mano al pecho angustiada se dijo - ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Será por los horribles cosmos que se están liberando? No, no es por ellos, es algo más. Es como si Seiya estuviera en peligro, pero su alma debe estar descansando en el paraíso.

En eso sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y al voltear descubrió a Marín y dijo - ¡Ah! Eres tu Marín –Quien pregunto al ver preocupación en el rostro de Saori - ¿Pasa algo? Atena –Esta dijo tratando de ocultar su angustia – N-no es nada, es solo que me siento un poco cansada con los preparativos del torneo. No te preocupes. –Marín dijo preocupada – No tienes por qué ocultarlo Atena, yo también siento como si Seiya estuviera sufriendo; y no puede equivocarme. Conozco su cosmos desde que era un niño. –Discúlpame no quise ocultártelo. Pero como todos están entusiasmados por el torneo, no quería preocuparlos después de lo que sufrimos con la perdida de Seiya –Decía apenada Saori, y el caballero del águila dijo -Sé a qué te refieres, incluso Shaina no ha podido recuperarse por completo; y esa es la razón por la que vine a verte. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. –Saori pregunto -¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Marín respondio – Desde que fue derrotado Hades ha estado entrenando incansablemente y temo por su salud. Está muy obsesionada con entrenar. Siento como si de alguna forma se sintiera responsable por la muerte de Seiya por no contar con la fuerza necesaria para apoyarlos contra Hades. –Saori dijo – Podría ser. Ella siempre nos ha acompañado en las batallas que hemos sostenido; pero en está ocasión le fue imposible. Porque su poder era muy débil aun; aunque tal vez pueda igualarse a los caballeros dorados –Al mencionarse estos Marín no pudo evitar sentirse triste Saori se disculpó –Perdona, sé que también ha sido difícil para ti el perder a Aioria. Él era tú mejor amigo, ¿Verdad? –Marín tratando de ocultar su tristeza dijo –A si es, él era un amigo muy querido. Pero no tienes por qué disculparte, ya he superado eso. Además a Aioria no le gustaría verme triste. Lo único que puedo hacer por él es recordarlo como el gran caballero y amigo que fue y atesorar los bellos momentos que compartimos juntos. –Marín, como me gustaría tener tú fortaleza. Yo a pesar de los esfuerzos que hago no puedo olvidar ese terrible día; y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por la muerte de Seiya… ya que por protegerme fue que… -Decía la diosa tratando de evitar un sollozo.

Repentinamente una estrella fugaz atravesó el santuario aterrizando cerca del lugar de entrenamiento de los caballeros, Saori al reconocer la energía de aquella estrella misteriosa exclamo - ¡Marín!... esa energía se parece a la de… -Marín exclamo asombrada - ¡Si Atena!... ¡Ese cosmos se parece al de Seiya! –Y se apresuraron al lugar donde cayera aquel astro.

Shaina estaba en meditación como parte de su práctica y al sentir aquel cosmos exclamo asombrada - ¡No es posible!... ¡Pero este cosmos es…! –Y corrió al lugar de donde provenía la energía.

Al llegar a ese objeto su corazón palpito con fuerza al ver la armadura divina de Pegaso y aturdida se arrodillo ante está dijo llorando – Se-Seiya, ¿Por qué tú sagrada armadura está aquí? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo en el mundo donde estás?... Oh Seiya, como quisiera haber muerto contigo, y pasar la eternidad juntos. Aunque no me amaras, porque sé que tú amor pertenece a Saori. ¡Seiya! ¡Cuánto te extraño! –De pronto salió un murmullo de la armadura –A-yu-da-me -¿E-eres tú? ¿Seiya? –Preguntaba Shaina y la voz se escuchó más débil –Sha-Shaina… ayúdame –Esta pregunto ansiosa - ¡Seiya!... dime, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?! –El espíritu del caballero pidió –La luz… La luz de la esperanza… ne-necesito el poder del… -Y su voz se pierde por completo - ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?, lo sentí como si estuviera sufriendo mucho. ¿Será qué?... ¡Debo ir a Elison! –Se decía así misma dispuesta a ir al mundo de las tinieblas.

En eso llegan Saori y Marín quien le pregunto al verla dispuesta a dejar el santuario –Shaina, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vas? –Shaina dijo decidida - ¡Voy a Elison!... Seiya me necesita, de su armadura salió su voz pidiéndome ayuda. –Saori dijo –Shaina, la sagrada armadura de Pegaso quedo sepultada en Elison. Tal vez el cansancio te hizo verla –Shaina dijo retadoramente dispuesta a irse –Atena, ¡Créeme por favor! ¡Acabo de estar junto a ella! ¡Y de ella provenía la voz de Seiya! ¡Parece que está sufriendo mucho! ¡Iré haya con o sin tú protección! –Marín dijo mirando a Saori esperando su orden - ¿Atena? –Y para su sorpresa está con su poder golpeo a Shaina para detenerla esto murmuro semiinconsciente –Se-Se-i-ya –Marín corrió a auxiliar a su amiga exclamando - ¡Shaina! –Saori dijo – No te preocupes, solo utilice el poder suficiente para noquearla –El caballero del Águila dijo tomando en sus brazos a Shaina –Pero Atena, ¿Y si es cierto lo que dijo Shaina? –Saori dijo – Si fuera cierto, de todas formas no lo hubiera dejado ir. Su cuerpo sería destruido por completo, porque aún queda gran parte del poder de Hades. Y aunque él murió y parte de su reino está en ruinas debe tener impregnado su terrible cosmos.

Algo llamo su atención al caer delicadamente a sus pies Marín ante esto pregunto - ¿Un pétalo de flor de loto? –Y vieron asombradas una hilera de pétalos de dicha flor y la siguieron para ver a dónde se dirigía.

Al llegar al final grande fue su sorpresa al quedar ante la armadura divina de Pegaso Marín exclamo - ¡Imposible!... pero es… -Saori segundo - ¡La armadura divina de Pegaso! –Una voz conocida dijo – Princesa Saori –La encarnación de Atena dijo – Eres Shaka, ¿Verdad? –El caballero dorado de Virgo dijo apareciendo poco a poco su imagen –Si Atena, he atravesado el umbral del otro mundo con la ayuda de la armadura sagrada de Pegaso para prevenirte que algo terrible está por pasar. –Saori pregunto - ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con los cosmos de los dioses del mal que hemos estado percibiendo? – Shaka respondió –No solo es eso Atena, los caballeros apocalípticos han despertado –Marín dijo asombrada - ¡¿Los caballeros apocalípticos?!... creía que solo eran un mito –No tomes a la lígera los mitos, muchas veces encierran una gran verdad. Como el hecho de que su dirigente sería un caballero Pegaso –Decía Shaka Marín pregunto - ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! Shaka –Saori respondió –Desde hace mucho tiempo se decidió por un ser supremo; incluso por encima de Zeus que el que dirigiría a los caballeros apocalípticos por el mundo, al caos o a la paz sería un noble caballero Pegaso. Pero si en está ocasión el elegido es Seiya no hay de qué preocuparse por que él… -Shaka interrumpió –Te equivocas Atena –Está pregunto - ¿Qué quieres decir? Shaka –La reencarnación de Buda dijo – El Seiya que conocimos cambió por completo. Los dioses del mal transformaron su mente; y ahora solo piensa en matar a quien se interponga en su camino. Tal y como lo hizo con el alma de Kannon y Pandora quienes trataron de prevenir a Ikki y a Poseidón, pero debido a que ellos poseían un alma mortal común no lograron materializarse por completo y eso le facilito terminar con ellos. –Shaina murmuro recobrando el conocimiento –N-no… eso no puede ser verdad. –Shaka dijo –Sé que es imposible de creer, pero hay que tener en cuenta que los dioses del mal lo tienen controlado con un poder extraño. Tal como me lo dijo Saga –Shaina pregunto -¿Saga? –Shaka dijo con tristeza –A si es, con su último cosmos me advirtió que algo turbio pasaba, puesto que cerca de su prisión pasaron los dioses del mal acompañados por Seiya y otros guerreros. Lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar de la propia boca de Seiya que desea matar a Atena y a sus amigos. –Marín exclamo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¡¿Qué mataría a Atena y a sus amigos?!... ¡Ese no puede ser el noble guerrero a quien yo entrene! ¡Seiya jamás haría algo así!

En eso se escuchó una voz – Finalmente di contigo Shaka –Este exclamo al ver sobre una roca al capitán de los caballeros apocalípticos - ¡Eres tú! –Ayies saltando de la roca exclamo - ¿Creíste poder escapar de mi con la ayuda de la inútil armadura de Pegaso para escabuirte con Pandora?... ¡Eres un estúpido! –Shaka murmuro preocupado al verle la mirada invadida por el mal –Se-Seiya –Las jóvenes al ver la actitud de Shaka no comprendían que ocurría puesto que no veían a nadie junto a él y solo escuchaban vagamente una voz Shaina pregunto -¿Qué es lo que pasa? Shaka –Shaka respondió algo temeroso –É-él está aquí, Seiya salió del otro mundo; pero está lleno de maldad –El caballero de la Muerte dijo con fastidió - ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!... ¡Me tienen harto con ese nombre!... ¡Soy Ayies dirigente de los caballeros apocalípticos! ¡Que les quede claro! –Shaka pregunto - ¿Ayies? –El guerrero exclama -¡No voy a repetirlo! ¡Solo he venido para llevarte a lo más profundo del infierno!

Para su sorpresa Shaka lloraba en silencio sacando de la nada su rosario, ante esto Saori pregunto temerosa – Sha-Shaka… ¿T-tú rosario? ¿Por qué? –Virgo respondió –Perdóname, pero para impedir la destrucción del mundo. Debo destruir a Pegaso –Quien al oír las palabras de Shaka dijo burlándose –Ja, ja, ¡¿Qué vas a destruirme?! ¡No me hagas reír!... es más las lágrimas que derramas son prueba viviente que desaparecerás tú, ¡No yo! Tus lágrimas demuestran tú debilidad, ja, ja, ja. – Shaka dijo –Te equivocas. Las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos son del dolor y la tristeza que siento por ti. Tú el más valeroso defensor de Atena manipulado por el mal y desquiciado por el poder infernal del guerrero de la Muerte - ¡Bah! ¡Estupideces!... Este es mi verdadero ser. Lo que pase junto a Atena y mis idiotas compañeros no fue más que un disfraz para cubrir mi ser interior. Tarde o temprano los mataría para hacerme del poder del santuario, ¿Y por qué no?... ¡Del mundo entero!, ja, ja, ja. Ahora que he despertado como el líder de los caballeros apocalípticos, tengo el poder suficiente como para destruir a los dioses de todo el universo, incluyéndote a ti, ´´Querida Atena´´. –Decía el caballero materializándose al tocar suavemente el rostro de Saori –Shaina dijo tratando de hacer razonar al guerrero –Ayies o Seiya o quien quiera que seas, por favor recuerda lo que sentías por Atena. Tú que la protegías con todo el poder de tú amor sin importar lo que te pasara, también recuerda el amor con el cual Saori siempre los protegía –Al escuchar este nombre el guerrero retrocedió aturdido murmurando – Sa-Sao… ¿O-otra vez este dolor? ¿Qué esto que siento en mi mente y en mi corazón? –Shaka al verlo así no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por él y lentamente acerco su mano al hombro de Ayies quien reacciono al instante soltando un golpe con su guadaña, Shaka sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó su rosario para protegerse el cual se rompió en pedazos.

El caballero de la Muerte casi repuesto sonrió maliciosamente al ver el rosario destrozado dijo –Bien merecido llevas el nombre del hombre más cercano a los dioses si hubieras sido cualquier otro espíritu hubieras desaparecido al instante junto con ese estúpido rosario. Ahora que esa basura fue destruida no sabrás cuantos seremos los que limpiaremos el mundo, ¿Y por qué no?... ¡El universo!, ja, ja, ja. –Marín exclamo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¡¿No puedes hablar en serio caballero?! –Este dijo – Pues créelo. Cuando mi amo Zoldren desate en su totalidad su poder no quedara nada de este mundo miserable, ja, ja, ja –Saori exclamo asustada - ¿Zoldren?... ¡Imposible! –Shaka pregunto – Princesa Saori, ¿Acaso se refiere a…? –Saori movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

En eso escucharon quejarse al caballero apocalíptico - ¡Ay!... N-no otra vez –Al notar esto el caballero de oro vio la oportunidad para atacarlo con su gran poder y el capitán del apocalipsis al darse cuenta dijo burlándose – Mal-Maldito… N-no te atreverás… No tienes las suficientes agallas para matarme –Shaka concentrando al máximo su poder dijo – No estés tan seguro, sabes bien que yo no dudo en destruir al mal sin importar quien sea… -Al tenerlo en su totalidad exclamo - …¡Tesoro del cielo! –Shaina viendo indefenso al caballero por el dolor que sentía se lanzó para protegerlo con su cuerpo abrazándose a él y este exclamo furioso -¡Suéltame estúpida! ¡Morirás si me tocas! –Pero la advertencia llego tarde la reina cobra quedo pulverizada al entrar en contacto con la armadura de la Muere, Saori y Marín exclamaron - ¡Shaina! –Shaka indignado tomando un poco de las cenizas de Shaina le recrimino a Ayies - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto?!... Ella que te amaba tanto. ¡Shaina no se merecía esto! –El caballero sonriendo maliciosamente dijo –Ella misma se buscó su propia muerte, por ese vano sentimiento llamado: ´´Amor´´. Además todo ser vivo o espíritu que toque mi armadura le pasara lo que a su amiga. Los únicos que podemos tocarla somos aquellos que representamos a la muerte o mis guerreros… ¡Los caballeros apocalípticos! –Una voz siniestra dijo -¡Ayies! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! –Este respondió –Nada en especial majestad, solo saludaba a la estúpida Atena y sus aliados. ¿Desea que le sirva en algo? –Su amo dijo – Vuelve pronto a tú cuerpo, tus ´´supuestos amos´´, van por ti; y no debes desperdiciar tú poder. –El caballero sonriendo irónico dijo –En seguida señor, después de todo sufrirán más ahora que me han visto; y si los mato ahora no sería divertido –Su amo dijo – Ja, ja, ja, Tienes razón, ahora, regresa ya. –Ayies acercándose a Saori dijo –Ahora voy… -Y le dijo al oído - …Disfruta lo que te queda de vida Atena. Los veré muy pronto. –Y luego le dijo a Shaka -…No creas que te has librado de mí. Tarde o temprano te dañare como no tienes idea…Hasta pronto. –Y se desvaneció junto con el poder de su amo.

Al irse estos Saori, Shaka y Marín no podían salir de su asombro al sentir el cosmos tan enorme procedente del amo de Ayies, Saori nerviosa dijo –N-no puede ser, pero ese cosmos pertenece a… -El caballero Virgo segundo –No hay duda princesa Saori, ese era el poder de Zoldren –Marín pregunto – El Zoldren del que hablan, ¿Es el titán que conocemos como Cronos? –Shaka respondió –Así es, solo que su poder me desconcierta. Es como si hubiera recobrado su juventud y su gran poder – Saori exclamo - ¡Oh no! - ¿Qué pasa? Atena –Preguntaba Shaka, Saori dijo - ¿Recuerdas el muro infranqueable más allá de la tumba de Hades? –El caballero dorado respondió – Por supuesto, pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese muro? –La diosa respondió –Tal vez ahí pudo estar oculto la prisión de Cronos, donde mi padre Zeus lo apreso por toda la eternidad; y tal vez con la sangre derramada de los dioses y los guerreros. Rejuvenecimos y fortificamos el poder del dios del tiempo –Marín pregunto – Pero, si en realidad despertó, ¿Cómo lo detendremos? No contamos con la fuerza necesaria como para detenerlo –Shaka dijo –Existe una forma… -Ambas lo miraron interrogantes este continuó -…Si pudiéramos unir a… - En eso percibió algo Marín al notarlo pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Shaka –Este respondió –Percibo un cosmos maligno, como si fuera el del caballero de la Muerte; pero es algo diferente… ¡Oh no!... –Y se llevó ambas manos al cuello al sentir que algo lo estrangulaba, Saori y Marín exclamaron preocupadas - ¡Shaka! –Quien dijo trabajosamente –N-no se preocupen por mí… Sa-salven a… ¡Aaah! –Y su atacante dijo jalando su látigo para asfixiarlo – Ja, ja, ja, ¡Estúpido!... Tú no debes salvar a nadie. Nuestro amo Zoldren y mi capitán se encargaran de destruir a todos los que osen interponerse en nuestro camino para apoderarnos del universo, ja, ja, ja. –Shaka dijo debilitándose – T-te equivocas… Atena y sus caballeros divinos… de-detendrán a la mal-dad… de tus amos –Y su agresor jalo más su látigo para castigarlo exclamo - ¡Silenció! ¡Solo dices estupideces!... dejaras de decirlas cuando mi látigo te contagie con la peste, ja, ja, ja. –Marín al oír esto se lanzó a atacar a aquel ser, Shaka con gran esfuerzo expulso algo de su poder para detenerla y con sus fuerzas minadas dijo –N-no te acerques… mo-moriras si la fu-erza del la-látigo te lle-gara a al-canzar… pro-protege a Atena… ¡Aaah! –Saori y Marín exclamaron angustiadas - ¡Shakaaa! –El guerrero de la Peste dijo burlándose – Ay, Shaka, Shaka… en verdad eres idiota, solo desperdicias tú poder protegiendo a estas insignificantes mujeres –Este no pudo oír más ya que perdió el sentido, su adversario sonrió satisfecho diciendo –Ahora se me facilitará llevarlo a las tinieblas, tal como pidió el capitán. ¿Para qué lo necesitará? ¿Planeará fortificarse con su poder? ¡Bah! ¡¿Qué me importa?!... Él sabe lo que hace –Saori le pregunto – Caballero, ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con Shaka?! –Llevarlo a mí capitán, aunque desconozco su destino. Yo mismo lo desconozco. Lo único que sé es que ustedes y sus amigos llorarán eternamente en el infierno, ja, ja, ja. Hasta pronto, ja, ja, ja. –Y Nerak desapareció llevando consigo a Shaka sobre sus hombros.

Marín exclamo alarmada - ¡Atena! ¡Se ha llevado a Shaka! ¡¿Cómo lo ayudaremos?! –Desafortunadamente nada por ahora. Solo podemos estar pendientes cuando el ejército del mal venga a este mundo; y detenerlos. Es la única forma en que podemos pagarle el que nos haya protegido. –Decía con tristeza Saori –Tienes razón. No dejaremos que su sacrificio sea en vano. El consuelo que me queda es que su alma es fuerte; y tal vez aún podamos salvarlo donde quiera que lo tengan –Decía Marín viendo esto como una esperanza y Saori dijo preocupada –Tal vez su alma sea fuerte; pero me preocupa lo que dijo el caballero de la Muerte con respecto a su armadura; y en el estado que se encuentra podría dañarlo. –Es cierto, solo podemos rogar para que Seiya o quien quiera que sea no dañe a Shaka – Decía Marín arrodillada ante lo que quedaba del rosario del caballero dorado de Virgo.

En eso paso un fuerte viento arrastrando las cenizas de Shaina y el caballero femenino del Águila dijo con tristeza –Adiós amiga mía, siempre te recordaremos… Solo te pido que nos des la fuerza necesaria para combatir contra el ejército del mal.

XVII

En el fondo del mar Poseidón lucia preocupado caminando de un lado a otro pensando – Esto no puede ser, pero sentí como si el alma de Shaka hubiera desaparecido; y podría decir que el sujeto que estaba con él era Seiya solo que su cosmos era maligno. No es nada parecido al noble cosmos del guerrero que ha protegido en incontables ocasiones al mundo. –Una voz exclamo - ¡Lord Poseidón! –El señor del mar dijo -¡Ah Saren! ¿Qué sucede? –Acabo de sentir dos cosmos, uno parecía ser Shaka de Virgo; pero la otra… -Decía preocupado el general marino de la sirena –Cierto, además siento algo extraño entre este mundo y el de los muertos; pero, no me explico, ¿Qué? –Se lamentaba Poseidón, una voz respondió –Es por que han despertado los caballeros apocalípticos, mi señor. –Poseidón dijo -¿Yeden? –Quien era acompañado por Goku y Vegeta, Saren pregunto - ¿Los caballeros apocalípticos? –Yeden explico –En un antiguo pergamino del templo de los generales, habla de su aparición. Se abrirá un portal entre este mundo y el de los muertos y su dirigente sería un caballero Pegaso quien los guiaría al caos o a la paz del universo. Como lo ha hecho atraves de los siglos. –Vegeta pregunto molesto - ¡¿Qué quieres decir sabandija?! –Este respondió –No es necesario exaltarse Vegeta, les mostrare el pergamino –El señor del mar pregunto –Yeden, ¿Ahí continúan los pergaminos sagrados del universo? –Este asintió con la cabeza, Goku pregunto – Poseidón, ¿Qué son los pergaminos sagrados del universo? –Vegeta exclamo - ¡Kakarotto! ¡Eres un tonto! –Goku pregunto incrédulo - ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? –Vegeta dijo con despreció – Por supuesto, no soy tan ignorante como tú –Saren comento – Imagino que como príncipe de tú raza, no solo debías ser un gran combatiente, si no también conocimientos de los planetas que conquistarías, ¿Verdad? –Vegeta pregunto molesto - ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! ¡¿Acaso el gusano de Kakarotto?! –Quien tratando de calmarlo dijo – Yo no pude decirle eso Vegeta, recuerda que no sabía de mi origen sayayin hasta que conocí a mi hermano Raditz –Sorrento dijo – Dice la verdad Vegeta, además recuerda que tan solo era un bebe cuando lo mandaron a la tierra. –Vegeta pregunto sin comprender –Cierto. Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que sepan tanto de nosotros? –Yeden dijo –Eso te lo puede responder yo. Se debe a que Saren y yo como los gemelos del mar al reunirnos despertó el poder de Saren de leer la mente y queríamos conocerlos mejor; por eso se adentró a sus mentes. Espero no les haya molestado – Vegeta protesto - ¡Sabandijas! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! –Goku dijo – Vamos Vegeta, no te enfades. Solo querían saber acerca de nosotros; además si no los hubiéramos conocido no hubiéramos tenido este fantástico entrenamiento. Yeden, ¿Si Saren puede leer la mente? ¿Cuál es tu poder? –Yeden respondió -La clarividencia. Con ella supe que ustedes vendrían al templo del mar; pero no solo ustedes, alguien conocido por ustedes pronto llegará. Es más, lo percibo cerca –Todos los presentes se concentraron para sentirlo Vegeta al reconocer la energía pensó emocionado - ¡E-Es, Trunks!... Me alegro que ya este aquí… -Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar a Goku. -¡Vegeta! ¡Es Trunks! ¡Trunks está cerca! - …¡Bah!... ¡¿Y qué me importa?!. Lo único que me interesa es ver ese pergamino, para ver si existe alguna forma de detener a los caballeros apocalípticos, junto con sus malvados lideres –Goku dijo -Pero Vegeta, si él también recibiera este entrenamiento; tal vez… -El príncipe sayayin protesto - ¡Bah!... ¡Con nosotros basta! –Goku dijo –Vamos no seas egoísta. Trunks solo quiere igualar tu poder para que pueda… -El orgulloso guerrero lo interrumpió y dijo furioso -¡¿Para que vuelva a humillarme?! ¡No gracias!... ¡Yeden! ¡Llévame enseguida a ese templo! –Este le dijo a su emperador –Majestad, iré con Vegeta al templo de los siete generales para revisar el pergamino. Goku, ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Goku dijo mirando con seriedad a Vegeta –No Yeden, es muy aburrido ver papeles que no entiendo. Me quedare con Poseidón para traer a Trunks –Yeden murmuro esperando la reacción de Vegeta - ¿Vegeta? –Quien dijo con fastidió - ¡Hagan lo que quieran!... Pero no esperen que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos –Saren pregunto asombrado - ¡Vegeta!... ¡Si se trata de tú propio hijo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan frió con él?! –Vegeta dijo encaminándose por un amplio corredor ¿Eso qué importancia tiene?... ¡Vamos Yeden! –Yeden dijo con reverencia –Enseguida Vegeta… con su permiso emperador –Y se marchó tras Vegeta.

Al quedar solos, Poseidón, Sorrento y Goku, Saren dijo sorprendido - ¡Vaya!... Jamás imagine que él tuviera esos sentimientos –Goku dijo –Lo sé Saren, él difícilmente expresa sus sentimientos por los demás –Saren dijo –N-no me refiero a eso, se bien que Vegeta no expresa sus emociones; pero al sentir a su hijo estaba muy contento -¡¿En verdad?! ¡Vaya!... y yo creyendo que olvido su afecto por Trunks. La única vez que lo vimos expresar sus sentimientos por él fue cuando Cell lo mato. Esa vez se molestó mucho; pero no como guerrero si no como un padre que ha perdido a su hijo –Poseidón pregunto - ¡¿Có-Cómo que Trunks estaba muerto?! –El sayayin explico –Cuando creíamos a Cell apareció de la nada; y con su poder quiso deshacerse de alguno de nosotros y perforo el pecho de Trunks y murió. Pero, gracias a las esferas del dragón lo revivimos junto con las otras personas que mato Cell. –Sorrento dijo –Deben ser muy especiales como para realizar tal milagro, ¿Verdad? –Poseidón dijo melancólico –Ahora las recuerdo. –Goku pregunto - ¿También las conoces? Poseidón –El rey del mar respondió -¡Claro!... No he existido por más de 5000 años por nada –Goku exclamo - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más de 5000 años?!... Entonces, ¡Eres una momia! –Sorrento viendo esto como una falta de respeto a su señor exclamo -¡Goku! –El señor del mar sonriendo divertido dijo – Je, je, no te preocupes Saren. Goku, admiro tu sinceridad; pero solo mi espíritu tiene esa edad. Ya que en la actualidad mi cuerpo tiene 18 años –Al oír esto Goku se quedo muy pensativo y dijo confundido –Sigo sin comprender, tienes un cuerpo joven… pero tú alma es vieja. –Poseidón sonriendo dijo –Mira, cuando los mortales mueren su alma tiene que pasar por cierta evolución para renacer. Pero nosotros los dioses tenemos un cuerpo predestinado para utilizarlo cuando lo creamos conveniente. Ya sea nuestro descendiente directo o tengan el mismo símbolo cósmico del dios que representara –Goku dijo muy serio. –Ah, eso suena interesante; pero lo único que sé es… -Saren pregunto - ¿Qué Goku? –Este exclamo - ¡Que me estoy muriendo de hambre! –Al oír esto Poseidón y Sorrento rieron de buena gana y el general de la sirena dijo -¡Caray! Goku, eres impredecible, je, je, je. –Poseidón dijo – Je, je, je, Traigamos a Trunks para luego pasar al comedor, ¿Estás de acuerdo? Goku –Este exclamo entusiasmado - ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Entre más pronto mejor! –Poseidón dijo –Entonces pasemos al patio principal –Para su sorpresa su invitado ya estaba en la entrada exclamando -¡De prisa!... ¡Poseidón! ¡Saren!... ¡En cuanto más pronto traigan a Trunks más pronto comeremos! –Los residentes del ar ante a impaciencia de Goku por comer no pudieron menos que sonreír Saren comento –Goku es muy extraño, ¿No lo cree mi señor? –El señor del mar respondió –Tienes razón, ama la pelea; pero su corazón y su alma son puros e inocentes; y eso me preocupa. –Saren pregunto - ¿Por qué? mi señor -¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?... Hades renacería en el cuerpo del hombre que tuviera el alma y el corazón más puros; y por desgracia el elegido fue Shun. Sobre todo por el medallón maldito que Pandora le dio en su niñez; y ahora que ya no existe temo que quisiera posees el alama de nuestro amigo – Respondía preocupado Poseidón Sorrento dijo con tristeza –Entonces debeos estar preparados para todo; y ojala que su presentimiento no se haga realidad. Lamentaría mucho tener que lastimar a tan extraordinario guerrero –Si Saren, yo también –Decía Poseidón con tristeza caminando hacía el templo principal de su reino.

Mientras Yeden y Vegeta llegaron ante un gran portón hecho de oro y el general marino del Tritón preparo su caracol y el príncipe sayayin protesto - ¡¿Otra vez tú ridículo caracol?! ¡¿Qué no puedes abrir de otra forma?! –Yeden dijo –No Vegeta, todo el templo está regido por el sonido de mi caracol para evitar que algún intruso penetre en los lugares sagrados del reino marino. Como el templo de los siete generales -¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!... ¡Te demostrare que estas equivocado! ¡Abriré esa insignificante puerta!... ¡Hazte a un lado! –Ordenaba Vegeta, Yeden insistió –Te aconsejo que no lo hagas –En respuesta Vegeta soltó su poder contra el portón y para su sorpresa este se le regresaba, era tal su asombro que no podía moverse y murmuro – I-Imposible –Yeden ante esto soltó para arrojarlo a un lado evitando que la bola de energía dañara a Vegeta y le dijo reprendiéndolo - ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –Este aún algo aturdido pregunto –D-dime, ¿Qué rayos sucedió? –Yeden explico – Cuando usaste tú cosmos contra el portón del templo desconoció la vibración de energía; y por eso reacciono reflejando tú poder. Incluso haría lo mismo con el poder de mi señor. –Vegeta pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Quieres decir que ni el mismo Poseidón puede entrar ahí sin la ayuda la ayuda de tú caracol?! –Exacto, debido a que su alma debe depender de un cuerpo mortal, le dio todo el poder a mi caracol sobre su reino. Hasta el día que él mismo vuelva a expandir su poder en todo su reino –Vegeta pregunto –Entonces, ¿El cuerpo que ahora posee solo es un instrumento para él? –Yeden dijo –El cuerpo que ahora usa, pertenece a un descendiente de su familia; y lo utiliza para desplazarse en el mundo terrestre. Si no fuera así, solo su espíritu estaría presente o tal vez sellado en le jarrón de Atena –Vegeta pregunto -¿Sellado en el jarrón de Atena? ¿Qué acaso no son amigos? –El general Tritón explico – En un tiempo muy distante fueron rivales porque mi emperador no solo deseaba regir el mar sino también a la tierra… el dominio de Atena. Sostuvieron varias confrontaciones; pero al parecer con la reciente lucha que sostuvo Atena contra Hades ayudo a mi amo a abrir los ojos para que se diera cuenta de lo importante que es Atena para el mundo. Porque no solo vela por el mundo terrestre sino también por su mundo marino. Tal vez el amor que siente Julián por Saori le dio la fuerza necesaria para salir de su cautiverio porque atraves de los ojos de este joven vio todo el amor y la bondad con la cual Saori protege al mundo entero. –Vegeta dijo sonriendo burlón - ¿El amor?... ¡Bah! ¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Cómo ese sentimiento tan absurdo puede dar tal fuerza?! –Yeden dijo – Eso nadie puede saberlo, incluso un guerrero sanguinario fue vencido por ese sentimiento, ¿No es así? –Vegeta protesto sonrojado - ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Un guerrero sayayin no puede ser vencido por nada! ¡Mucho menos el príncipe sayayin! –No es algo para que te avergüence Vegeta, si sientes amor o cariño por alguien no es digno de debilidad, al contrario… Hay veces que el amor puede volvernos invencibles. No temas el demostrar tú afecto. Sobre todo por tú hijo, quien está ansioso por verte de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? –Decía Yeden, Vegeta en respuesta solo se volteó a otro lado molesto.

Entonces Yeden toco su caracol para abrir la entrada al templo Vegeta al escucharlo pensaba –Tal vez tenga razón, el amor y el cariño son tan poderosos que termine sucumbiendo ante esas emociones tan absurdas. Desde que conocí al inútil de Kakarotto y a Bulma ya no me siento solo; de pensar que lo que más odiaba de él fue lo que me dio la felicidad. Antes creía que un sayayin que había hecho amistad con los terrícolas era débil y cobarde; pero él me demostró lo contrario su amistad es lo que lo hace invencible. Y Bulma y sus padres fueron muy amables conmigo a pesar de que conocían mi pasado, porque cuando volví a la tierra lejos de asustarse por mi presencia o correrme de su casa me ofrecieron techo y comida porque sabían que me había quedado solo y no tenía a donde ir. Pero sobretodo en ellos encontré algo que en todo el universo no pude encontrar… el amor y el cariño. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo hubiéramos sido si crecíamos con el cariño de nuestras madres?... Ya que al nacer nos separaban de ellas; ya que tenían la creencia de que si entrabamos en contacto con ellas, su calor maternal no volvería débiles. Pero yo como el príncipe de mi raza pude permanecer al lado de mi padre, hasta el día que me entrego a Freezer para que cuidara de mí. Tal vez no me demostraba mucho su afecto pero estoy seguro que a su modo me quería; porque siempre me decía que yo estaba destinado a la grandeza y tal vez me convertiría en el guerrero legendario. Tal vez eso causo que a veces mi orgullo sea más grande que mi razonamiento. –Yeden dijo al empujar la puerta del templo –Ya podemos entrar.

Al entrar a aquel lugar caminaron por un largo pasillo que daba hacía una especie de altar y al estar ante este Yeden dijo –Buscare el pergamino para analizarlo –Si, está bien –Decía Vegeta mirando todo a su alrededor cuando su mirada tropezó con algo que llamo su atención y se acercó pensando –Este debe ser Kannon. A pesar de que solo es una estatua su mirada refleja la maldad que había en él. Aún resuenan en mi mente las palabras que me dijo: ´´Fue a causa de mi agresividad y de mi ambición que jamás pude ser feliz al lado de mi hermano Saga´´. Si no hubiera conocido a Kakarotto y a Bulma aún sería aquel ser sanguinario y despiadado; pero seguiría en la soledad… -Sus pensamiento se cortaron al percibir el poder de Poseidón -… ¿Q-qué es lo que está haciendo Poseidón? –Yeden dijo – Está utilizando su poder para traer a tú hijo; pero parece que tiene problemas, ¿Deseas verlo? –Está bien –Respondía el príncipe sayayin acercándose al general marino quien con su cosmos creó una imagen en la cual Vegeta miraba a su hijo transformado en supersayayin haciendo lo posible por no ser arrastrado por el enorme poder de Poseidón ante esto pensaba –Que poder tiene Poseidón, Trunks a pesar de estar transformado en supersayayin le cuesta mucho trabajo escapar a su poder. Me comunicare con él para no perder más tiempo.

Concentro su mente para unirla a la de su hijo diciendo -¡Trunks! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! –Este al percibir a su padre regreso a la normalidad pregunto asombrado - ¿Papá?... ¡¿Eres tú?! –Así es, deja que el tornado te sujete, te traerá con nosotros –Pedía Vegeta y su hijo pregunto confundido –Pero, papá, estoy sobrevolando el mar y no puedo verlos –Vegeta ordeno –Es porque estamos en el fondo del mar. Y ese tornado quiere traerte con nosotros, no le opongas resistencia. Te estaré esperando –Yeden al ver que Trunks se adentraba al tornado desvaneció la imagen y se dirigió a una repisa tomando un pergamino antiguo y se lo dio a Vegeta diciendo –Mira, este es el pergamino del que te hable –Vegeta comenzó a revisarlo y de pronto exclamo -¡Maldición! ¡Esto está incompleto! –Yeden exclamo al acercarse a revisar el pergamino -¡Imposible!... –Y vio que había sido cortada la parte que habla de cómo detener a los caballeros apocalípticos y dijo confundido -… ¡No puedo creer que este así! ¡No vi ni sentí a nadie; además no existe firma de que alguien penetre a las dominios del emperador! Recuerda lo que paso cuando trataste de entrar por tú cuenta –Vegeta pregunto molesto -¡¿Entonces qué explicación le das a esto?! –El general Tritón dijo preocupado –Ninguna, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar el día de la batalla. Lo siento Vegeta. –Vegeta exclamo. -¡Demonios!... Avisemos a los demás sobre esto. Tal vez encontremos otra solución para enfrentar a esas fuerzas malignas –Y se encamino a la salida, Yeden llevando consigo el pergamino dijo-Si Vegeta, entre más pronto mejor – Y cerro nuevamente aquel sitió y dirigieron donde se encontraban sus amigos.

XVIII

En un lugar de oriente Shiriu y Kiki, se dirigían a la mansión Kido muy preocupados -¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?... se acaba de percibir nuevamente el cosmos de Poseidón –Preguntaba Kiki Hyoga dijo –Debe ser algo muy grave como para que haya vuelto a despertar –Posiblemente se librara una batalla más sangrienta que la que sostuvimos con Hades. Me pregunto, ¿Podremos detener a los dioses del mal?; aunque Poseidón nos apoye no creo que contemos con la fuerza necesaria como para detener al ejército del mal. También me tiene preocupado el sujeto que vio Kiki, ¿Cuál sería su objetivo al llevarse la armadura de Pegaso? –Se preguntaba el Dragón y Hyoga dijo – Sea cual sea, debemos estar preparados para todo. No me sorprendería que los dioses de las tinieblas hubieran creado un guerrero igual a Seiya tan solo para dañarnos emocionalmente, ¿No lo creen? –Shiriu dijo –Podría ser posible, harían cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de nosotros –Kiki pregunto preocupado –Pero, ¿Amigos? ¿Qué pasara si nuestra suposición que tenemos sobre el medallón? –El caballero del Dragón dijo –Por el momento hay que estar pendientes de Shun, porque si comenzamos a interrogarlo podríamos molestarlo o inquietarlo. Ya bastante tiene sintiéndose responsable de la muerte de Seiya. Será mejor esperar antes de cometer un error del cual podamos arrepentirnos –Si tienes razón –Decía Kiki.

XIX

A dos días del torneo en el fondo del mar, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Poseidón y Sorrento se preparaban para regresar a la superficie Trunks pregunto –Yeden, entonces, ¿No existe forma alguna para que nos acompañes? –Este dijo mirándolos con tristeza –Que más quisiera, pero mi deber es custodiar los dominios el dios del mar hasta que él regrese nuevamente a gobernar –Poseidón colocando afectuosamente su ano sobre su hombro le dijo –Siento haberte impuesto tan terrible cargo Yeden. Pero juro que tú soledad no durara mucho tiempo, cuando termine nuestra lucha vendré a ocupar mi sitió; y te liberare del difícil cargo que tienes del guardián eterno del mar. Lo prometo. –Lo único que deseo mi señor, es que alga con bien de esa batalla; a que de ella dependerá el bienestar del universo. Saren, hermano… por favor cuídalo mucho –Pedía el general Tritón mirando a su hermano con tristeza quien de igual manera dijo –Dalo por hecho, si salimos de esto y en cuanto nuestro señor te libere. Te prometo mostrarte el mundo terrestre y lo maravilloso que es. Te lo juro hermano –Yeden dijo –Debe ser un mundo muy hermoso, estoy convencido de ello. Puesto que la maldad que había en Kannon no pudo cerrar tus ojos a la verdad. –Sorrento recordando aquella batalla dijo –No lo creas así, al principio lo seguía fielmente, porque creía que su voluntad era la voluntad de nuestro señor. Pero gracias a la fe de Shun me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Si no lo hubiera comprendido a tiempo, tal vez estaría muerto.

Entonces Vegeta le dijo a Yeden. –Yeden, deseo pedirte un favor antes de marcharnos –Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron Goku murmuro –Ve-Vegeta –El general Tritón pregunto – Dime Vegeta, ¿Qué deseas? –El príncipe sayayin exclamo molesto - ¡Ven conmigo y no preguntes! –El joven del futuro pregunto –Papá, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Este respondió agresivamente -¡No es asunto tuyo Trunks! –Yeden miro interrogante a su emperador quien le hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara y este así lo hizo.

Al llegar al lugar deseado Vegeta dijo – Necesito que habrás la puerta del templo de los generales –El general dijo dudando –Pero Vegeta… -Este replico -¡Ay! ¡Eres desesperante! ¡Hazlo enseguida! -…Está bien, lo hare. –Y preparo su caracol.

Yeden toco su caracol para abrir el templo y al abrirse el príncipe sayayin entro seguido por Yeden y al sentirlo tras de sí dijo –Tal vez suene grosero, pero, ¿Puedes dejarme solo?... quiero estar un momento a solas. –Ante esto Yeden dijo –Bien Vegeta, cerrare la puerta para que estés tranquilo. –Sí, hazlo –Pedía Vegeta, Yeden salió del templo cerrando la puerta.

A solas Vegeta se acercó a la estatua de Dragón Marino y arrodillándose dijo – Kannon, por favor ayúdanos en esta batalla; aunque nuestros poderes rebasaron los limites tengo un mal presentimiento. Por primera vez tengo miedo antes de pelear. No miedo por mí si no por mis hijos. Aunque Trunks de esta época es pequeño no dudara en enfrentar al mal, y mi hijo del futuro aun si le pidiera que volviera a su mundo no lo haría ya que posee mi sangre guerrera. Aunque yo lo niegue lo quiero mucho, a pesar de todo lo que hago por rechazarlo en sus ojos no se apaga la llama del cariño y el respeto que siente por mí… su padre. Estos últimos días que quedan los dedicare a mi familia y si llego a morir por lo menos les dejare un grato recuerdo. Por eso Dragón Marino te ruego que me des un poco de tú fuerza de voluntad para cambiar y demostrarles lo mucho que los amo.

Pasado un rato finalmente decidió salir y exclamo -¡Yeden!... ¡Ya puedes abrir! –Este así lo hizo y al ver los ojos de Vegeta se sorprendió este inclinando la cabeza dijo apenado –Si Yeden, un sayayin también puede llorar. –El general pregunto intrigado –Pero Vegeta, ¿Por qué? –Quien desprendiéndose de su armadura dijo –No puedo decírtelo; pero si conocías el corazón de Kannon entenderás lo que siento ahora –Yeden dijo -No es necesario que te quites la armadura, la necesitaras para salir a la superficie –Vegeta dijo- Pero, si la utilizo para eso tan simple, ¡¿De qué servirá el entrenamiento?! –Yeden al comprender esto sonrió y dijo – Ja, tienes razón. Además, ¿Dónde quedaría tú orgullo de guerrero?... Además, la armadura de Dragón del mar te seguirá. Puesto que es la voluntad de Kannon que sea tuya. –Vegeta pregunto confundido - ¿No entiendo por qué?, jamás nos conocimos –Yeden dijo –Tal vez no te conoció; pero cuando su espíritu se presentó ante ustedes, al ver tu carácter arrogante y agresivo, sintió el deseo de evitar que un día corrieras su misma suerte –Vegeta dijo –Es posible, ya que muchas veces mi estúpido orgullo nos ha metido en problemas. Por eso deseo cambiar y darle aunque sea un poco de mi cariño a mi familia, se es que estos son mis últimos días de vida. –Y elevo su poder para partir –El general Tritón dijo - ¡No seas pesimista! ¡Sé que saldrán victoriosos!... ¡Tengo fe en ustedes y en los caballeros de Atena porque sé que no nos defraudaran! –Vegeta sonriendo dijo con tristeza –Pondré todo mi empeño… -Y al oír que alguien se acercaba se elevó poco a poco dijo -…Dile a mi hijo que vaya a casa, que lo estaré esperando. –El general pregunto – Pero, ¿Por qué no lo esperas? –Vegeta dijo –No quiero que me vean así, sobretodo mi hijo. O creerán que me estoy volviendo cobarde, ¿Lo entiendes? –Comprendo. Lo único que me queda por decirte es que te cuides; y no te des por vencido, ¿De acuerdo? –Decía afectuosamente el general marino el orgulloso guerrero al partir exclamo –De acuerdo… ¡Adiós amigo! –Y tras él la armadura de Kannon convirtiéndose en un as de luz lo siguió, el general Tritón al ver esto dijo –Kannon sé que lo elegiste para sucesor de tú armadura. Por eso te pido que lo cuides y le des la confianza que necesita en tan difícil pelea.

En eso llegaron sus otros amigos, Trunks al verlo solo pregunto – Yeden, ¿Y mi padre? –Este respondió -Acaba de irse, me pidió que te dijera que te esperaba en casa –El joven del futuro dijo sonriendo con tristeza – Es típico de mi padre irse solo; pero es raro que se dirija hacía haya. Ya que cuando el entrenamiento es duro prefiere irse a lugares aislados para entrenar sin ninguna distracción, ¿Qué le pasara? –Saren dijo –Debe estar preocupado por lo que se avecina; sobre todo por ti Trunks –Quien dijo con tristeza - ¿Preocupado por mí?... no lo comprendo, si ha estado muy frío conmigo hasta parece como si no le importara –Sé que es difícil de creer; pero a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, él oculta lo mucho que te quiere. Debe ser muy difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos ya que desde su niñez fue educado para ser frío y despiadado… y ahora que tiene familia… Créeme él te aprecia mucho solo que no sabe la forma de demostrártelo –Decía Saren.

Trunks al oír esto se desprendió de la armadura de Kraken diciendo –Lamento no esperarlos amigos; pero quiero alcanzar a mi padre –Poseidón dijo – Te comprendemos, pero no es necesario que te quites la armadura, ya es tuya.

Trunks dijo –Gracias señor, pero si salgo con su ayuda no me sentiré a gusto conmigo mismo. Sentiría como si estuviera desperdiciando el entrenamiento que recibí aquí –Poseidón dijo sonriendo –Vaya creó que en eso te pareces a tú padre. Imagino que deseas pasar estos últimos días a su lado y con tú familia, ¿Verdad? –Trunks sonrojado dijo –Si en efecto. Solo que se me hará extraño conocerme a mí mismo, además a mi pequeña hermana Bra. Bueno me marcho para alcanzar a mi padre. Los veré en el torneo. En cuanto a ti Yeden, no si pueda volver a verte; porque con la batalla que se avecina no sé si pueda… -Yeden protesto - ¡No seas pesimista! Si en verdad amas a tú padre y a tus amigos de esta época sé que no flaquearas. Además si llegaras a morir él sufrirá mucho y no creo que desees eso, ¿Verdad? –Trunks respondió –Eso nunca, él es muy valioso para mí y no soportaría hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Juro por mi padre que daré lo mejor de mí para no causarle ese dolor… -Y se transformó en supersayayin ante la sorpresa de sus amigos del mar y elevándose dijo-… Los veré el día del torneo. Yeden, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por venir a despedirme de ti antes de irme a mi propia época… ¡Es una promesa! ¡Hasta pronto amigos! –Y sé marcho Goku exclamo - ¡Adiós Trunks! ¡Hasta el día del torneo!

Al perderse de vista el joven del futuro Saren pregunto – Oye Goku, ¿Esa transformación es la del supersayayin? –Goku respondió –Si Saren –Yeden pregunto –Pero, ¿Por qué nunca utilizaron ese poder durante el entrenamiento?... si en varias ocasiones se vieron en verdadero peligro; pero aun así nunca se transformaron para salvarse, ¿Por qué Goku? –Este respondió –Es que nos parecía injusto para ustedes el hacerlo, si ustedes que son solo humanos y podían con ese pesado entrenamiento tan solo con su ki al máximo; y si nosotros nos hubiéramos transformado significaría que no servimos como peleadores –Yeden dijo –Ahora lo entiendo, aunque ustedes tres son totalmente diferentes, piensan igual con respecto a su orgullo de guerreros.

Saren dijo muy serio –Goku… -Quien ante la actitud de su amigo pregunto -¿Qué pasa Saren? ¿Por qué estas así? –Este respondió -…Óyeme bien Goku, si en el torneo no piensas pelear en serio nunca te lo perdonare. ¡Nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para medirnos con un supersayayin! ¡Nosotros también tenemos nuestro orgullo como guerreros! –Yeden murmuro sorprendido –Sa-Saren –Goku dijo –Siento haberte ofendido; pero si nos toca luchar juntos en el torneo te prometo darte una buena pelea –El general marino de la sirena dijo –Acepto tú disculpa, solo espero que esa pelea se lleva a cabo antes de que el mal decida atacar –Goku exclamo alarmado - ¡Aaah! –Yeden pregunto asustado - ¡¿Qué ocurre Goku?! –Quien apenado respondió - ¡Es que estoy tan entusiasmando con el torneo que los olvide! –Al oír esto los guardianes del mar no pudieron menos que sonreír y Poseidón dijo - ¡Vaya Goku! Cuando piensas en pelear te olvidas de todo, no puedo creer que olvidaras algo tan importante –El sayayin dijo apenado –Je, lo siento –El dios del mar dijo –Y no te culpo por ello, ya hace varios días que no se perciben sus cosmos parece como si hubieran vuelto a dormir. Eso me preocupa, Hades y Lucifer son muy astutos que no me sorprendería que ya estuvieran en el mundo mortal. –Saren dijo asustado –No diga eso mi lord –Goku desprendiéndose de su armadura dijo –Entonces hay que partir cuanto antes y ver que todo esté bien… ¡Ahora veré los resultados del entrenamiento! Saldré igual que Vegeta y Trunks. Saren, ¿Leíste mi mente de donde vivo? ¿Verdad? –Este respondió –Si Goku –Entonces los espero haya, ahora ustedes serán mis invitados… ¡Yeden! ¡Cuando termine todo esto, volveré para que perfeccionemos la técnica secreta que me estabas enseñando! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Yeden respondió –Si Goku y cuídate. Te estaré esperando –Goku dijo –Tenlo por seguro que regresare. Poseidón, Saren, ¿Ustedes subirán de otra forma? ¿Verdad? –Poseidón dijo –A sí es, Goku –Entonces me voy, el camino hacia la superficie es muy largo… ¡Hasta luego Yeden! ¡Regresare! –Exclamaba el sayayin a punto de irse y el general Tritón agitando su mano exclamo - ¡Hasta pronto Goku! ¡No olvides tú promesa! –Goku exclamo incrementando su velocidad para salir a la superficie -¡No lo hare!... ¡Y despídeme de Titis! ¡Aadioos!.

Al perderse de vista su amigo Poseidón dijo –Es nuestro turno Saren, -Así es mi señor… -Decía con tristeza el general y dirigiéndose a su hermano dijo -…Y-Yeden, que daría para que pudieras venir con nosotros. De pensar que otra vez estarás solo yo…

En eso oyeron una voz femenina –Él ya no estará totalmente solo –El general marino murmuro al verla - ¿Titis? –Puedes marcharte tranquilo Saren, yo me quedare con él y ya no estará solo. Ahora que nuestro señor me dio la responsabilidad del otro templo podre venir a verlo –Decía Titis viendo coquetamente al general Tritón quien dijo nervioso –Ti-Titis –Al ver esto Sorrento dijo sonriendo pícaramente –Puedo marcharme tranquilo hermanito, veo que quedaras en ´´muy buena compañía´´ -Yeden murmuro totalmente ruborizado –Sa-Saren - -La sirena tomándolo por un brazo dijo - ¡Oh! No seas tan penoso –Este dijo nerviosamente –Y-yo… n-no soy pe-penoso –Poseidón al ver esto dijo sonriendo divertido –Vaya Yeden, eres un gran guerrero pero al parecer eres muy tímido con las mujeres, je, je, je –Este sintiéndose acorralado exclamo - ¡¿Usted también emperador?! –Y todos se soltaron riendo –Ja, ja, ja.

Rato después Poseidón dijo –Ya es hora de irnos, Saren –Este dijo con tristeza –Si mi lord, Yeden, Titis debemos irnos; y si salimos con bien. Volveremos –Yeden mirándolo con tristeza dijo - ¡No digas eso! ¡Tengo fe en ustedes y sé obtendrán la victoria!... Ahora que sé que existes, me destrozaría el corazón si me enterara que mi hermano gemelo murió en una terrible batalla. Debes volver suceda lo que suceda o nunca te perdonare, ¡¿Entendido?! –Su hermano abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas dijo –Te prometo que regresare, no me gustaría que sufrieras por mi causa. Volveré a tú lado así tenga que arrastrarme –Yeden separándose de él dijo –Y yo estaré ansiosos por volver a tenerte a mi lado –Titis besándole la mejilla a Sorrento dijo –Saren cuídate mucho y también a nuestro emperador… rezare para que vuelvan con bien.-Gracias Titis, ustedes también cuídense, espero volver pronto para que estemos todos juntos. Hasta entonces, amigos míos –Decía el general marino de la Sirena adentrándose al cosmos de Poseidón quien estaba preparado para salir a la superficie y les dijo a sus súbditos –Queridos guardines del mar, dejo mis dominios bajo su cuidado; y en cuanto eliminemos al mal de la faz de la tierra. Ustedes serán libres de toda responsabilidad; y a ti Titis te convertiré en humana para que finalmente puedas llevar una vida normal. Tal como me lo pediste –La sirena agradeció –Gracias mi señor –Bien, llego la hora… ¡Hasta pronto amigos! –Exclamaba Poseidón desapareciendo junto con Sorrento.

Al irse estos Yeden le pregunto a Titis –Dime, ¿Por qué quieres ser humana?... creí que eras feliz viviendo como una sirena –Titis respondió –Lo soy ahora. Pero si te vas con Saren, moriría de tristeza al saber que tú ya no estarás aquí; pero si me llego a convertir en una mujer normal podre seguirte a donde tú vayas. Ya que no cuento con el poder suficiente como para conservar mi apariencia humana; y me vería en problemas en a tierra. –Yeden pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Quieres decir que tan solo por mi renunciaras a seguir siendo una sirena?! –Esta movió afirmativamente la cabeza el general abrazándola ansiosamente dijo -¡Tonta! ¡¿Crees que me marcharía así como así?!... es cierto que pude conocer a mi hermano; pero el mar es mi vida al igual que tú. Dime, ¿Quién acompañara mi caracol si no es tú voz?, Titis jamás me hiría de aquí si tú te llegaras a quedar sola. –La sirena murmuro ruborizada –Ye-Yeden… -Y poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de él, cuando repentinamente dos cosmos partieron a la superficie asustándola - …¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Yeden dijo –No te preocupes, eran las armaduras de Kraken y Scila quienes se unirán a sus nuevos amos. Solo que me preocupa un poco al parecer no llegaron a unirse totalmente; ya que tardaron más en reaccionar. En cambio la de Dragón marino enseguida se fue tras Vegeta. Al parecer entre él y Kannon se formó un extraño vínculo con el cual Vegeta podrá utilizarla a la perfección y tal vez alguno de sus poderes. –No puedo creerlo, si Vegeta parece del sujeto que no le importa nada ni nadie, ¿Cómo es posible que haya formado ese vínculo con Dragón marino si nunca lo conoció?, ni siquiera con su amigo con su hijo tiene esa unión –Preguntaba sin comprender la sirena y el general Tritón dijo –Es cierto, siento cmo si en Kannon se hubiese reflejado así mismo. Aunque en realidad no sabremos nunca, ¿Por qué razón hizo ese lazo tan fuerte con Kannon?. Pero no eso lo que me preocupa si no Goku –La sirena pregunto - ¿Lo dices por Hades? –Así es, estará en constante peligro si Shun o Ikki llegaran a destruir ese medallón. Él podría aprovecharse de ello al percibir el corazón puro e inocente de Goku, tendría la oportunidad de hacerse de un cuerpo más poderoso; pero sobretodo aprovecharía la sangre sayayin que corre en sus venas; y provocaría que toda la agresividad dormida de Goku salga a flote, convirtiéndolo en el cuerpo perfecto para él… fuerte, poderoso y sanguinario. El cuerpo de Shun es fuerte sí; pero no tiene la agresividad y el amor a la pelea que tiene un sayayin –Explicaba Yeden –Pero si Goku es muy simpático, no creo que él tenga esa agresividad –El que hoy conocemos no, pero cuando llego a la tierra era tan agresivo como Vegeta. Pero gracias a un fuerte golpe que se dio cuando niño olvido todo su ser; y ahora es el alegre y simpático guerrero que conocemos. Lo único que podemos hacer es pedirles a los dioses que Hades no se apodere de él –Decía preocupado Yeden y Titis dijo – Sería una pena que Atena y los demás tuvieran que verse obligados a pelear contra él, es un gran sujeto, y no me gustaría que llegaran a herirlo por culpa de Hades. Si eso ocurriera sus amigos quedarían deshechos sobretodo Vegeta, que aunque no lo demuestre lo quiere mucho; pero no solo como un superguerrero, tal vez lo ve como su hermano, después de todo ellos son los últimos sayayin de raza pudra –Él es muy orgulloso como para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Solo espero que nuestro temor no se haga realidad. O, ¿No sabremos que podría ocurrir? –Decía preocupado el general Tritón –Goku cuídate mucho donde quiera que estés – Decía la sirena mirando el cielo de templo de Poseidón.

XX

La noche antes del torneo en Elison el ejército del mal se alistaba para salir al mundo con luz, Hades y Lucifer se acercaron a una celda donde apresaban a Ayies, Lucifer pregunto –Ayies, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –No puedo decir que bien con esto en mis manos –Respondía el caballero mostrando sus cadenas –Sabemos que es muy molesto para ti; pero con el comportamiento que has tenido nos tiene preocupados, temíamos que fueras a dañarte otra vez. Por eso nos vimos forzados a apresarte, ¿Crees poder acompañarnos? –Preguntaba Hades quien con un brillo en sus ojos con deseos de venganza respondió –He estado esperando ansiosamente este día; y nada ni nadie me detendrá para cumplir nuestro sueño de venganza –Ante está respuesta Hades con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la prisión del caballero apocalíptico de la muerte quien al verse libre rompió las cadenas de sus manos preguntando - ¿Estaban controladas por el poder de aquella prisión? –Lucifer respondió –Así es, Ellis la forjo con ese poder para que en el interior de tú celda no las rompieras; ya que si lo hacías y tratabas de escapar te dañarías. Los barrotes fueron diseñados para evitar que cualquier ser o energía pudiera entrar o salir de ahí. –Ahora comprendo. Pero díganme, ¿Qué he estado haciendo para que tomaran esa decisión? –Preguntaba el caballero Lucifer pregunto - ¿No recuerdas nada? –Ayies respondió –No, mi señor. –Ante esto los dioses del mal se miraron entre sí confundidos Hades dijo –Tu comportamiento ha estado muy extraño estos días. En ocasiones te muestras fiel como ninguno; y en otras te rebelas totalmente. Como si existieran dos seres dentro de ti. – El guerrero disimulando una sonrisa irónica dijo - ¿En verdad?

En eso entraban a la sala del trono Abel y Ellis quien pregunto – Ayies, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Este sobándose sus muñecas dijo – Por el momento bien mi señora, estoy ansioso por pelear contra quien intente detenernos. Pero antes de irnos debo ir a un lugar –Abel pregunto -¿A dónde quieres ir? –Ayies miro con ira al dios quien por alguna extraña razón se paralizo de temor ante aquella mirada, el caballero sonriendo burlón dijo – Voy con mis hombres a planear nuestros puntos de ataque; y no quiero que nadie nos moleste, ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Nadie! –Ellis exclamo asombrado – Pero, ¡¿Ayies?! – Quien exclamo –Pero, ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Recuerden que nosotros somos independientes de ustedes! ¡Es cierto que nos despertaron de nuestro sueño eterno, pero, no quiere decir que estemos totalmente bajo su mando!. Ahora me retiro… ¡Drainek! ¡Nerak! ¡Ayak! ¡Sé que me escucharon!... ahora, ¡Síganme! –Y estos aparecieron de la nada ante el asombro de los dioses y se fueron tras su líder.

A solas los dioses del mal estaban preocupados por la actitud de su guerrero y Ellis dijo – No sé ustedes, pero ese mocoso me da muy mala espina –El dios sol dijo preocupado – Comprendo lo que quieres decir, hace un momento cuando lo interrogue al ver su mirada me congele por completo. Sé que suena ridículo pero sentí un gran temor ante esa temible mirada. Tal vez el guerrero de la Guerra tenga razón, hemos cometido un irreparable error al manipular a Seiya, ¡¿Qué haremos si se vuelve totalmente contra nosotros?! ¡¿Podremos dominarlo sin ser dañados por su armadura de la Muerte?! –Y sus compañeros se rieron de él –Ja, ja, ja –Hades sonriendo burlón dijo – Ay Abel, ¿Acaso le temes?... no te creía tan estúpido –Abel dijo preocupado –Odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. Cuando Seiya era caballero de Atena aprendí a respetar su poder y su valor; pero ahora que es el líder de los caballeros del Apocalipsis y esta desquiciado por nuestro poder, siento un temor muy grande. No solo por la armadura que porta, sino porque cada vez que su personalidad agresiva aparece bloquea su mente por completo; como si tratara de ocultar algo pero no sé qué es. Podría estar fingiendo que nos es fiel y en realidad está del lado de Atena o podría estar tramando usar su nuevo poder para adueñarse del universo para él. Sé que suena estúpido, pero en el estado que se encuentra no me sorprendería que su locura lo lleve a eso, incluso a destruirnos –La sonrisa antes burlona de sus compañeros se transformó en un gesto de preocupación Lucifer dijo – Debemos tener cuidado con él, podría ser posible lo que dice Abel; además es extraño que desaparezca por completo su cosmos. Sé que el planear tácticas de guerra no requiere utilizarlo; pero al menos se despide un poco. Pero Seiya lo elimino por completo al igual que sus hombres. ¿Dónde rayos se habrán metido?

Cell y Freezer entraron a la sala del trono Ellis les pregunto – Cell… Freezer… ¿Vieron hacía donde se dirigió su compañero? –Freezer respondió –No mi señora, los escuchamos cerca del muro de los lamentos y de ahí desaparecieron al igual que su energía –Al oír esto todos se miraron entre sí hondamente preocupados.

Mientras los dioses del mal esperaban el regreso de ´´Seiya´´, este junto con sus guerreros se adentraron a un cuarto secreto de Elison el cual ni Hades tenía conocimiento de su existir debido a que estaba en otra dimensión dentro de ese mundo; y en este se apreciaba la sombra de alguien sujeto con cadenas al verlo el caballero de la Muerte sonrió maliciosamente y con un movimiento de su mano encendió unas antorchas que estaban ahí y se acercó a su prisionero diciendo – Así que el hombre más cercano a los dioses ha caído en mis manos. ¡Despiértenlo! –El guerrero de la Guerra abofeteo al prisionero para hacerlo reaccionar, este volvió en sí –Mmm… -Finalmente despertaste Shaka –Decía burlón Ayies y el caballero Virgo reacciono molesto - ¡Seiya! O ¡¿Quién quiera que seas?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué harás conmigo?! –Ayies dijo –Bien merecido llevas el título de la encarnación de Buda, si tu espíritu fuera cualquier otro; ya estaría suplicando piedad por los estragos del poder de la peste. Pero veo que tú espíritu no ha decaído aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tú cosmos, y por ese espíritu combativo te daré la oportunidad que te unas a mí. –Shaka solo lo miro lleno de dolor y de rabia y el caballero de la Muerte insistió -¿Bien? ¿Qué dices? –Este en respuesta le escupió en la cara, Ayies furioso por la ofensa estaba por golpearlo pero se detuvo, Shaka pregunto molesto -¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no descargas tú golpe?!... ¡Destrúyeme de una vez! ¡Prefiero quedar en el olvido a servir al mal! –El caballero de la Muerte dijo - ¡Lo haría si no te necesitara! ¡Pero como no aceptaste mi proposición por las buenas aceptaras por las malas!... ¡Radamanthys! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡No seas estúpido y sal! –El espectro dijo al aparecer - ¡Óyeme jovencito!... ¡Aunque seas superior a mí no te da derecho a hablarme así! ¡Tal vez el amo Zoldren te sobre estima demasiado pero en cambio yo te odio! ¡Te odio por sobre todas las cosas! –Ayies dijo molesto –Mmm… No tienes por qué decírmelo, lo sé bien… ¡Pero déjate de niñerías y utiliza tú poder y domina la mente de Shaka! –Radamanthys pregunto molesto - ¿Y si me reusó a obedecerte?

En eso una voz lo helo - ¡Entonces yo te destruiré! –El espectro murmuro temeroso – Se-Señor Zo-Zoldren –El dios mirándolo con ira dijo - ¡Espectro inmundo! ¡Solo desperdicie mi poder contigo, no vale la pena conservarte! ¡Te destruiré totalmente! –El espectro de Wyvern arrodillado ante el ex caballero Pegaso suplico –Po-por favor, no… ¡Seiya! ¡Por favor pídele a nuestro amo que me de otra oportunidad! ¡Hare todo lo que me pides! ¡Pero no permitas que me elimine!... ¡Te lo ruego! –Quien dándole la espalda dijo –Tú te lo buscaste, ahora no estés lloriqueando y prepárate para lo que se te espera - ¡No Seiya! ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú eres!... ¡Aaah! –Exclamaba Radamanthys al ser destruido por Zoldren.

Shaka ante esto pensaba sorprendido –I-Imposible, no hay duda, el dios del Tiempo ha resucitado, pero al parecer con más poder que antes. Pulverizo a Radamanthys con un rayo de su dedo.

En eso Ayies dijo – Gran maestro, ahora que esa basura a desaparecido, ¿Cómo nos haremos de la voluntad del caballero Virgo? O ¿Quiere eliminarlo? –No guerrero de la Muerte, de todas formas lo dominaremos. Ahora que esa basura está en el olvido te cederé el poder hipnótico que le di a él. Con ese poder dominaras la mente de quien te plazca tan solo mirándolo a los ojos adentrándote a sus emociones más profundas. –Explicaba Zoldren, el caballero incrédulo pregunto - ¿En verdad podre hacer eso? -El dios extendiendo su mano hacía a Ayies dijo –Solo coloca tú mano sobre la mía y lo veraz –Quien dudando se acercó a él y Shaka exclamo angustiado - ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo ruego! –Ante esto el guerrero de la Muerte sonrió maliciosamente desprendiéndose del puño de su armadura y toco la mano de Zoldren.

Estos al entrar en contacto el cuarto secreto se ilumino completamente cegando momentáneamente a Shaka quien recuperando la visión vio por un instante como el gran poder de dios del Tiempo recorría el cuerpo de Pegaso quien dijo –Shaka, si te unes y luchamos hombro con hombro parte de este increíble poder será tuyo y no tendrás que sufrir más por el poder de Peste. Únetenos y serás libre –Shaka dijo débilmente –Y-ya te dije… no lo hare… Pre-prefiero una agonía eterna, a seguir a… a un caballero Pegaso… tra-traidor. –Ayies exclamo furioso -¡¿Qué soy un traidor?! –Ayies exclamo furioso - ¡¿Qué soy un traidor?!... ¡¿Y qué dices de ella?! ¡¿Cuántas veces dañe mi cuerpo para protegerla?!... ¡Tan solo para que ella me abandonara a mi suerte aquí en Elison! ¡Y ahora vive feliz con mis ´´amigos´´ olvidándome! ¡Y por si fuera poco ella y Poseidón se entienden! –El caballero de Virgo dijo con tristeza tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –E-so no es cierto Seiya… ella ha es-tado sufriendo… mucho d-desde tú muerte… ella y Poseidón solo… -Zoldren exclamo -¡Guerrero de la Muerte! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Solo trata de confundirte! ¡Además tú no tienes nada que ver con el tal ´´Seiya´´! -¡Es cierto mi señor!... ¡Yo soy Ayies, guerrero de la Muerte! ¡Esa basura a muerto!... ¡Al igual que morirá el hombre más cercano a Dios! –Exclamaba Ayies, Shaka pregunto - ¿Q-qué quieres decir? –Ayies mirándolo con malicia respondió –Naada… es solo que me adunare de tú mente; y olvidaras tú yo verdadero para servir al amo Zoldren, y olvidaras tú fidelidad a Atena. Pero antes fingirás ser aliado de los dioses de las tinieblas, antes de que nos ayudes a destruirlos para devolverle su trono a Zoldren –Shaka murmuro – E-es imposible t-tu corazón está lleno d-de odio y r-rencor n-no solo contra A-Atena, sino contra el mundo entero -Ayies exclamo tomándolo por el cabello -¡¿Y eso qué?!... ¡Tú también experimentaras ese mismo sentimiento! ¡Prepárate! –Shaka solo lo miraba lleno de dolor y tristeza pero al recordar de donde provenía el poder del caballero de la Muerte rápidamente cerro sus ojos quien dijo sonriendo burlón –Ya de nada servirá; ya parte de mi poder te ha penetrado y podre manipularte a mi antojo – Shaka sintió como sus ojos se abrían contra su voluntad y el poder del guerrero de la muerte entraba a su mente escuchaba una voz que decía – Pobre Shaka, trataste de prevenir , proteger a tú diosa, ¿Para qué?... Ella, ¿Cómo pago tu acción?... Importándole un camino que fueras arrastrado al mundo de los muertos… Debe estar muy decepcionada de ti por tú debilidad… ¡Tú! ¡´´El hombre más cercano a Dios´´!... Solo eres una piltrafa que no le sirve para nada. Por eso desea dejarte en el olvido; y no moverá un solo dedo para salvarte, ¿Acaso piensas luchar por una diosa así?... Escucha su risa que se burla de tú debilidad… No solo ella se mofa de ti, también Marín… Escucha su risa… Esa risa que taladra tú mente… Esa risa burlona que destroza tú corazón… ¿Acaso piensas pelear por lo que se burlan del fracaso de su ´´gran´´ guerrero que creían poderosos e invencible?... Vamos Shaka, encarnación de Buda… Destruye a los que se burlan de ti. Unete a nosotros y te garantizo que no existirá nada ni nadie que ose lastimarte otra vez –Shaka veía en su mente a Saori, a Marín incluso a sus amigos los caballeros dorados mofándose de él sin compasión. Era tal el poder maligno del guerrero de la Muerte que la poderosa mente de Shaka comenzaba a ceder y perdió el conocimiento, Ayies ante esto dijo -¡Vaya! Espero no haberme excedido… ¡Bah! ¡Total!... De todas formas tengo otra carta para mi juego. –El dios del Tiempo pregunto - ¿Otra carta? –A sí es, solo que la sacare en presencia de mis ´´amos´´; y vean que con los caballeros apocalípticos no se juega. Aunque creó que uno ya se dio cuenta de eso, ja, ja. –Decía el capitán de los caballeros apocalípticos –Apuesto que ese cobarde es el dios Febo, ¿Verdad? –Preguntaba Zoldren sonriendo maliciosamente –Correcto mi señor, ese inútil aprendió a respetar el poder del caballero Pegaso que murió; pero ahora, aunque no lo demuestre está muy temerosos del guerrero de la Muerte, ja, ja, ja. –Respondía Ayies.

En eso escucharon a su preso apunto de despertar. –Mmm. –Ayies pregunto colocándose el puño de su armadura – Caballero dorado de Virgo, ¿Cuál es tú misión? –Shaka al abrir los ojos estos centellaron llenos de maldad dijo al tiempo que Ayak lo liberaba –Destruir a quien ose poner obstáculos en el camino de mi amo y señor. El guerrero de la Muerte; y fingir ser leal a los dioses de las tinieblas y ayudarlos a destruir a Atena. Para luego provocar que esos estúpidos se destruyan entre sí y devolverle el trono del universo a su amo verdadero. –Zoldren dijo complacido –Excelente respuesta caballero, ahora regresen con sus ´´amos´´ o sospecharan que algo anda mal con el caballero de la Muerte por su constante cambio. –Estos dijeron con reverencia - ¡Enseguida señor! –Y partieron usando la tele transportación seguidos por el resto de los caballeros apocalípticos.

Al partir los guerreros Zoldren pensaba –Cada momento que pasa siento más y más cerca el día en que vuelva a ocupar mi trono. En cuanto los engreídos de mis ´´aliados´´ destruyan a los otros dioses me desharé de ellos. Debo idear una forma para quitarle esa armadura a ese chiquillo insolente o moriré antes de lograr mi objetivo.

Mientras, el ejercito del mal se dirigía al mundo con luz Hades comentaba –Ese mocoso cada vez me sorprende más. ¿Cómo pudo adueñarse de la voluntad del poderoso Shaka?... Ni yo pude dominar la voluntad de ese sujeto. Si no fuera por la maldad que destella en sus ojos diría que es una farsa. –Lucifer dijo –Si, es muy extraño. Además, ¿Cuándo Seiya obtuvo ese poder? ¿Quién será ese guerrero valioso al que se refirió? Podríamos interrogar a uno de sus hombres, pero son muy leales a él y jamás nos revelarían sus planes. Solo nos queda esperar. –El dios de los muertos dijo –Me pregunto ¿De dónde habrá sacado su antigua armadura de Pegaso?... Según él, eso le facilitara su desenvolvimiento en su jugada maestra para traer otra pieza clave para nuestro objetivo. –Lucifer dijo –Ellis, Abel y los inútiles de Cell y Freezer fueron a inspeccionar cerca de donde desaparecieron, para salir de dudas para ver si nos es leal o trama algo para destruirnos. Ya que es raro que Shaka, un ser como él estuviera preso en un lugar alejado del paraíso Eliseo y estén guiándonos a una trampa. Ni Hypthanatos, ni Abel han podido entrar en sus pensamientos, Seiya parece que ha formado un barrero en su mente; y solo lo gobierna la voluntad del caballero de la Muerte –Es realmente extraño lo que pasa… Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ver el plan que han trazado y ser prudentes si no queremos salir perjudicados –Decía Hades preocupado viendo a Ayies al frente del ejército del mal.

Cerca del muro de los lamentos, Abel, Ellis, Cell y Freezer, inspeccionaban el área donde estuvieron los caballeros apocalípticos sin encontrar nada Abel dijo -¡Nada!... ni rastros de su cosmos, ni pisadas. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde se meterían?... ¡Cell! ¡Freezer!... ¡¿Encontraron algo?! –No señor Abel, ni siquiera una pequeña porción de poder. –Respondía Freezer.

Ellis un poco más apartada de ellos trataba de encontrar algo y tropezó con algunos escombros de ahí haciéndola caer y por accidente penetro al cuarto secreto refugió de Zoldren y algo aturdido por el golpe pregunto –Ouch… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar? –Estas en mis dominios Ellis. –Respondía una voz y la diosa pregunto temerosa al sentir el gran poder de aquel ser - ¡¿Quién eres?! –Este respondió –Soy Zoldren. Mejor conocido por los mortales como… Cronos. –Ellis al oír esto palideció llena de terror trataba de gritarle a su compañero –A-Abel… a-ayúdame –Al sentir que no podía gritar elevo su cosmos tratando de unirlo al de su amigo Zoldren al notarlo sonrió burlón y dijo –Ja, ja, ja, es inútil que pidas ayuda, este cuarto está aislado del mundo entero; y ningún cosmos pude salir de aquí. Por eso no han podido percibir mi poder en su totalidad, ni se han dado cuenta que los caballeros apocalípticos esta para ayudarme a destruirlos, ja, ja, ja. –Ellis exclamo asombrada -¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Pegaso está aliado contigo?!... ¡Imposible! –El dios dijo –Pues créelo o no, pero no es algo que te importe, puesto que morirás ahora que me has visto -¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Crees poder destruirme?!... ¡A mí! ¡La diosa Ellis!... ¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! –Decía la diosa de la Guerra concentrando al máximo su poder en su lanza para luego arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el legendario titán para su sorpresa está quedo pulverizada antes de poder tocarlo siquiera Zoldren burlándose pregunto -¿Qué pasa Ellis?... ¿Eses es todo tú poder?... Es tan insignificante que no pudo tocarme. Me doy cuenta que ustedes son solo basura; y eso me facilitara destruirlos, ja, ja, ja. –Ellis mirándolo con ira exclamo - ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Una vez Hades y los otros te detuvieron y volverán a hacerlo!... ¡Odio decirlo, pero también estará Atena y sus caballeros para detenerte! ¡Y no vencerás! –Zoldren sonriendo burlón pregunto. –Ay Ellis, ¿Acaso olvidaste que su mejor guerrero ahora está bajo mi mando? –Ellis llena de confianza dijo –No lo he olvidado, pero tengo confianza en que ese gusto te durará muy poco. Algo en mi interior me dice que él te regresara a tú tumba. ¡Seiya te regresará a tú tumba! –Zoldren irritado descargo contra ella su poder exclamando -¡Calla maldita bruja! ¡Nada en el universo me detendrá mucho menos Pegaso! –Ellis exclamo -¡Aaah!... –Y se desintegraba poco a poco, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para sus aliados -…Perdónenme compañeros… No pude prevenirles del peligro que les acechará… Pero, si aún queda algo del antiguo caballero Pegaso en el corazón de Seiya tengo la certeza de que vencerá a Zoldren… Abel… Al parecer tú no eras el único en respetar el poder de Seiya… Yo… Tam-bi-en. –Y desapareció por completo.

Zoldren sonrió satisfecho adoptando la forma de Ellis dijo –Ya me deshice de esa estúpida, ahora podre salir de aquí. ¿En qué residirá el poder de Pegaso como para que Ellis tuviera fe en él?, pero eso no debe importarme mientras este contaminado por el mal, no hará nada en mi contra. Pero debo ser cauteloso por que en su estado actual, su mente confundida podría desconocerme y utilizaría su armadura en mi contra y destruirme. Por el momento debo olvidar eso; y concentrarme en la personalidad de la diosa de la Guerra o el torpe del dios Sol podría leer mi mente que no soy Ellis; y si puedo engañarlo a él podre engañarlos a todos. Hasta que llegue el momento oportuno para atacar, ja, ja, ja. –Y salió de la dimensión en la que estaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

El guerrero de la Muerte pasaba por el paraíso Eliseo, cuando repentinamente se sintió sujeto por algo que lo obligaba a detenerse al tiempo que se oía una bella tonada de lira y oyó una voz. –Bien hecho Mime. –El guerrero de la Muerte al reconocerlo exclamo con ira. -¡¿Así qué eres tú Sigfried?! –Este haciéndole frente le recrimino – Seiya, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con el mal?!... Tú no eres así… ¿Dónde quedo el noble caballero al cual le encomendé a la tierra? –Este exclamo con ira -¡Mira Sigfried!... ¡Ya estoy harto de que me confundan con ese caballero de bronce! ¡Yo soy Ayies, el líder de los caballeros apocalípticos! ¡Ese estúpido caballero está muerto y jamás volverá! ¡Entiéndanlo de una vez! –Mime pregunto –Bien ´´Ayies´´ si en verdad no eres Seiya, ¿Por qué sabes el nombre de mi amigo? ¿Y por qué tú sagrada armadura no te ha rechazado? –Ayies dijo con odio -¡Si sé quiénes son es porque soy el guerrero de la Muerte! ¡Así como la muerte sabe todo acerca de los mortales desde su nacimiento hasta su hora final!... ¡Yo he heredado ese mismo poder! ¡Y con respecto a la armadura es asunto suyo! ¡Tal vez sea porque es igual que Atena! ¡Traicionera! –El guerrero de Alpha exclamo -¡Atena jamás sería capaz de traicionar a alguien caballero!... ¡No sé si en verdad eres el caballero Pegaso o el de la Muerte!... Pero tú me enseñaste a tener fe y confianza en tú princesa… En tus camaradas… ¡¿Por qué ese mismo hombre no puede creer en su princesa Saori?! ¡¿Por qué caballero?! –Ayies ante esto retrocedió aturdido, Mime al notarlo exclamo -¡Sigfried! ¡Parece que el nombre de Saori tiene un extraño efecto en él! –El guerrero sagrado de Alpha exclamo tratando de recuperar al caballero Pegaso - ¡Sí, es cierto!... ¡Vamos Seiya! ¡Recuerda tus sentimientos por Saori! ¡Recuerda a Saori! ¡Tú amada princesa! –Este sintiéndose desfallecer murmuraba - ¿Sa-Saori?... Pri-Princesa Saori… -Ante el estado de su amo un ser misterioso exclamo - ¡Mi señor! ¡No lo escuche, solo tratan de engañarlo! –Al oír aquella voz los guerreros sagrados voltearon a mirar sin poder creer lo que veían Sigfried murmuro – N-no puede ser… Pero esa armadura sagrada es de… -El guerrero de Eta segundo - ¡El caballero dorado de Virgo! ¡Shaka! –Ayies sintiéndose un poco mejor dijo – Gracias Shaka, te debo una. Ahora que tenemos el mismo objetico, ¿Sabes qué hacer? ¿Verdad? –Si mi señor, destruiremos a quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino – Decía el caballero dorado extendiendo su mano derecha apareciendo un rosario negro con el cual corto las cuerdas que sujetaban a su ´´amo´´, Sigfried pregunto molesto. – Pero, ¡Shaka!... ¡Tú la reencarnación de Buda! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés del lado del mal?! –A sí como Buda puede ser un dios misericordioso y generoso; también puede ser vengativo y sanguinario… Si no desean ser los primeros sacrificados, ¡Apártense de nuestro camino! –Advertía Shaka, Sigfried interponiéndose en su camino exclamo - ¡No los dejare ir hasta que sean ustedes mismos!... ¡¿Por qué ustedes dos los más poderosos caballeros de Atena permiten que los domine el mal para matar a su amada diosa?! ¡¿Por qué caballeros?! – El líder de los caballeros apocalípticos dijo con despreció –Eso, no te incumbe. Lo único que puedes saber es que esa estúpida nos defraudo vilmente; y por ella solo sentimos odió, rencor y despreció. Al igual que por la raza humana, ¡No valió la pena morir por ellos! –Mime pregunto asombrado –Pero, ¡¿Caballero?! ¡¿Acaso piensas lo mismo de tú hermana Seika?! –Ayies pregunto -¿Seika? ¿No sé de quién hablas? –Se escuchó otra voz. –Seiya, noble guerrero de Atena. Aún puedo escuchar tú voz llamando a tú hermana mayor… Por ella te suplico que vuelvas a ser el gran caballero que fue capaz de derrotarme por el amor y la confianza que le tenías a tú diosa –El guerrero de la Muerte exclamo colérico -¡¿Por el amor y la confianza que tenía por mi diosa?!... ¡Bah!... ¡Tonterías! ¡Yo soy mi verdadera fuerza! ¡Mí poder verdadero jamás ha provenido de esa estúpida! –El guerrero sagrado de Gamma dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Se-Seiya… N-no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo –Ayies exclamo colérico -¡Pues créelo!... ¡Ahora apártense de mi camino! –El coloso al ver que era imposible hacerlo razonar lo sujeto con sus poderosos brazos diciendo. -¡No! ¡No te dejare ir Seiya! ¡Te lo pediré una vez más! ¡Vuelve en ti! ¡Te lo ruego! –Este elevando su cosmos lo miraba con rabia diciendo – Escúchame grandulón… El tal Seiya murió definitivamente; y me cedió a mí su lugar para vengarse de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causo la traición de su ´´amada diosa´´. Ahora mi objetivo es destruir el que se interponga en mí camino para frustrar mis planes. –Toll murmuro sorprendido -¿T-tus planes? -¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de ningún estúpido dios! ¡Soy superior a ellos!... Ahora, ¡Suéltame! –Exclamaba Ayies descargando su temible poder contra Toll desintegrando su alma ante el asombro de los amigos del gigante ante hazaña el guerrero de la Muerte sonrió irónico diciendo –Vaya creó que me sobre pase. Por lo que veo aún no soy capaz de controlar mi enorme poder, ¡¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?¡ -Sigfried exclamo indignado -¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Jamás te perdonare! –El guerrero de la Muerte dijo burlón elevando su poder - ¡Vaya!... Un valiente; pero de poco te valdrán tus agallas, porque te destruiré, ja, ja, ja.

Ayak desfundando su espada dijo –Capitán, solicitó tu permiso para atacar –Este aprobó –Permiso concedido… ¡Destrúyelo! –Este con su espada se precipito hacia Sigfried quien enfrentándolo exclamo - ¡Espada Odín -! -Y su ataque traspaso a su oponente como si este solo fuera un fantasma en cambió él misteriosamente incrusto su espada en el punto débil de Sigfried a pesar de que este era un espíritu y el caballero de Alpha murmuro ante el dolor que le provocaba aquella herida –N-no puede ser… -Ayak lastimándolo con su espada dijo –Escucha bien, guerrero sagrado de Alpha… Tengo tu alma a mi merced. Estoy consciente que no tenías mala intensión con nuestro capitán; pero ahora que has levantado tus puños en su contra tendré que destruirte. Solo te daré una oportunidad a tú y a tus amigos para salvarse del castigo del olvido. Juren lealtad al caballero de la Muerte y serán perdonados. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –Preguntaba el guerrero de la Guerra y Sigfried respondió –Jamás l-lo hare… Si fuera el noble caballero q-que conocí en un tiempo… E-estaría dispuesto… Pero… Pero ahora… Solo siento rabia y lastima por él… Y-ya que ha tra-traicionado t-todo lo que él creía… Nunca pelearía por alguien q-que se traiciono a sí mismo. –Ayak elevando su poder dijo –Está bien, si esa es tú decisión, no tengo más remedio… ¡Adiós para siempre Sigfried! –E incrusto totalmente su espada en el cuerpo de su adversario y este se desvaneció ante el dolor de su amigo quien exclamo - ¡Sigfried! ¡Nooo! –Ayies dijo burlándose –Ja, ja, ja no llores Mime, pronto te unirás a ellos en la nada… Donde deben estar todos los guerreros inútiles, ja, ja, ja. –Ante estas palabras ofensivas el guerrero Eta reacciono furioso elevando su poder exclamo -¡A sí sea lo último que haga los destruiré miserables! –Una voz exclamo - ¡Tú no serás el único que los vengara Mime! –Otra voz segundo. -¡Si, es cierto!... ¡Nosotros también tomaremos venganza por la destrucción de nuestros amigos! –Al verlos Mime exclamo - ¡Sid!... ¡Bod!... ¡Son ustedes! –Sid dijo decidido –No importa si nos arrojan del paraíso… ¡Pero no permitiremos que estos tipos se vayan así como así! ¡Pagarán caro a verse atrevido a aniquilar el ama de Toll y Sigfried! –Ayies al oír esto soltó la carcajada diciendo - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡¿A sí que estos espíritus débiles e inútiles creen que pueden derrotarnos tan fácilmente?!... ¡Siento decepcionarlos! ¡Ya que ustedes no son nada para mí! ¡Porque soy el guerrero de la Muerte! ¡El guerrero inmortal! Ja, ja, ja. –En respuesta los tres guerreros sagrados de Asgard se lanzaron a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas y este hizo un ademán con una mano y sus guerreros se lanzaron al contra-ataque eliminándolos antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo, Ayies sonriendo satisfecho dijo –Bien hecho amigos, al parecer no tendremos la necesidad de que los dioses inútiles nos den su protección; y tal vez nosotros mismos podremos eliminar a Atena, Poseidón e Hilda sin ningún problema. –Shaka pregunto -¿Piensas hacer un ataque masivo contra ellos? –Ayies respondió – No, ya que si lo hiciéramos, ´´Los amos´´ se darían cuenta de que estamos en su contra y sellarían el conjuro de resurrección de los caballeros del Apocalipsis; y sería una gran desventaja porque mis guerreros desaparecerían, incluyendo mi poder de la Muerte. Eso no nos sería conveniente si es que queremos salir. Dime, ¿Estás conmigo? –Por supuesto mi señor, estaré con usted… Hasta el final. –Respondía Shaka y reemprendieron su camino.

En el sexto Malbolge, un espíritu lucía un pesado manto de cuero que a pesar de esto sonreía irónico se trataba del alma de Alberick. –Ja, ja, ja, ¡Que estúpidos fueron mis compañeros!... Arriesgar su alma por su tonto apreció por el caballero Pegaso… Ah, Sigfried, ahora entenderás lo inútil que era pensar con el corazón y no con la mente. Tú estúpido sentimentalismo te llevo a la ruina, ja, ja,… ¡Hasta nunca Sigfried! , ja, ja, ja. –Decía burlándose el guerrero sagrado de Delta.

El ejército del mal se aproximaba a la corte de la primera prisión y el capitán de los caballeros Apocalípticos noto a Shaka mirar preocupado su rosario y pregunto -¿Ocurre algo? Shaka –Este respondió –No estoy seguro, como sabe mi rosario tiene la facultad de marcar el número de víctimas; y en el puedo apreciar a los guerreros de Asgard. Pero está cuenta mayor marca la pérdida de un dios. No lo entiendo. –Ayies dijo en voz baja. – Tal vez el amo Zoldren elimino a alguno de esos dioses inútiles y tomado su forma. –Shaka pregunto – Pero, ¿Quién habrá sido el desafortunado que se cruzó en su camino? –Ayies respondió - ¿Desafortunado?... ¡Ja! ¿Querrás decir afortunado? Porque cuando el amo Zoldren desate su poder real todo ser vivo o espíritu que se oponga deseara no haber existido. –Shaka dijo –Es cierto, nosotros somos afortunados en poder servirlo. Pero dime, ¿Algo te inquieta? –Ayies respondió cortante –Nada que te interese, solo concéntrate en nuestra misión, nada más debe importarte, ¡¿Entendido?! –El caballero dorado respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Mientras caminaban Ayies pensaba inquieto –Shaka tiene razón, a pesar de que destruí a los guerreros de Asgard, no me siento bien. Además siento como si algo en mí me reprochará por haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué insistirán en que yo soy el caballero Pegaso? ¡¿Por qué se sacrificarán tan solo para traer de nuevo al caballero Seiya?!... ¡Bah!... ¡Debo olvidar esas estupideces! ¡No debo dejar que eso me distraiga!

Sintió unas presencias a sus espaldas conocidas para él y una voz dijo –Veo que has tenido dificultades para avanzar Ayies. –A sí es señor Abel, me vi forzado en luchar con varios espíritus inútiles que persisten en confundirme con el estúpido caballero de Atena; aunque no me explico, ¿Por qué se sacrifican por él? – Respondía Ayies, Abel al oírlo mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza se decía así mismo mientras caminaban –Y no los culpo Seiya, aunque aún tengo en mi pecho la cicatriz la herida que me hiciste no siento rencor por ti. Sé que soy un tonto sentimental; pero siento pena por ti, al verte manipulado por nuestro odio y deseos de venganza. No solo eso, nos atrevimos a destruir tús bellos recuerdos que tenías de tus amigos; pero sobre todo los que más atesorabas, el amor que sentías por mí pequeña hermana. Deseo poder hacer algo por ti, pero… -Ellis pregunto – Abel, ¿En qué piensas? –Nada en especial, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Decía el dios sol sin comprender –La diosa de la Guerra dijo –Al ver como lo miras, cualquiera diría que sientes lastima por él. O, ¿Me equivoco? –Abel respondió –No, no te equivocas, a pesar de que hirió mi cuerpo y frustro mis planes, no puedo evitar sentirme mal al ver como lo tenemos –Para su sorpresa Ellis comenzó a burlarse de él y le dijo a sus otros compañeros. –Ja, ja, ja… ¡Hades! ¡Lucifer! ¡¿Escucharon eso?! Ja, ja, ja. –Lucifer se acercó a ellos y rasgándose su túnica de la parte del pecho dijo con rabia - ¡Abel!... ¡Al ver esto en mi pecho solo siento deseos de venganza contra ese niño engreído!..¡¿Cómo te atreves a sentir pena por ese chiquillo malcriado?!... si tú mismo fuiste humillado por él… ¡Un mortal! –Este respondió –Precisamente por eso es que siento respeto por él. Por ser un mortal, un mortal que nos ha mostrado su superioridad; pero al verlo desquiciado por nuestra causa me siento culpable al verlo atormentado por esas tres personalidades que lo invaden temo por su cordura y tal vez podría… -Hades tomándolo por la ropa le recrimino - ¡Mira niño bonito! ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Aunque nos haya vencido una vez no quiere decir que volverá a hacerlo! ¡Y menos ahora que está de nuestro lado! ¡Entendido! –Y lo arrojó al suelo, el dios Sol ante está ofensa elevo su cosmos amenazante y Hades saco su espada y se la coloco en el cuello sonriendo irónico dijo -¡Ja! ¿Así que un débil dios pretende medirse a uno supremo?!... Siento decirte esto Abel; pero llevas las de perder, ¡Adiós Abel! –Y descargo su golpe pero un rayo golpeo su mano derribándole la espada exclamando molesto -¡Lucifer! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –El rey de las tinieblas advirtió - ¡Cálmate si no quieres salir lastimado! -Hades dijo burlándose - ¡¿Lastimarme tú?! ¡No me hagas reír! –Lucifer sonriendo irónico pregunto –Tal vez solo te hiera; pero me pregunto, ¿Podrás tú solo contra Cronos y los otros? –Hades al oír est desistió de su idea y soltó a Abel quien respiro con alivió y el dios de los muertos dijo –Ah, está bien, lo perdonare solo por esta vez; pero no crean que por temor a mi padre, si no por que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para terminar con él y los otros dioses inútiles. Pero, grábate bien esto Abel, vuelve a insinuar que sientes lastima por Pegaso; y te eliminare sin ninguna contemplación, ¡¿Entendido?! –Este incorporándose lo miro lleno de rabia y Hades lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta, Abel recordando su condición de dios menor inclinando la cabeza dijo –Lo entiendo, no volveré a ser presa de mí debilidad y solo concentrare todo mi cosmos contra nuestros enemigos. –Hades dijo –Bien, ahora alcancemos a los caballeros apocalípticos. –Y reemprendieron su camino.

Abel arrojándole su manzana a Ellis dijo –Toma, la olvidaste en las grutas. –La diosa ofendida pregunto -¡¿Y para que quiero esa tonta manzana?! –Abel mirándola con extrañeza dijo –Discúlpame no quise ofenderte. –Y siguieron su camino.

El dios del Sol caminaba pensando – Algo está mal, Ellis jamás rechazaría su manzana dorada. ¿Acaso será que…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!... Pero eso explicaría, ¿Por qué? provoco esa riña entre nosotros. Desea que nos matemos. Podría alertar a los demás; pero, ¿Cómo les demostraría que ella en realidad es Zoldren? Es bastante astuto y podría poner a todos en mí contra para destruirme; y más ahora que Hades me tiene sentenciado. Lo único que puedo hacer es vigilarlo y esperar que cometa un error para acorralarlo entre todos. –Sus pensamientos se cortaron al oír una voz tras de sí. -¿Señor Abel? –El dios sol dijo con alivió –Ah… eres tú, Hypthanatos. –El dios de la Muerte pregunto - ¿Ocurre algo? Señor Abel –Este respondió nervioso –N-no nada especial. –Hypthanatos dijo – No puede ocultármelo. Ahora que soy uno con Hypnos puedo leer sus pensamientos, sé que es lo que descubrió; pero por el momento no podremos hacer nada si ese maldito no ataca. Si lo confrontamos ahora, Hades y Lucifer creerían que los estamos traicionando y le daríamos ventaja al dios del Tiempo. Evitemos a toda costa que se salga con la suya.

En eso escucharon otra voz –El señor Hypthanatos dice bien señor Abel –Quien exclamo al verlos - ¡Freezer! ¡Cell! –Cell dijo decidido –Nosotros no conocemos el poder de ese sujeto como para causarle tal temor. Pero nosotros gustosos les serviremos en lo que podamos para evitar el fin del universo. –Hypthanatos pregunto - ¿Estas consiente de lo que podría pasarles si intervienen en esta guerra santa? –Cell dijo mortificado –Si lo estoy, solo espero tener una última pelea contra el canalla de Goku antes de desaparecer definitivamente del cosmos. No sé si sean las células sayayin que poseo; pero es un tonto capricho que no soy capaz de desechar. –Abel dijo con tristeza –Entendemos eso Cell, nosotros mismos por nuestro afán de poder no podemos vivir en paz. Si yo lo deseará… Ahora podría… -Hypthanatos pregunto asombrado - ¡¿Desea desertar?! Señor Abel –Este dijo preocupado –Ahora que Zoldren recupero su juventud y se vale del poder del engaño temo por mi vida y por lo de mis compañeros aunque sean insoportables. Temo que no podamos salir de esto aun siendo inmortales. Si tan solo pudiera… -Freezer pregunto - ¿Qué? Señor Abel –Este solo guardo silencio lleno de tristeza Hypthanatos pregunto - ¿Acaso desea liberar a Seiya del hechizo que reside sobre él? –El dios Sol sonriendo con tristeza respondió – No voy a negarlo. Ese es mí más grande deseo, liberarlo; y confiar en él para que regrese a Zoldren a su prisión de la cual jamás debió salir. –Hypthanatos pregunto asombrado –Pero, ¡Señor! ¡¿Por qué tiene tal confianza en ese mortal?! –Abel dijo con tristeza –Tal vez sea por eso, porque siendo un mortal con una pasión inmortal por el mundo que lo vio nacer lo cual reflejo en su flecha dorada que fue capaz de romper mi cosmos. Lo extraño es que jamás lo odie a pesar de que quería herirme. Sentía respeto por él y ese sentimiento no se ha ido. Ahora con lo que le hemos hecho me siento arrepentido; y si termina por desquiciarse jamás me lo perdonare. –Hypthanatos dijo preocupado –Usted no es el único señor, yo también me siento responsable porque yo borre todos sus recuerdos felices, tan solo para tener el arma ´´perfecta´´ para dañar a Atena; y ahora con lo que me ha dicho me arrepiento. Cuando lo manipule descubrí que su verdadera fuerza era su amor por ella y por los demás; pero ahora que no cuenta con sus recuerdos solo podemos esperar un ser lleno de sed de sangre y de venganza. –Cell dijo –Pero, ¿Por qué le temen?, si él es un mortal y podrían destruirlo cuando les plazca –Abel dijo –Cuando solo era el caballero Pegaso nos sería fácil; pero ahora que es el dirigente de los caballeros apocalípticos nos será casi imposible; ya que sus hombres están hechos para protegerlo a costa de sus vidas mismas. Y con su nueva armadura moriríamos antes de poder rasguñarlo siquiera. –A lo que Cell dijo –Por lo visto, el haber transformado a Pegaso fue un gran error, por no tomar en cuenta el riesgo que correrían al manipular su mente de ese chiquillo, ¿No es así? –A si es, nosotros ignoramos totalmente el estado que debía poseer el elegido a convertirse en el líder del apocalipsis, jamás pensamos que transformando su mente se convertiría en un arma de doble filo para nosotros. –Se lamentaba el dios Sol, Freezer dijo –Lamento interrumpirlos mis señores; pero si no nos damos prisa partirán al mundo con luz sin nosotros; ya que el señor Hades es el único que puede abrir el vórtice entre los dos mundos. –Tienes razón Freezer, partamos ya. –Decía Abel reemprendiendo su camino junto con sus compañeros.

Mientras los caballeros apocalípticos llegaban a la 1° prisión en la cual Ayies entro silbando ruidosamente. -¡Fiuu! –Lune apareció muy molesto replicando -¡¿Quién se atreve a provocar tal escandalo?! –El ex caballero Pegaso exclamo prácticamente sentado en la repisa donde reposaba el libro de registros de los muertos. -¡Hola Lune!... ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –Al juez del inframundo exclamo - ¡Tenías que ser tú chiquillo insolente!... Dime Seiya, ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de tú prisión?!... ¡Deberías estar helándote hasta los huesos! –El caballero dijo burlándose. –Te equivocas, yo no soy Seiya. Mi nombre es… Ayies y soy el dirigente de los caballeros del Apocalipsis. El tal Seiya con el cual me confunden tanto debe estar pudriéndose en lo más profundo del infierno. Ahora si me lo permites debo buscar algo en el libro de registro –Lune molesto por esto descargo un latigazo exclamado - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mortal insolente! –Para su sorpresa el caballero de la Muerte detuvo su látigo con una mano y mirándolo retadoramente le dijo -¡Mira Lune!... ¡No deseo luchar contigo! ¡Si tienes algo que reclamar dile a Hades!... Él me dio su consentimiento para que vea los registros; y no tengo tiempo para pelear con un gusano como tú. –Lune ante está ofensa exclamo furioso. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves cretino?!... ¡Además el señor Hades jamás permitiría que alguien como tú viera algo tan sagrado! –Ayies dijo con el libro en sus manos - ¡Créelo o no! ¡Él me dio su autorización es más pregúntaselo tú mismo!.

Ante los ojos de Lune apareció Hades murmuro – N-no puede ser, pero es… ¡El señor Hades! –Ayies burlándose pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Lune?... ¿Acaso tú valor se terminó al verlo?, ja, ja, ja. –Lucifer dijo sonriendo con burla. –Vamos Ayies, Lune es muy importante en este mundo y merece tú respeto. –Este dijo - ¡¿Qué respete a este chocante?!... No me hagas reír. Si ni a ustedes los respeto, mucho menos a alguien que me sigue viendo como un ser inferior sin saber cuan superior soy. Hasta podría decir que estoy por encima de ustedes dioses inútiles, ja, ja, ja. –Ante tal ofensa el espectro de Belron exclamo furioso. -¡Chiquillo insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Jamás perdonare tú ofensa a los dioses del mal! –Hades pidió –Tranquilízate Lune, y permite que vea el registro de las almas. –Este pregunto indignado -¡¿Señor?! ¡¿Por qué permite que este niño tonto les hable así?! ¡¿Por qué deja que este gusano pisotee su honor de ese modo?! –Ayies dijo burlándose –Tal vez sea que estos dioses patéticos se dieron cuenta que el gusano se ha transformando en un gran demonio capaz de pisotearlos, ja, ja, ja. –Los dioses hacían lo posible por contener su ira por estos insultos en especial Hades quien crispaba sus puños sintiéndose humillado.

Mientras el capitán de los caballeros Apocalípticos veía el registro de los muertos, Lune se acercó a su amo pregunto preocupado - ¡¿Qué significa esto mi señor?! ¡¿Por qué le da tales privilegios a Seiya?!... ¡Incluso ofenderlos! –Hades dijo lamentándose – Él ya no es Seiya, ahora es: Ayies y líder de los caballeros apocalípticos; aunque admito que se ha vuelto demasiado irritante y me cuesta mucho trabajo tragarme mi orgullo. –Lune protesto –Discúlpeme, pero percibo que lo están obligando a vivir un engaño. Veo que efectivamente estaba predestinado a ser el caballero indómito de la Muerte; pero ustedes moldearon su mente a su antojo y contaminado su alma pura con el mal; aunque haya sido mí enemigo no puedo permitir que lo engañen así. –Hades pregunto molesto. -¡¿Acaso quieres ir contra nosotros?! –El espectro de Belron dijo inclinando la cabeza resignado –No, mi señor. –Entonces no vuelvas a tocar el tema… ¡Te lo prohíbo! –Exigía el dios de los Muertos y el juez de las almas no teniendo otra alternativa dijo –Bien, será como usted desee. –Y hades se retiró un poco de Lune quien pensaba molesto –Maldigo la hora en que se adueñaron de Pegaso, no solo se atrevieron a destruir todo lo que él era. Si no que también mancharon este sagrado lugar con la farsa que lo están obligando a vivir. Solo tengo la alternativa de darle a uno de sus guerreros el cofre donde guardo lo único que podría utilizar Atena para detener al caballero de la Muerte. Sé que entenderán mi proceder, porque solo desean el bienestar de su capitán. Contactare con el que este más vinculado a Seiya y le entregare el cofre en secreto. Sé que con esto traicionare a mí señor; pero preferible esto a permitir que el desquiciamiento de Seiya termine con todo el universo y permita que Cronos vuelva al poder. Mi señor si no pensara tan solo en su gloria personal, lo pondría al tanto de lo que pasa y no tendría que… traicionarlo, por favor, perdóneme.

Escucho en su mente la voz de Abel. –Lune. –Quien sintiéndose descubierto lo miro con cierta inquietud y el dios dijo –No temas, estoy contigo. Sé que lo harás por el bien de todos, Seiya debe ser destruido si es queremos sobrevivir. Será muy arriesgado, pero es la única salida que nos queda; ya que ni Hades, ni Lucifer estarían dispuestos a una tregua con Atena o con Poseidón para detener a Zoldren. Has lo que creas conveniente. –El juez de los Muertos dijo agradecido. –Gracias señor Abel, procederé lo más cautelosamente posible.

El caballero de la Muerte exclamo -¡Aja!... ¡La encontré!... ¡Lune! ¡¿Por dónde llego a este sitio?! –Este se aproximó a ver para saber a qué se refería el caballero y dijo – Puedo tele transportarte hacía haya, imagino que no tendrás problemas para regresar, ¿O sí? -¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?! ¡Envíame enseguida! –Ordenaba Ayies, Lune ni tardo ni perezoso utilizo su poder trasladándolo al lugar indicado, ´´Ellis´´ con curiosidad se acercó a él preguntándole -¿A quién buscaba el guerrero de la Muerte? –Ante está interrogante Lune la miro con cierta rencor pero sabiendo que no era momento para revelar su identidad real respondió –Se dirige a sacar el alma de una mujer que está en la antesala del infierno. Me parece que la llamaban: ´´La reina cobra´´, y era una buena amiga de Sei…Del caballero de la Muerte. Al parecer ella lo amaba; y eso es lo que él aprovechara para recluirla a nuestro ejército. Ella cuenta con un asombroso poder comparable al de los caballeros dorados. Si no mal entiendo el juego de Ayies, ella será de vital importancia para dañar emocionalmente a sus amigos al verlos en el bando enemigo –Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto, Hades sonriendo irónico dijo - ¡Vaya! Jamás hubiera creído que ese chiquillo tan molesto fuera tan astuto. Lo que no me explico, ¿Cuándo murió esa mujer? –Lucifer segundo –Resulta extraño que ella este aquí. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? –Ante estas interrogantes ´´Ellis´´ les dijo –Es algo que no debe importarnos podría ser que esa tonta haya muerto por sus estúpidos sentimientos por el caballero Pegaso. No me extrañaría que se hubiera quitado la vida por su amor a Seiya. –Hades dijo con fastidió –Es posible, los estúpidos mortales hacen muchas tonterías por ese absurdo sentimiento.

Lune escuchando esto no pudo evitar ´´mirarla´´ con enojo pensaba –Maldito, él sabe bien el motivo por el cual Shaina está aquí. Si el alma de Seiya no se hubiera transformado jamás le hubiera pasado eso a esa joven. –Esto no pasó desapercibido al poder de Abel quien lo miro interrogante y Lune le dijo tele paticamente - ¿Percibió mis pensamientos? Señor Abel. –Este de igual manera respondio con tristeza –Al parecer enfrentaremos otra desgracia, si Seiya logra adueñarse de su voluntad será otro gran problema; y no dudo que lo logre. Se valdrá de sus sentimientos para lograrlo, lo siento mucho por esa muchacha su amor por él lo harán una presa fácil.

En eso sintieron la energía del caballero de la Muerte de vuelta llevando entre sus brazos el alma de Shaina quien estaba inconsciente, Hades al verla pregunto -¿Así que ella es Shaina? –Ayies disimulando una sonrisa irónica dijo –A si es, solo que para lograr mi objetivo deben restaurar su cuerpo; ya que por alguna razón desapareció –Hades sonriendo burlón pregunto - ¿Quieres que nosotros restauremos su cuerpo?, pero, si tú posees el poder entre la vida y la muerte. No creo que restaurar el cuerpo de tú amiga te implique algún problema, ¿O sí? –El caballero de la Muerte dijo burlón –Ninguno. Pero como aún no soy capaz de dominar a la perfección mí gran poder temo dañarla; y sería una gran pena perderla antes de llevar a cabo mi plan. Oh, ¿Te has vuelto tan débil que no eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple?... No hay duda eres un inútil Hades. –El señor de los muertos exclamo furioso -¡Insolente! ¡Soy capaz de eso y de más! ¡Y te lo demostrare! –Y descargo su cosmos en el alama de Shaina devolviéndole su cuerpo físico; pero en está ocasión no lucia su armadura de plata, sino una armadura del infierno a lo que Ayies pregunto -¿Y esa armadura? –Hades respondió –Con está armadura Shaina podrá seguirte a donde le plazca; incluso podrá tocarte aun cuando tengas puesta la armadura de la Muerte. –Ayies lo miro con desconfianza y el dios pregunto -¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Crees que al crearla haríamos algo en tú contra?! ¡Te equivocas! –Lucifer segundo – Hades no te miente, tal vez ignoras esto. Pero, así como los mortales representan a la Muerte como un hombre o una mujer. El aprecio de esta joven por ti ha creado a la compañera de tú armadura. Por favor Ayies no desconfíes de nosotros. –El caballero de la Muerte dijo –Está bien, les creeré. Pero, ¡Si es una trampa lo pagaran caro! Ahora ¡Lárguense! ¡Ya que si ustedes están presentes mi esfuerzo por controlarla será en vano ¡… -Ordeno a sus guerreros - …¡Drainek!... ¡Nerak!.. ¡Vayan con Charon y que saque la barca principal!... ¡Ayak! ¡Shaka! ¡Vigilen que nadie me moleste!... Ni dios, ni guerrero, ¡¿Entendido?! –Estos exclamaron -¡Si capitán!

Lune centro su mirada en el guerrero de la Guerra pensaba –Ese sujeto Ayak parece ser la mano derecha de Seiya percibo en él una gran lealtad por su capitán. Espero que entienda mi proceder y no se reusé a apoyarme para salvar el ser real del caballero de la Muerte.

Lucifer lo saco de sus pensamiento –Lune, ¿Nos acompañaras a la superficie? –El espectro de Belron mirándolos con cierto rencor dijo – No señor. Mi deber es permanecer en está corte; además, debo purificarlo después de las mentiras que han atravesado este lugar sagrado. –Hades burlándose de él dijo –Ay Lune, siempre tan celoso de tú deber. Sera mejor irnos si es que no queremos ´´manchar´´ más este sitio sagrado, ja, ja, ja. ¡Cell! ¡Freezer!... ¡Adelántense y destruyan las estatuas de oro que están cerca del rio Estigia! –Y sus ´´esclavos´´ respondieron -¡Enseguida señor! –Y partieron.

Al marcharse los dioses del mal, el juez de los Muertos pensaba – Hades maldito, ¿Cómo el mismo dios que dictamino que este sitio sagrado estuviera exentó de toda mentira o engaño, ha osado a mancharlo él mismo?... Pero esto no se quedara así. Solo espero que el guerrero de la Guerra no se reúse a aceptar mi petición o si no todo estará perdido.

Mientras tanto Ayies con Shaina inerte entre sus brazos pensaba –Disfrazare su armadura de la princesa de la Muerte con la suya de plata; y ya que este en mis manos descubriré su nueva armadura… -Trono sus dedos provocando que apareciera en Shaina su armadura de la Cobra y golpeándola suavemente en el rostro para que reaccionara decía - …Shaina… Shaina vamos despierta –Está comenzó a volver en sí. –Mmm. –Seiya colocándola cuidadosamente en el suelo le dijo –Por fin despiertas princesa. –Al oír aquella voz Shaina pregunto dudosa – Se-Seiya… ¿En verdad eres tú? –Este pregunto bromeando - ¡Claro que soy yo! O ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Tú príncipe encantado? –Shaina se abrazó a él y le dijo sollozando –En verdad eres tú… Estas vivo… No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –El caballero de la Muerte le dijo abrazándola –También yo Shaina, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra volver a verte –Repentinamente la reina Cobra se separó bruscamente de él y Ayies pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Shaina? ¿Qué ocurre? –Está haciéndole frente respondió –Dime, ¡¿Quién eres tú realmente?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Shaka?! –Seiya sonriéndole dulcemente le dijo – Pero, ¿De qué hablas?... Sabes bien que soy Seiya, ¿Y por qué crees que dañe a Shaka?... Si él está ahí convertido en el guardián de la puerta del infierno junto con Lune. ¿Quién mejor que él para ganar ese puesto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me atrevería a dañar a un amigo tan querido? –La reina Cobra dijo confundida – P-pero es que te vi… Vi a otro sujeto igual a ti, quien se atrevió a retar a Atena. Incluso yo… -Seiya sin decir nada le quito delicadamente su máscara pregunto nerviosa -…Se-Seiya, ¿Q-qué es lo que haces? –El ex caballero Pegaso tomándola suavemente por la barbilla le dijo acercando lentamente sus labios a ella. –Solo quería volver a ver tú belleza, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi; además desde hace mucho quería… Haces esto. –Shaina pregunto nerviosa -S-Seiya, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diría Atena? –Este respondió –Eso no importa, después de todo a ella no la amo, tan solo es una chiquilla tonta y débil, en cambio tú eres una mujer muy astuta y poderosa –Shaina rechazándolo dijo –Lo siento Seiya, pero no puedo, no después de ver cono Atena tocaba tus labios con los suyos. –Al oír esto Seiya la miro incrédulo exclamando - ¡¿Qué dices?! –Shaina respondió –Cuando aún luchaba contra ustedes y saliste gravemente herido por protegerla a ella; y los buscaba para rematarlos y ella te tenía entre sus brazos rozaba sus labios con los tuyos. No entiendo, ¿Por qué? sentía celos por ella… Pero, ahora lo sé… -El caballero solo la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza y la reina Cobra sin resistir más se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole -… Ahora lo sé. Sé, ¿Por qué sentía tantos celos por ella?... Era porque te amaba por sobre todas las cosas aunque quería odiarte. Pero cundo te veía entre los brazos de Sao… -Seiya colocándole suavemente su mano en sus labios le dijo –Por favor no la menciones más. No vale la pena. –Shaina pregunto sin comprender - ¿Por qué dices eso?-Seiya dijo con tristeza –Porque por su culpa es que tú estás en este terrible mundo de tinieblas –Shaina protesto - ¡Mentira!... ¡Atena sería incapaz de dañarme! –Ayies insistió - ¡Créeme Shaina!... ¡Ella celosa de tú belleza quiso deshacerse de ti! O si no, ¿Por qué a los caballeros femeninos no les permitía revelar su rostro a nadie?... Tal vez temía que una de ustedes opacara su belleza; y como te viste obligada a mostrar tú belleza, no tolero que existiera una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Tal vez por eso te mato pese a tú fidelidad hacía a ella. ¿Piensas seguir leal a una princesa vanidosa que solo busca su propio bienestar? Al encontrarme en este mundo de sombras recapacite; y estoy arrepentido de haber sangrado en incontables ocasiones tan solo para protegerla y haber muerto por ella. Pero no solo eso, a este mundo llego la terrible noticia, una noticia que destrozo por completo mi corazón. Que ella junto con Poseidón planean extender sus dominios por todo el universo, que incluso han estado lastimando almas nobles de este mundo incluyendo a los dioses de las tinieblas a los cuales nosotros vencimos hace tiempo. No solo le vasto devolverlos al mundo donde perteneces si no desaparecerlos para hacerse de todo el universo. Y para ello necesitan eliminar a Hades, Lucifer, Abel y Ellis y por eso ha estado mandando parte de su cosmos para dañarlos. Al estar aquí, me di cuenta de que ellos ya no tienen interés en el mundo con luz y habían decidido vivir en paz olvidando sus ambiciones, Pero Atena ha ignorado eso; y quiere deshacerse de ellos a como dé lugar. –Shaina exclamo - ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!... ¡Ellos son incapaces de hacer eso! –Seiya insistió -¡Entiéndelo Shaina!... ¡Ellos no son los dioses que pensábamos que eran! ¡Son solo egoístas, vanidosos, sedientos de poder!... ¡Además recuerda lo que sufriste al morir a manos de Atena! –Al oír esto la reina Cobra se separó bruscamente de él mirándolo con rabia dijo -¡Yo jamás morí a manos de Atena! ¡Si morir fue por…! Fue por… -El capitán apocalíptico pregunto presionando - ¿Qué Shaina?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo fue que te ocurrió esta desgracia? –Está se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza lamentándose – Recuerdo vagamente que estaba en el santuario y tú armadura divina apareció ante mí; y de ella provenía tú voz pidiendo ayuda. Shaka llego para prevenirnos del gran peligro que se acercaba y llego un caballero muy parecido a ti solo que llevaba una armadura muy extraña que se asemejaba a la muerte. Shaka y él discutieron; y por alguna razón ese guerrero se debilito y al verlo indefenso ante el poder de Shaka no pude evitar querer protegerlo por su gran parecido contigo. Quise protegerlo con mi cuerpo, vi una intensa luz y no supe más de mí. –Ayies al oírla vio otra oportunidad y fingiendo tristeza dijo –Lo vez, esa luz que viste comprueba que fue Atena quien te asesino, al ver cómo te arrojabas para protegerlo lo vio como oportunidad para deshacerse de ti. Y qué mejor que atacarte por la espalda, ella desgraciadamente… Se volvió traicionera. Ahora mírame a los ojos. Dime, ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir creyendo en una diosa así? O ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? En un momento veraz con tú propios ojos como Atena y Poseidón han lastimado a los dioses de las tinieblas, a pesar de que ahora querían vivir en paz, solo para que ellos les paguen así. –Shaina lo miraba fijamente cediendo poco a poco ante aquel poder maléfico el cual llenaba su mente con la ´´verdad´´ que él quería.

Mientras esto pasaba Lune se acercó al guerrero de la Guerra quien dijo deteniéndolo con su espada - ¡Alto!... ¡Nadie puede molestar al capitán! –El juez de los muertos dijo – Lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas – Ayak replico - ¡No puedo abandonar mi puesto sin el permiso del capitán! –Lune dijo casi con angustia.- ¡Es precisamente por eso que te lo pido!... ¡Debo entregarte algo muy importante para poder salvarlo! –El guerrero de la Guerra pregunto sin comprender - ¿Salvar al capitán? –Lune respondió –Así es, por eso quiero darte algo en secreto para detenerlo; y no llegue a dañarse así mismo o destruya el universo. Tal vez te diste cuenta que él está dominado por el poder de los dioses de las tinieblas y que de un momento a otro podría desquiciarse por completo. Y aunque ese chiquillo fastidioso haya sido mi enemigo no puedo consentir que lo hagan vivir semejante mentira que ha manchado este lugar sagrado. Por eso te pido que aceptes ayudarme para detenerlo. –Ayak guardando su espada dijo –Siento la sinceridad de tus palabras; y por eso intentare apoyarte en lo que pueda por el bienestar del capitán. Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer? –Lune dijo dudando –Pero… -Al ver que Lune se detenía por la presencia de Shaka dijo –No te preocupes por él es solo un muerto viviente, no escuchara nada porque solo puede hablar y escuchar con la voluntad del capitán. –Lune dijo -…Bien, creeré en tus palabras. –y saco de la nada un cofrecillo de oro, Ayak pregunto -¿Qué es ese cofre? –Lune respondió –Aquí se encuentra lo único que puede usar Atena para protegerse; y si aún con lo que sufrirá con tú capitán puede generar el otra arma que necesita para regresarlo a la normalidad podremos decir que cumplimos con nuestro objetivo. –Ayak ante esto pregunto –La otra arma podría ser… ¿La luz de la esperanza? ¡¿Crees que ella pueda entregarle eso?!... ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Si ella lo olvido y condeno a este mundo de sombras! –Lune dijo molesto - ¡Esa es otra vil mentira de ellos! ¡Atena amaba y sigue amando profundamente a tú líder! Desgraciadamente su condición de diosa le impidió demostrarle su amor verdadero el cual aún no se ha ido de su corazón a pesar del tiempo que él lleva en este mundo; incluso aún llora su muerte sintiéndose responsable por ello. –Ayak dijo –Tal vez deba creerte. Ahora aclárame algo. Los dioses lo llaman Ayies; pero unos nobles espíritus insistían en llamarlo Seiya. Dime, ¿Cuál es la verdad? –Lune en respuesta con algo de su poder escribió en una pared el nombre de Ayies e invito al guerrero de la Guerra a acercarse a una pequeña fosa de agua y dijo – Su nombre real puedes verlo aquí; y comprenderás todo –Ayak al ver reflejado aquel nombre exclamo molesto - ¡Ahora entiendo!... ¡Invirtieron su nombre! ¡Esos sujetos no merecen nuestro perdón!... Ahora, más que nunca pondré todo mi empeño en la misión que me has confiado. Te agradezco que me aclararas todo esto ya que yo mismo dudaba en cómo proceder al no saber la verdad. Tratare de acercarme a Atena sin que se dé cuenta el capitán, porque en su estado actual sería capaz de aniquilarme sin importarle que soy parte de él.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban e interrumpieron su conversación y vieron con asombro al caballero de la Muerte llevar del brazo a Shaina y para sorpresa de Lune, Ayak y Shaka se postraron ante ellos y Ayies le dijo a su soldado –Ayak, saluda a la princesa de la Muerte, ella nos acompañara en nuestra misión –Este tomo la mano de Shaina con delicadeza y le dijo al besársela –Es un honor conocerla princesa, tenga la certeza que la protegeré aún a costa de mí vida misma –Ella dijo. No es necesario que seas tan formal; y grábate bien esto. Yo no soy una ´´frágil´´ e ´´indefensa´´ princesa como las demás. ¡Yo soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma! ¡No necesito de ningún soldado para cuidarme!... ¡Lo único que deseo es ir al mundo mortal para cumplir la misión encomendada a mi querido guerrero de la Muerte! –Y se abrazó a Ayies quien besándole la frente dijo –Vamos mi princesa, los dioses nos esperan para partir al mundo con luz. No debemos hacerlos esperar –La reina cobra dijo con burla –Tienes razón, además de mi cuenta corre que ellos no sufran más. Ya que yo misma destruiré a esa ´´princesita´´ egoísta; y no dejare huella alguna de su existir porque barreré con ella, ja, ja, ja. –Ayies festejando sus palabras dijo –Por lo que veo no solo piensas destruirla, si no humillarla, ¿Verdad hermosa? –Shaina respondio -¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso y más se merece esa chiquilla tonta y caprichosa! ¡La hare sufrir como no tienes idea!, ja, ja, ja. –Ante tales palabras Ayak y Lune se miraron entre sí preocupados viendo otro obstáculo para llevar a cabo su plan.


	4. Chapter 4

21

En oriente a pocas horas del torneo, en la habitación de Shun sus amigos estaban con él preocupados, Shiriu dijo –Shun, por favor recapacita, no te vez en buenas condiciones para combatir. Recuerda que los guerreros que estarán en el torneo serán muy fuertes; y en las condiciones en las que te encuentras pondrías en peligro tú vida. –Hyoga segundo –Shiriu tiene razón. Tú cuerpo se ve muy débil; y si te vieras forzado a utilizar tú cosmos al máximo no lo resistirás. –Andrómeda visiblemente molesto dijo - ¡No me subestimen amigos! ¡Tal vez estoy algo fatigado; pero eso no quiere decir que no sirvo para el combate! ¡Aunque tenga que pasar sobre ustedes debo estar ahí como el caballero de Atena que soy! –Pero Shun, entiende lo dicen por tú bien. No deseamos que lleguen a herirte o hasta matarte. Te vez muy débil. –Decía Kiki tocándole una mano Shun furiosos le asesto un fuerte golpe exclamando - ¡Déjame!...¡No necesito que me sigan cuidando como a un niño! ¡Ya deberían haber aprendido eso desde que combatimos contra Hades! ¡Enciéndanlo! –Ante su violenta reacción sus amigos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y tristes al verlos así el caballero divino de Andrómeda dijo –Lo siento amigos, no quise gritarles. Sobretodo perdóname tú Kiki, no quise lastimarte; pero es que a pesar de que les he demostrado que tengo el suficiente coraje como para medirme con poderosos adversarios, ustedes me siguen viendo como un niño y eso me duele mucho porque siento que no confían en mí, ni en mi fuerza. ¿Acaso creen que no puedo defenderme de esos poderosos guerreros que se presentaran en el torneo? ¡¿Por qué amigos?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Ante esto Shiriu dijo –Discúlpanos Shun, no quisimos ofenderte; pero desde que llegamos de Jamil te notamos algo enfermos y eso nos preocupa; y no quisiéramos que algo malo te sucediera al dejarte participar así. –Hyoga segundo –A sí es Shun, si algo te sucediera por dejarte luchar enfermo jamás no lo perdonaríamos. –Kiki dijo –Además Ikki si te ve así, tampoco te dejaría arriesgarte de esa manera; y si en caso de que te permitiera participar y llegaras moriri Seiya se pondría muy triste al verte morir de una manera tan absurda. –Shun murmuro con un gesto lleno de tristeza. –Seiya. –Kiki ante esto se disculpó –Perdón, no quise… -El caballero divino de Andrómeda dijo con una profunda tristeza – N-no te preocupes, sé que no lo dijiste con mala intensión. Pero, ¡Entiéndanme! ¡Si deseo estar ahí es para luchar en honor a Seiya; ya que es lo único que puedo hacer por él! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte para destruir a Hades él no estaría…! –Al oír esto Shiriu, Hyoga y Kiki entendieron lo que había en el corazón de su amigo y Dragón dijo –Ahora te comprendo, pero no te martirices más… Sa-Sabemos lo poderosos que era Hades, y tú cosmos no era capaz de rechazarlo tan fácilmente –Shun se lamentaba molesto -¡Lo vez Shiriu!... ¡Es por eso que no puedo estar en paz conmigo mismo! ¡Un guerrero tan fuerte como Seiya no merecía morir!... En cambio, ¡Yo un guerrero tan débil de carácter sigue en este mundo! ¡No es justo! –Shiriu colocándole afectuosamente su mano en su hombro le dijo –Pero él eligió la muerte para salvar a Saori y al mundo; además no deseaba que un joven tan noble y bondadosos como tú sirviera de instrumento al mal. Porque para él y para nosotros siempre has sido el ejemplo de la bondad; y no quería que Hades perdiera tú alma pura y transparente tan solo por capricho. –Shun protesto lleno de dolor. –Pero, ¡¿De qué me ha servido eso?!... ¡Si solo me llevo a la desgracia! ¡Muchas veces mis enemigos me lo advirtieron, que mi bondad me llevaría a una muerte segura! ¡Pero el muerto resulto ser Seiya! ¡Maldigo mi vida! ¡Yo debería estar muerto y no Seiya! –Shiriu lo abofeteo diciéndole enérgicamente -¡No digas eso!... ¡Si piensas que tú vida no vale nada! ¡¿De qué habrá servido el sacrificio de Seiya?!... Él donde quiera que este se sentiría muy triste al oírte renegar de tú propia vida. –Shun doliéndose del golpe dijo –Creo que tienes razón Shiriu, si renegara de mí propia vida significaría que estoy rechazando la oportunidad que me dio Seiya para seguir viviendo, ¿No es así? –Shiriu movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el caballero divino de Andrómeda se disculpó –Lo siento amigos, no quise decir todas esas tonterías; sobre todo a pocas horas del torneo. Ojala puedan perdonarme por todas las cosas horribles que dije. –Hyoga golpeándolo afectuosamente en la barbilla dijo –Vamos, ya olvídalo. Ahora solo concéntrate en el torneo, pronto partiremos hacía haya. –Kiki dijo –Debemos tener puestos todos nuestros sentido si es que queremos vencer a los guerreros Z que invito Saori. –Shun dijo tratando de sonreír. –Tienes razón Kiki, por lo que dijo, ellos son muy poderosos; y esa es otra razón más para desear ir al santuario para conocerlos. Pero antes de partir, me gustaría dormir un rato amigos. –Hyoga dijo-Y harás bien, te vez agotado –El caballero divino del Dragón dijo –Descansa, nosotros te avisaremos cuando esté listo el jet para ir a Grecia –Shun dijo –Si gracias amigos, tratare de descansar un poco. –Kiki dijo disponiéndose a salir –Te veremos después, ¡Que descanses! –Si gracias Kiki. –Decía Shun al verlos salir.

A solas el caballero Andrómeda se sentó en su cama pensando preocupado –Falta poco para el torneo; y para que… Despierte Hades. Espero que resulte el haber provocado que se debilitara mi cuerpo. Porque así podre hacerme explotar a mí mismo al utilizar al máximo mi cosmos. Y así Hades no contara con mi cuerpo para sus fines.

Repentinamente sintió débilmente el poder de Hades restableciendo poco a poco su cuerpo y escucho vagamente su voz diciendo –Ni creas que te lo permitiré Shun, tú cuerpo es el instrumento que necesito para llevar a cabo mi venganza. –Shun dijo retadoramente al dirigirse al ropero de su cuarto sacando un cofre de este - ¡No volverás a adueñarte de mí Hades!... Deseaba dejarme matar en el torneo para que pareciera un accidente; pero ahora que me has restablecido no me dejas alternativa… T-tendré que suicidarme para que no puedas dañar a nadie, ¡Mucho menos a mis amigos! –Hades pregunto burlándose –Ja, ja, ja, ¡¿Crees poder hacerlo?!... Si no eres más que un tonto cobarde sentimental, ja, ja. –Shun dijo decidido –No estés tan seguro… -Y abrió aquel misterios cofre pensando -…Desde que regresamos de Elison pensé que Hades volvería; y por eso tome sin permiso la daga con la que Saga quiso matar a Atena. Tal vez con la sangre que aún tiene impregnada dañe la parte del cosmos de Hades infiltrado en mí. Lo lamento amigos, pero no tengo otra salida; ya que si él vuelve a posesionarse de mí solo les traeré más problemas. Además cuando el ejército del mal suba a la tierra y Vean a Seiya será muy doloroso para todos; y no quiero ser también un obstáculo para enfrentarlos, Ikki, hermano… Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… Aunque me hubiese gustado conocer a tú discípulo. –Y llorando en silencio acercaba lentamente la daga a su pecho.

En las escalinatas para ir a los dormitorios June subía sigilosamente para cerciorarse que Shun descansara y al llegar al cuarto entre abrió la puerta y lo descubrió hundiéndose la daga maldita y sin pensarlo mucho descargo un latigazo para obligarlo a soltarla y este reacciono asustado y su amiga corrió a auxiliarlo por la sangre que le brotaba y le dijo alarmada - ¡Shun! ¡¿Qué es lo que te proponías?!... ¡Shiriu! –El caballero Andrómeda sujetándola por una mano le dijo - ¡No June!... ¡No lo llames! –Esta tratado de soltarse dijo -¡Suéltame Shun! ¡Morirás si no te atienden pronto! –Shun pidió - ¡Escúchame June! ¡Es lo mejor para todos! ¡No intentes salvarme! –June pregunta asustada -¡¿Por qué dices tal estupidez?! –En respuesta Shun le mostro el medallón y June murmuro asustada –N-no, no puede ser.

22

Al mismo tiempo el ejército del mal atravesaba el rio Estigia con ayuda de Charon quien guiaba la embarcación principal de las tinieblas para llevar a sus amos al otro lado.

Hades en uno de los costados de la barca se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndose desfallecer, Abel al notar esto se apresuró a detenerlo para evitar que cayera y pregunto asustado - ¡Hades! ¡¿Qué tienes?! –Este en respuesta le mostro su mano cubierta de sangre y sonriendo irónico dijo – Al pa-parecer ese tonto trato de matarse, p-pero creo que nuestros espíritus están más unidos. Puesto que si se hiere, yo también resulto herido.

Ellis y Lucifer se acercaron a ellos y al ver herido a Hades la diosa de la Guerra pregunto - ¿Qué rayos le paso? –Parece que Andrómeda intento suicidarse; pero extrañamente Hades salió lastimado también. –Lucifer mirando con burla a Hades le dijo – Te lo advertí estúpido, sabía que si tú espíritu permanecía tanto tiempo en Andrómeda se mezclarían y se volverían como uno solo. Debería dejarte morir por testarudo; pero desafortunadamente ers necesario para salir de aquí. Tendré que curarte.

Ellis y Abel ayudaron a Hades a recostarse en la cubierta y el rey de las Tinieblas coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Hades para curarlo; pero para su sorpresa no podía cerrarle la herida y dijo preocupado - ¡Imposible!... Por más que trato no puedo curarlo. ¿Acaso Andrómeda utilizo algo que tuviera impregnado la sangre de un dios? –Hades dijo –Tal vez… Utilizo la daga que uso Atena para venir a Elison. Shun aprovechado la sangre que quedaba lo vio como una oportunidad para desecharme de su cuerpo; aunque tuviera que morir. –Abel pregunto –Entonces, ¿Si queremos curarlo tendremos que unir nuestro poder para apagar la sangre ardiente de Atena?... No solo para salvar a Hades, sino también a Shun. Lucifer dijo –Es la única alternativa, transmitamos nuestro poder a Hades. -´´Ellis´´ mirándolos con desprecio pensaba –Que fastidio, tendré que cooperar con ellos si es que deseo salir de aquí. Solo espero no cometer un error que descubra que no soy Ellis. –Y los tres dioses infernales con sus cosmos unidos comenzaron a sanar la herida de Hades.

En otro punto de la barca Ayies y Shaina estaban sorprendidos al sentir el poder de sus ´´amos´´, el caballero de la Muerte se preguntaba. -¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos inútiles?! –Ayak quien había estado vigilando los movimientos de los dioses respondio –Están tratando de sanar a Hades mi señor. –Shaina pregunto - ¿Sanar a Hades? –Ayak respondio –A si es princesa, al parecer el caballero divino de Andrómeda trato de matarse. Pero al parecer el señor Hades y el joven Shun formaron un raro vínculo, porque si uno se hiere el otro también. –Al oír esto Ayies se rió de su ex camarada –Mmm… ja, ja, ja, ese idiota, tan mártir como siempre. Me pregunto, ¿Hasta cuándo dejara de preocuparse por los demás? –La princesa de la Muerte dijo –Te apuesto que ni después de muerto dejará de ser un tonto sentimental, ¿No crees? Amor –El capitán del Apocalipsis dijo al abrazarlo –Tienes razón mi princesa, ese estúpido preferiría morir o desaparecer del cosmos a servir a los propósitos de Hades. No me sorprende que haya tratado de suicidarse; pero eso no debe importarnos en lo más mínimo, ¿No lo crees? –Shaina correspondiendo a su abrazo dijo –Por supuesto, mi amor.

Ayak pensaba mirándolos con un gesto de disgusto. –Pobres tontos, tal vez la atracción que sientes ahora el uno por el otro sea un engaño más para ellos. Perciba en el cosmos anterior de mí capitán que solo la veía como una buena amiga y compañera de batalla, en cabio por la princesa Saori… Sentía un amor muy fuerte y profundo. Que nunca pudo confesarle tan solo porque para él representaba a una diosa. Espero que el plan de Lune resulte y que Atena después de lo que pasara con el capitán tenga el valor suficiente y la fuerza para regresarlo a la normalidad. –Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar una voz conocida para él - ¿Qué piensas? Ayak –Este respondió con frialdad –Nda que te importe, Drainek –El guerrero del Hambre miro hacía donde su compañero tenia puesta toda su atención y burlándose pregunto -¡¿Acaso estas celoso porque el capitán puede tener en sus brazos a la princesa y tú no?!... No te creía tan idiota –Guerra protesto furioso - ¡No digas sandeces!... ¡Mi deber es solo velar por ellos!... Además, seres como nosotros creados del caos y de la obscuridad somos incapaces de generar emociones humanas, ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar siquiera que puedo sentir celos?! –Drainek dijo al alejarse –Bueno, te creeré, pero no era necesario que te exaltas, ¿O sí? Compañero, ja, ja, ja.

A solas Ayak pensaba -¡Idiota!... ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar algo así?... Es cierto que la princesa es muy hermosa. Pero es del capitán, sería una estupidez poner mis ojos en ella. Además soy incapaz de sentir emociones mortales. Me pregunto, ¿Qué esta calidez que siento dentro de mí al estar cerca de ella?... ¿En verdad tendré emociones humanas?... No, no puede ser… ¡Bah!... ¡Tonterías!... Ahora solo debo pensar en la misión que me encomendó Lune. –Y se recargo en el barandal de la barca mientras está atravesaba lentamente el rio Estigia.

23

En la habitación de Shun, este le narraba a June cono Hades había vuelto a él y de que las fuerzas del mal tenían dominado a Seiya. –Por eso June, te ruego, no… ¡Te exijo que no comentes con nadie lo que te acabo de confiar! Sé que Seiya está poseído por el mal; pero aun así temo que ellos se atrevan a lastimarlo. –June pregunto asombrada –Pero, ¡Shun!... ¡¿Ni siquiera a Ikki pensabas decírselo?! –Shun dijo con tristeza –Mucho menos a él, no quiero hacerlo sufrir nuevamente. Si he de salir de este problema será por mí mismo. No quiero involucrarlos, ya que no soportaría que alguien más muera por culpa de Hades. –June dijo –Pero Shun, aun cuando no desees involucrarlos, ellos se darán cuenta cuando vengan por ti para ir al santuario y vean lo que hiciste… ¡Oh Shun! ¿Por qué tienes que pasar por esto de nuevo? –Y se abrazó de él.

En eso vieron asombrados como la herida de Shun poco a poco se cerraba al tiempo que desaparecía la sangre. Hades tomando posesión de su encarnación dijo riéndose ante el horror de June. –Ja, ja, ja, Shun, no seas estúpido… Dañarte todo lo que quieras; pero jamás permitiremos que mueras. ¡Es más!... Vuelva a hacerlo y me desquitare con tú amiguita, ¿Dudo que quieras verla lastimada? O ¿Sí? –Y toco el rostro de June, Shun recobrando control sobre sí exclamo - ¡No te atrevas a tocarla o te pesara! –Hades pregunto irónico -¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Acuchillarte otra vez?... Recuerda que en este mundo tienen un ser muy querido; y que si yo lo deseara podría pasarlo del paraíso Eliseo a lo más profundo del infierno. –Shun exclamo - ¡No Hades! ¡No toques el espíritu de mí maestro! ¡No toques a mis seres queridos! ¡Te lo ruego! –Al caballero femenino del camaleón exclamo - ¡No Shun! ¡Olvídate de nosotros! ¡Es más importante que no permitas que Hades vuelva al mundo! –Andrómeda dijo decidido –June, no te metas en esto por favor, si he de enfrentar a Hades otra vez, ahora no permitiré que dañe a mis seres queridos. Mucho menos a ti. –Esta murmuro con tristeza – Shun. –Hades comenzó a burlarse –Ja, ja, ja, ¡Pero que cursi eres Shun!... Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué si te gusta tanto esta joven no le has revelado tus sentimientos? ¿A qué le temes?... ¿A qué te rechace?, ja, ja. –Shun solo miro apenado a su amiga quien pregunto sin comprender. –Shun, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? –El dios presiono - ¡Vamos! ¡Díselo!... Para que veas lo inútil que son los sentimientos, ja, ja, ja. –Shun dijo nervioso – P-pero no puedo decírselo ahora… Sobre todo porque… porque… -Hades pregunto burlándose - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué volveré a la tierra?! O ¡¿Por qué sabes cuál será la respuesta?! –Shun dijo lamentándose - ¡Te equivocas!... Es solo, ¿Qué de que servirá decírselo ahora si piensas destruirnos?... Y no quisiera que sufriera si no salgo de está. –June pregunto - ¿D-de qué hablan? –Shun sin resistir más dijo -¡No callare más!, Hades tiene razón, debes saber lo que siento por ti. Y-yo… yo… T-te amo… Aunque, sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo –En respuesta la joven lo abrazo diciendo –Y yo a ti Shun, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí, sentía algo muy profundo por ti. Al ver la bondad que reflejaban tus ojos y la nobleza de tú corazón al no querer dañar a Reda y Spica a pesar de que ellos te trataban muy mal. No pude evitar poner mis ojos en ti, ni aun sabiendo que eres la reencarnación de Hades jamás borrare mis sentimientos por ti querido Shun, ¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque te amo. No sería feliz si supiera que estas a punto de perder la vida. Por favor… Lucha, lucha contra Hades y no dejes que te domine. Te lo ruego. –El caballero divino de Andrómeda besándole la frente dijo –Tienes razón, luchare para romper el lazo que me une a él; y pase lo que pase jamás renunciare a mí destino de ser un caballero de Atena. Hare que desaparezca de mi ser su esencia para que no exista ningún impedimento para estar cerca de ti querida June. ¡Lo junto! –Esta susurro recostando su cabeza en el hombro del caballero Andrómeda –Shun. –Quien repentinamente se llevó una mano al pecho quejándose - ¡Aaah! –June pregunto asustada. -¡Shun! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –Este dijo preocupado –N-no lo sé… S-siento como si Hades hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo. Pero no, no puede ser posible, él es muy terco y vengativo como para dejarme así como así; y como él dijo. Sería una carta importante en su jugada, no creo que de un momento a otro decidiera dejarme. Algo debió pasarle o debe tramar algo aún peor. –June dijo –Rogare para que te deje definitivamente y no tengas que seguir sufriendo por su culpa, y puedas llevar una vida normal como cualquier otro joven. –Shun dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. –Ojala que tús ruegos sean escuchados querida June, para que estemos juntos sin preocupación alguna.

24

Al mismo tiempo en Elison, Hades se encontraba arrodillado doliéndose de la cabeza, Lucifer al notarlo pregunto burlón. - ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Acaso ya te mareo el viaje?, ja, ja, ja. –Hades grito molesto - ¡No digas estupideces!... ¡Y no te metas en mis asuntos!... ¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Vete! –Lucifer dijo al retirarse burlándose del dios de los muertos –Está bien, pero digas lo que digas estoy seguro que estas mareado y te apena reconocerlo, ja, ja, ja.

Hades a solas pensaba - ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ¿Por qué cuando generaron esa energía me debilite mucho; viéndome forzado a salir de su cuerpo? No, no lo entiendo; pero te cobrare doblemente lo que me hizo.

En eso escucho una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Hades? –Este protesto -¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dije a Lucifer? ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Lárgate! – El dios sol dijo –Discúlpame, pero estoy preocupado por ti, sé que lo que sientes no es un simple mareo por el viaje. Percibo que tú espíritu está completo. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuvo que ver con la herida que se provocó Shun? –Ante estas preguntas Hades lo miraba molesto pero rectificando dijo más tranquilo –Ah está bien, después de todo, no puedo ocultar nada a tú poder. Después de que sanaron mi herida, desperté momentáneamente en el cuerpo de Shun para dañarlo emocionalmente por lo que me hizo. Quise provocarlo para que le dijera sus sentimientos a la joven que siempre está pendiente de él, para mostrarle lo inútil que son los sentimientos; pero se me salió el tiro por la culata. Esa tonta le correspondía y cuando generaron esa extraña energía me vi en la penosa necesidad de abandonar su cuerpo. No soportaba esa terrible calidez que transmitían esos chiquillos detestables. –Ante esto Abel no pudo menos que sonreír y Hades se incorporó ofendido y sujetándolo por la túnica pregunto. -¡¿Acaso te burlas de mí?! –Abel le sujeto la mano con firmeza para que lo soltara dijo –No quise burlarme de ti, me rio porque caíste en tú propia trampa. Subestimaste el poder del amor de los humanos. Tú el ser de corazón más frió que el hielo entraste al corazón del chico más cálido en el mundo; era lógico que al sentir eso no soportaras estar dentro de él. Te recomiendo que seas más cuidadoso a la próxima. –Hades dijo seguro de sí. Creo que tienes razón. Pero te aseguro que su calidez pronto desaparecerá y su corazón y su alma serán tan fríos como yo, ja, ja, ja. –Abel pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que tramas? –Hare que él lo rechace, incluso llegue a odiar a sus ´´queridos´´ amigos y ellos lo repudiaran por lo mismo, entonces yo aprovechare su tristeza, su dolor y decepción para que su cuerpo sea totalmente mío. Y ya no tendrá esa calidez en su alma, ja, ja, ja. –Decía Hades riendo de su plan y Abel moviendo negativamente la cabeza dijo incrédulo – No sé si realmente te funcionara; pero recuerda esto, no subestimes el poder de los sentimientos humanos o volverás a perder vergonzosamente –El dios de los muertos dijo –Solo espera y lo veraz, ja, ja, ja.

El barquero del inframundo exclamo -¡Señor Hades! ¡Estamos cerca de nuestro destino! –Y los tripulantes de la gran barca de la muerte se prepararon para desembarcar y dirigirse al pasadizo que los llevaría al mundo de la luz.

25

En otro punto de la tierra Vegeta y su familia se preparaban para ir al santuario; pero el príncipe sayayin pronto enfrentaría un problema… Los celos del pequeño Trunks. -¡Vamos Trunks!... Si estabas muy entusiasmado por el torneo, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres ir? –Preguntaba el joven del futuro -¡Eso no te interesa Badack! ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz! –Respondía molesto el pequeño Trunks.

En eso escucharon la voz de su padre -¡Trunks! ¡Déjate de niñerías y prepárate! –El pequeño protesto -¡Ya dije que no quiero ir papá! ¡Si Badack va a ir yo no! –Vegeta a punto de perder la paciencia exclamo. -¡Déjate de estupideces si no quieres que te castigue por desobediente! –En respuesta su primogénito se echó a correr, Vegeta estaba por ir tras él pero el joven del futuro lo detuvo - ¡Espera papá! –Este pregunto molesto - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –Deja que yo hablé con él, tal parece que se encuentra muy molesto y creó saber por qué –Y corrió para alcanzar al pequeño Trunks.

A solas Vegeta se encontraba muy pensativo cuando de pronto sintió a alguien cerca de él y al voltear descubrió a su esposa dijo –Ah, Bulma. –Esta abrazándolo pregunto –Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Vegeta pregunto sin comprender –Nada en especial, ¿Por qué? –Estos últimos días te veo raro, como si algo te preocupara. Hasta te has acercado más a nuestros hijos; incluso te descubrí durmiendo a Bra entre tus brazos. –Respondía Bulma, Vegeta pregunto ruborizado - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me viste?1 –Vamos, no te avergüences, al parecer finalmente te estas volviendo un buen padre; ella ni siquiera lloro en tus brazos. Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... Hasta parece como si fueras a… A morir. – Decía preocupada Bulma y Vegeta dijo con tristeza –Es que, algo hay de eso. –Su esposa pregunto asustada - ¿P-por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? O ¿Solo quieres asustarme? –El príncipe sayayin dijo muy serio. –No, no estoy enfermo. Pero antes de que te diga que pasa respóndeme algo. –Bulma pregunto. - ¿Qué? Vegeta –Este mirándola fijamente pregunto -¿Por qué si me temías me elegiste cono tú esposo y no al inútil de Yamcha si llevabas más tiempo de conocerlo? ¿Qué te hizo poner tús ojos en mí? –Bulma murmuro sorprendida – Ve-Vegeta. –El príncipe sayayin presiono - ¡Vamos! ¡Responde! –Bulma mirándolo con amor dijo – Tal vez lo que me atrajo de ti fue tú orgullo. –Vegeta pregunto -¿Mi orgullo? –Bulma recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado respondio –Sé que suena tonto, pero ese orgullo que siempre te ha distinguido me gustó mucho de ti. Además fuiste el primer hombre que me puso en mí lugar; ya que mis amigos siempre se sometían a mí voluntad. En cambió tú hasta te atreviste a gritarme. –Vegeta pregunto. -¿Sabes por qué lo hice? –Bulma en tono de broma dijo - ¿Sería por qué en aquel entonces eras un salvaje mal educado que no sabía tratar a una dama? – El príncipe sayayin dijo apenado –Podría ser, pero a pesar de que no conocía muy bien los sentimientos humanos, sentía la necesidad de prepararme al máximo para destruir a los androides; y así protegerte para que no te pasara nada malo. –Bulma pregunto - ¿Por qué decidiste eso? –Porque cuando resulte malherido cuando estallo la nave de entrenamiento y te vi junto a mí todo el tiempo, deseaba pagarte en alguna forma. Aunque, aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupabas tanto por mí si era muy arrogante y agresivo con todos?, aun así siempre hacías lo posible para que me sintiera a gusto, ¿por qué Bulma? –Preguntaba sin comprender Vegeta y Bulma respondió –Para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo comprendía. Tal vez tú carácter enérgico o tú físico me atraía de ti. Cuando te veía tan solitario, solo deseaba estar a tú lado para que no te sintiera solo; y cuando me di cuenta me estaba enamorando de ti. Y cuando tuviste el accidente me di cuenta que tú corazón también tenía temores, ¿Tenías miedo de quedarte atrás de Goku y Trunks? ¿Verdad? –Vegeta respondio –A si es, era muy humillante para mi quedarme atrás. Siendo el príncipe de una raza guerrera me sentía un inútil, al ver cono un guerrero de clase baja se había convertido en el legendario supersayayin, incluso un mocoso que había salido ¿Quién sabe de dónde? Pero al darme cuenta que ese chiquillo detestable era nuestro hijo me sentía confundido. Sentía que lo detestaba pero a la vez orgulloso; tal vez lo que odiaba de él era que se hubiera transformado en supersayayin antes que yo. Pero al verlo haciendo todo lo posible por estar cerca de mí para protegerme de mi estúpido orgullo no pude seguir molesto con él; y para que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por nuestro hijo Cell tuvo que matarlo para que reaccionara y me diera cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba. Al verlo muerto a mis pies me sentí destrozado y creí enloquecer de dolor. Solo deseaba destruir al gusano de Cell con mis propias manos; pero en vez de lograrlo, solo metí en problemas a los demás por mí arrebato de ira y me sentí profundamente avergonzado y había decidido no volver a pelear. Pero cuando apareció Babidi y Majin Boo y descubrí que ese enano asqueroso podía incrementar el poder de un persona norma a un súper guerrero, lo vi con una oportunidad para volver a ser el mismo que era antes. Aquel combatiente sanguinario, frío y calculador; además forzaría a Kakarotto a luchar contra mí. Lo odiaba por ser más poderoso que yo; y pensé que si unía mi fuerza a la de ese enano finalmente podría vencerlo. Cuando luchábamos incansablemente sentí como si algo se liberara en mí corazón; y todo el rencor que sentía por él se esfumo. Cuando sentí el gran poder de Majin Boo sentí deseos de terminar yo mismo con él; ya que Kakarotto siempre ha dado lo mejor de sí en cada batalla. Sentía que era mi turno; además para reparar todo el daño que hice. Y al ver a nuestro hijo en el campo de batalla, me di cuenta que ya no era aquel ser destructor y sanguinario que era antes. Ya tenía una familia que me amaba a la que debía proteger con todas mis fuerzas sin importar lo que me asara. –Bulma besándole la mejilla dijo –Y gracias a eso aún puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos, porque yo no eres aquel sayayin malvado y cruel que conocí hace tiempo, ahora eres un sayayin con corazón humano. Por lo que Shen Long no dudo en revivirte ya que tú maldad quedo en el olvido. Y por eso estoy orgullosa de ser tú esposa; y espero que nuestros hijos sean tan fuertes y decidos como tú mi querido Vegeta. –El príncipe sayayin pregunto - ¡Es cierto!... ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Trunks con el pequeño? –Bulma dijo – Nuestro Trunks del futuro es muy inteligente, estoy segura que podrá con los celos del pequeño Trunks; aunque los dos son la misma persona su carácter es muy diferente, ¿No lo crees? –Vegeta dijo sonriendo. – Cierto, tal vez sea porque el de ahora es un niño consentido, en cambio el otro lucho muchos años para preservar su vida. Tal vez eso provoco que su temperamento sea más fuerte – Bulma le dijo bromeando. –Aunque claro jamás podrá compararse con el tuyo, él es más tranquilo.-Y ambos comenzaron a reír abiertamente. –Ja, ja, ja.

En otro punto de la casa, el joven del futuro buscaba por todas partes al pequeño Trunks hasta que en una bodega escucho un leve sollozo. –Snif… -Se acercó cuidadosamente descubriendo al infante que sentirlo cerca se limpió apresuradamente sus lágrimas y le pregunto. -¿Estas bien? Trunks -¡Vete Badack!... No estoy de humor para ver a nadie, mucho menos a ti. –Respondía molesto el Trunks actual y el otro pregunto sin comprender. -¿Y eso por qué?... ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? –El pequeño exclamo molesto. -¡Te parece poco! ¡Solo veniste a robarme el cariño de mi padre! –El joven del futuro pregunto sin comprender -¿Qué quiero quietarte el cariño de tú padre?... ¿Por qué crees eso? –El pequeño pregunto furioso -¡¿Te parece poco?!... ¡Él se la ha pasado entrenando más tiempo contigo que conmigo! ¡No es justo!... ¡Yo soy el hijo del príncipe sayayin y tú solo eres un extraño en esta casa!... ¡¿Por qué me ha hecho a un lado?! ¡¿Por qué?! –El joven del futuro dijo –Él jamás te haría a un lado él te quiere mucho y no quería que salieras lastimado en el entrenamiento, esta vez fue más duro que otras veces; y por eso papa quiso mantenerte alejado. –El pequeño sayayin protesto -¡No me hagas reír!... ¡Soy tan capaz como tú para ese entrenamiento! Además, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirte hijo del gran Vegeta?! –Trunks al darse cuenta de su indiscreción dijo –No quería que te enteraras de esto; pero no me queda de otra… -El pequeño Trunks lo miro interrogante y el otro continuo -…Escúchame bien, después de lo que te revelare me prometes que no dejaras de entrenar como hasta ahora. –Trunks del presente pregunto sin comprender - ¡¿Por qué quieres que te prometa eso?! –El joven del futuro dijo –Solo prométemelo –El primogénito de Vegeta dijo –Está bien, lo prometo. –Trunks del futuro dijo con seriedad –Mira Trunks, mi nombre no es Badack, ese nombre me lo dio nuestro padre para ocultar mi identidad –El pequeño pregunto sin comprender - ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –Trunks adulto explico –Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo somos la misma persona a diferencia de que yo soy unos años mayor que tú porque vengo del futuro –El pequeño pregunto incrédulo. -¡No digas tonterías!... ¡¿Cómo que eres yo en el futuro?! –El joven del futuro lo invito a acercarse a un espejo y recogiéndose el cabello dijo –Mira bien esto, los dos tenemos el mismo color de piel, el cabello, los ojos y la misma mirada de nuestro padre; además puedo convertirme en supersayayin… ¿Crees que si te mintiera podría hacerlo? –Y se convirtió en supersayayin ante el asombro del infante quien exclamo -¡Vaya!... Ahora que lo dices somos idénticos; no lo había notado antes ya que casi no permitías que viera tú rostro… ¡Yo también me transformare! –Al hacerlo el joven del futuro exclamo sorprendido -¡Eres increíble!... ¡Te puedes transformar en supersayayin siendo tan pequeño! –Y este pregunto -¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –Trunks del futuro dijo –Porque de la época de la cual vengo no pude transformarme hasta los trece años, en cambio tú estás alrededor de los diez, ¿o me equivoco? –Este movió afirmativamente la cabeza y pregunto –Dime, ¿Por qué si vienes del futuro la historia de tú mundo es tan diferente? –El joven del futuro respondio –Tampoco me lo explico, es como si no fueran años más adelante si no como otra dimensión. En mi mundo ya no existen el señor Goku, Picoro, Yamcha, Ten Chin Han, Chaos, Yayirobe, Krillin, Gohan, ni nuestro padre Vegeta. –El infante pregunto asustado. -¡¿Qué?!... pero, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! –Hace algunos años en mi mundo nos atacaron unos androides asesinos; y los guerreros Z, no estaban bien preparados y fueron asesinados cruelmente entre ellos nuestro padre al cual no pude recordar ya que era muy pequeño en aquel entonces; y cuando crecí un poco más Gohan quien apenas si sobrevivió comenzó a entrenarme y a enseñarme cuanto él podía. Pero aun así no podía hacer mucho contra esos poderosos asesinos. Y cuando mataron a Gohan fue cuando pude transformarme; y mi madre, que es la de ambos se le ocurrió fabricar una máquina del tiempo para viajar a esta era y prevenirles del peligro que corrían y evitar que el señor Goku muriera a causa de una terrible enfermedad, pero sobre todo para impedir que papá muriera. –Se lamentaba Trunks del futuro y el del presente pregunto. –Entonces, ¿Es por eso que hacías todo lo posible por estar cerca de él? ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres recuperar todo el tiempo que no lo has tenido a tú lado? –El joven del futuro dijo con cierta emoción –Así es, por que solo viniendo a esta era puedo estar junto a él. La primera vez que lo vi, no sabes cuán grande fue mi alegría al verlo frente a mí; a pesar de que era muy frio conmigo y sin poderle decir… papá… yo soy tú hijo. Pero tal vez nuestra sangre era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. El poco a poco comenzó a entender que yo era su hijo y cambio conmigo. Me sentí muy triste al partir a mi mundo porque sabía que al volver no podría tenerlo a mi lado; y ahora que nuestros amigos me ayudaron a regresar y reina la paz puedo entrenar con él sin ninguna preocupación. Aunque se me hace raro que él mismo se haya ofrecido a ayudarme a perfeccionar mis técnicas; además desde que estuvimos entrenando en el fondo del mar ha estado muy extraño. Podría decir que hasta amable se ha vuelto. Pero, eso sí, es muy estricto durante el entrenamiento y no permite ningún error o distracción. Me enseño no solo a perfeccionar mis ataque si no a realizarlos con mayor rapidez y precisión. –Sonriendo el pequeño Trunks pregunto - ¿Y qué esperabas del príncipe de una raza de guerreros? –El otro correspondiendo a su sonrisa dijo –Je, tienes razón, es un genio en el combate; pero también es un buen padre.

En eso escucharon el llanto de un bebe y el pequeño sayayin dijo preocupado. -¡Oh no!... ¡Ya despertó Bra! –Vamos a verla. –Proponía el joven del futuro, el otro dijo dudando -¿Estás seguro?... Porque una vez que despierta así, no hay quien la contenga por que se pone de muy mal humor. –No importa, aprovechare los días que estaré, para atender de vez en cuando a mí hermanita. –Decía el joven del futuro dirigiéndose al cuarto de Bra y el pequeño dijo preocupado –Solo espero que no te arrepientas pronto.

Al llegar al cuarto Bra lloraba inconsolable. -¡Buaa! ¡Buaa! –Trunks del futuro la tomo en brazos diciéndole. –Ya no llores, ya estamos aquí. –Bra seguía llorando inconsolable y el pequeño Trunks dijo cubriéndose los oídos -¡Lo vez!... ¡Te lo dije! –El joven del futuro hacía todo lo posible por calmar a su hermanita haciéndole caras graciosas, arrullándola hasta que finalmente la bebe comenzó a sonreír ante el alivio de los jóvenes y el pequeño Trunks dijo asombrado. -¡Vaya!... Bra si sabe quién es su hermano mayor… -Y algo tímido le dijo a su ¨nuevo amigo¨ -…Oye Trunks, puedo… pedirte algo. –Este pregunto -¿Qué? Trunks –Este pregunto sonrojado -¿Te molestaría ser mi hermano mayor? –El joven del futuro respondio acariciándoles la cabeza -¡Por supuesto que no!... será un placer. Ahora, tendré dos hermanos; ya que en mi mundo es muy aburrido ser hijo único. –El pequeño sayayin se abrazó a él y aun algo apenado susurro. –Gracias… hermano.

En la puerta de la habitación Bulma y Vegeta miraban complacidos la amistad que había surgido entre los dos jóvenes, Bulma dijo en voz baja. –Tenemos unos hijos que vales oro, ¿No lo crees? –Vegeta dijo con tristeza –Por supuesto, pero dejémoslos solos para que hagan más fuerte ese lazo. Pronto tendremos que pelear contra seres muy poderosos y no sabemos si podremos salir con vida. –Bulma dijo abrazándolo. –No digas eso, obtendrán la victoria como siempre; además estarás protegido por esa poderosa armadura que te obsequio aquel guerrero marino; y donde quiera que esté su espíritu sé que te protegerá en tan terrible batalla.


	5. Chapter 5

26

En otro punto de la tierra, el jet privado de los Kido llevaba en su interior a los caballeros del zodiaco rumbo a su destino, Shiriu, Hyoga y Kiki comentaban preocupados. –Esto cada vez me desconcierta más, algo raro pasa con Shun. ¿Recuerdan lo demacrado y agotado que se veía? –Preguntaba el caballero divino del dragón. –Hyoga dijo. Y aunque hubiera descansado un rato era imposible que se restableciera por completo; también me intriga que desde que llegamos del santuario se la ha pasado alejado de nosotros; y mantenía cerradas las cortinas de su cuarto y se molestaba mucho si queríamos abrirlas. Eso es muy extraño en él, ya que desde niños nunca le han gustado los lugares oscuros. –Kiki recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento dijo –En estos momentos si le concedo la razón. A de desear privacia para estar con June ahora que la hizo su novia. –Hyoga mirando de reojo a la pareja dijo –Me sorprende que haya dejado su timidez a un lado y le confesara su amor a June. –Shiriu pregunto – A propósito de amores… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Fler? –Hyoga respondio apenado –Ah, este… rompimos. –Kiki pregunto. -¿Y eso por qué? –El cisne respondio –Es que, sali un tiempo con Elli; y esto llego a oídos de Fler. Cuando regrese a Asgard para verla me hizo una escena de celos como no tienen idea; a pesar de que le jure que entre ella y yo no existía nada más que una amistad. Fler no quiso creerme y rompió nuestra relación. –Kiki dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Eso te pasa por casanova, ¿Y qué harás cuando la veas en el torneo? ¿Te arrodillaras a sus pies suplicando que vuelva a tús brazos? –Hyoga se ruborizo completamente y como impulsado por un resorte sujeto a Kiki por la cabeza y tallándole los nudillos dijo. –Ay Kiki, eres terrible. –El discípulo de Mu exclamo doliéndose del castigo -¡Ay! ¡Ay!... ¡No! ¡No!... Hyoga… pido paz. –Y los tres amigos comenzaron a reir abiertamente –Ja, ja, ja.

En eso Shun exclamo molesto - ¡Podrían callarse por favor! –Los tres jóvenes volvieron a sentarse algo apenados y Shiriu dijo –Disculpa, no quisimos molestarte… no volverá a suceder. –Shun no respondio a la disculpa del dragón.

Ante esta reacción June le pregunto preocupada al verle la frente bañada en sudor –Shun, ¿Qué tienes?, estas sudando copiosamente… ¿Te sientes mal? Además, ¿Por qué trataste así a tus amigos?... ellos no hacían nada malo como para que te molestaras así. –El caballero divino de Andrómeda tratando de relajarse respondio –Si lo sé. Pero, cuando escuche sus risas no las soportaba. Sentía tanta rabia contra ellos. No sé si Hades tenga que ver con esto que me está pasando; pero no lo siento dentro de mí; es como si se estuviera librando una batalla en mí interior. Y es algo que me aterra, temo llegar a herir a mis amigos o a ti querida June. –No te preocupes, sé que podrás salir delante de este problema. Te conozco y sé que no te darás por vencido. –Decía June limpiándole el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo cuando repentinamente Andrómeda la tomo bruscamente por la mano y le dijo casi fulminándola con la mirada. - ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!... ¡No quiero que me toques torpe mujer! –El caballero femenino del camaleón murmuro asustada tratando de tocarlo. –S-Shun, ¿Q-qué te pasa? –Este exclamo dándole una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer. -¡Te dije que no me tocaras! –Al oír esta discusión sus amigos voltearon a mirar asombrados por la actitud de Shun, Shiriu le recrimino acercándose a él. -¡Shun! ¡¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué la tratas así?! -Este se levantó bruscamente de su asiento mirándolo con rabia y haciéndole frente dijo con frialdad. –Eso es asunto mío, y no tienes nada más que decirme… ¡Apártate de mí camino! –Shiriu al oírlo murmuro asombrado –S-Shun –Quien paso junto a él empujándolo molesto, Hyoga atendiendo a June le reprochó a su amigo. –Entiendo que estés molesto por algo; pero aun así no tenías por qué golpear a June. –El caballero Andrómeda respondio irónico –Si te preocupas tanto por ella… ¡Quédatela!... No me interesa en lo más mínimo; además no creo que te afecte tener otra mujer aparte de Fler y Elli, ¿O sí?, ja, ja, ja. –Escuchando esto Hyoga se molestó mucho y estaba por enfrentarlo pero June lo detuvo por una mano casi a punto de llorar dijo – No Hyoga… te lo ruego… déjalo en paz. –Hyoga dijo algo confundido. –Pero, ¿June?... –Su amiga dijo –Es mejor así, no debemos molestarlo después de cómo ha estado estos últimos días. –Shiriu pregunto en voz baja - ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos? –June respondio con lágrimas en los ojos. –Discúlpenme, pero le prometí a Shun no decir nada; y no puedo romper esa promesa o traicionar su confianza. –Shiriu pregunto. –Dime June, ¿De verdad amas a Shun? –Esta respondio. –Con todo mi corazón. –Hyoga presiono. –Entonces por ese amor, dinos si saber algo. –June dijo dudando. –La verdad es que…

En eso escucharon a Shun exclamar furioso -¡Déjame enano cretino! ¡No vuelvas a ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima! –E hizo volar a Kiki hasta los asientos traseros del jet, Shiriu auxiliándolo pregunto. -¿Estas bien? Kiki. –Este respondio. –Sí, solo estoy un poco aturdido. –Hyoga le recrimino. -¡Shun! ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –El caballero Andrómeda respondio burlándose - ¡¿Y si así fuera?!... ¡¿Qué?! Ja, ja, ja. –Y luego fue a sentarse a uno de los asientos delanteros del jet.

Hyoga perdiendo la paciencia estaba a punto de ir a enfrentarlo pero la mano de Kiki lo detuvo y le dijo –Es mejor que no te le acerque ahora. –Cygnus lo miro interrogante y el pequeño dijo en voz baja. –Es mejor así Hyoga. No sé, ¿Qué le ocurre?, pero no es normal. Trate de usar mi poder para ver qué pasaba con él; y al tocarlo sentí una fuerza extraña en su interior; además de una extraña frialdad.. –Escuchando esto Shiriu pregunto preocupado. -¿Podría ser que…? –Kiki respondio. –No lo sé. No lo percibo dentro de él. Es como si algo forzara a su lado maligno salir a flote para que actuara así. –Hyoga pregunto -¿Podríamos decir que la maldad que hay en él está borrando su bondad? ¿Sera a consecuencia de que Hades haya estado en su cuerpo?... Y él al estar vivo su espíritu lo está resintiendo. –June sin poder resistir más rompió en llanto. –Snif… -Shiriu abrazándolo afectuosamente dijo –No llores así, sé que te duele verlo como esta; pero si quieres ayudarlo dinos lo que sabes, por favor. –Ante la tranquilidad que le transmitía el dragón June dijo –Está bien, y que Shun me perdone por romper la promesa; pero ya no soporto verlo así. Cuando fui a su habitación vi que él… -No acababa de decir esto cuando sintieron una fuerza extraña atravesar el jet y este se precipitaba a tierra, Kiki exclamo alarmado. -¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Shiriu le pregunto al piloto del jet. -¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Este respondio. -¡No lo sé amigos! ¡Una especie de fuerza magnética ha vuelto locos los aparatos! ¡Y lo que es peor la palanca estabilizadora está trabada y si no logro desatorarla nos estrellaremos contra el mar! –Al oír esto Shiriu le dijo a June. –Espéranos aquí, veremos si podemos hacer algo. –Si Shiriu. –Decía el caballero femenino del camaleón tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la cabina del capitán para evitar que se estrellara el jet. Al pasar junto a Shun este atravesó el pie haciendo que Shiriu cayera y sonriendo burlón pregunto - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Shiriu. –Este solo lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, Kiki ayudándolo pregunto. -¿Estas bien? –El dragón dijo reanudando su camino. –Sí, no te preocupes. Démonos prisa si es que no queremos estrellarnos.

A solas Shun cerró pesadamente sus ojos y en su interior dijo lleno de dolor. -¡Hades! ¡¿Por qué me estas obligando a hacerles esto a mis amigos?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te propones?!... ¡Jamás te perdonare! –Hades dijo en su interior. – Y espera, todavía no he completado mi venganza; hare que desprecies a tú ´´queridísimo´´ hermano y a cuantos te rodeen, ja, ja, ja. –Shun exclamo angustiado. - ¡No Hades! ¡No te metas con Ikki! ¡Te lo ruego!... destrúyeme si lo deseas; pero no me obligues a lastimarlo. -¿Qué te destruya?... Ni lo sueñes. Desafortunadamente te necesito. Pero no te preocupes, me encargare de destrozar por completo en cuanto te sientas abandonado y rechazado por tú hermano; pero sobretodo odiado y temido por los demás, ja, ja, ja. –Shun se lamentaba amargamente –Hades maldito, si Seiya no estuviera en tus manos te daría tú merecido. –Hades dijo al introducirse totalmente en el cuerpo del caballero Andrómeda. –Ssh… guarda silencio y duerme… duerme profundamente para que mí espíritu renazca en tú corazón. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!, ja, ja, ja. –Shun al sentir la fuerza del rey de los muertos trato de evitar lanzar un alarido lleno de dolor al entrar este en su cuerpo.

June que estaba pendiente de él al notar que algo le pasaba se acercó temerosamente y al descubrirlo profundamente dormido sentía deseos de acariciar a su amor pero temía hacerlo. Solo que su amor por él era más grande que su temor y estaba por besarlo cuando abrió violentamente los ojos sujetándola por el cuello dijo. - ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Tendré que deshacerme de ti para que no me causes problemas!. –June dijo trabajosamente al faltarle la respiración. –N-no S-Shun… D-detente… -Pero al ver los ojos del caballero Andrómeda murmuro -…T-tú no eres S-Shun… eres Ha-Hades. –Este en respuesta la arrojo violentamente hasta los asientos traseros del jet, June al caer se golpeó brutalmente contra el filo de una escalinata en la cabeza provocándole instantáneamente la muerte.

Shun al darse cuenta quiso correr a verla; pero el poder de Hades se lo impidió y solo pudo decir en su interior - ¡Hades maldito!... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Ella que te hizo?! –Hades dijo burlándose obligando a Shun a dormir. –Vamos, no es momento para que te alteres… Tús amigos estúpidos no tardaran en regresar; es mejor que vuelvas a dormir para que parezca que fue solo un accidente… Ahora descansa y relájate. Olvida a esa chiquilla tonta; ahora tan solo es un cadáver, ja, ja, ja. –Shun al sentirse derrotado no pudo evitar que escaparon unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento salían sus amigos de la cabina del capitán, Kiki al verlo dijo en voz baja. –Miren amigos, Shun está llorando, parecen lágrimas de dolor… un dolor infinito ya que no tiene ninguna expresión de ira o maldad, ¿Qué le estará pasando? –Shiriu dijo –Es realmente misterioso, al igual que el campo magnético que tenía dominado el jet. Si no hubiera sido por tú telequinesis nos hubiéramos estrellado.

En eso vio a Hyoga distraído con algo pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? Hyoga. –Este respondio algo preocupado - ¿Q-qué será este líquido?... parece como si fuera –El dragón examino de cerca aquella sustancia roja y al levantarla vista descubrió algo que lo lleno de horror y exclamo -¡N-no puede ser!... ¡June! –Se apresuraron a auxiliarla pero al estar ante ella se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, Shiriu al levantarla dijo con tristeza –E-está muerta… el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue mortal para ella. –Kiki pregunto preocupado - ¿C-creen que haya sido…? –Hyoga respondio –No lleguemos a conclusiones; es posible que haya caído por la turbulencia que triamos. Pero para salir de dudas hay que preguntarle a ver si sabe algo; aunque en su estado sé que sería capaz hasta de mentirnos. –A lo que Shiriu dijo –Dices bien, hay que ver cuidadosamente sus reacciones al interrogarlo. Pero si despierta y se encuentra bien si la ve muerta se le destrozara el corazón. –Y los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia a Shun.

Al estar ante él, dragón lo movió para despertarlo diciéndole –Shun…Shun, despierta por favor. –Quien somnoliento pregunto -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Shiriu dijo – Discúlpanos, no queríamos despertarte; pero ha sucedido algo terrible. –Shun pregunto - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Hyoga le dijo –Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el inerte cuerpo de June, Shun al verla así murmuro conmocionado –N-no puede ser… June… esta… esta… -Ante esto sus amigos no supieron que pensar y Kiki pregunto – Siento mucho lo que le paso a June; pero, ¿No sabes qué pudo pasarle? –En respuesta Shun abrazo el inerte cuerpo de su amada llorando amargamente al verla así sus amigos no supieron, ¿Qué pensar?, Shiriu le dijo telepáticamente a Hyoga –Creo que no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de June. Míralo esta deshecho. –Hyoga le respondio de igual manera –Pobre Shun, hace apenas unas pocas horas era feliz con ella al confesarle su amor. Pero ahora… -Interrumpieron su conversación al escucharlo reír alocadamente. -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!. –Shiriu tratando de controlarlo pregunto asustado -¡Shun! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te ríes así?! –El caballero Andrómeda respondio con frialdad –No por nada es que me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al entregarle mi amor a una chiquilla tonta… ¡Véanla!... está muerta por una estupidez… Prometió no dejarme nunca; y me ha dejado… ¡Que imbécil fui al creer en sus palabras!... ¡Me alegro que esté muerta! –Y se puso de pie, Shiriu pregunto asombrado –P-pero Shun, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –Este respondio sonriendo sarcástico. –Pues, así de sencillo, me da gusto que haya muerto. Pero si ustedes tontos sentimentales desean conservar su cuerpo… ¡Háganlo! Aunque yo les aconsejaría que aprovechen ahora que pasamos sobre el mar; y la arrojen antes de que empiece a apestar, ja, ja, ja. –Hyoga perdiendo la paciencia lo sujeto por la ropa mirándolo con rabia dijo - ¡Ya me estas hartando! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa para que actúes así?!... ¡¿Acaso no amabas lo suficiente a June como para que estés diciendo esas estupideces?! –Shun le tomo violentamente la mano lastimándosela y le dijo con una mirada fulminante –Eso no es asunto tuyo… y no me molesten más o les pesara. –Y se encamino hacía un pequeño cuarto que había en el jet.

Hyoga furioso por esta actitud se abalanzo para golpearlo, este al sentirlo cerca levanto su mano produciendo una pequeña explosión de aire arrojándolo contra Shiriu y Kiki y adentrándose a aquel cuarto dijo –No quiero que me hablen hasta que lleguemos al santuario; y si uno de ustedes resuelve morirse también, no vuelvan a molestarme, ¿De acuerdo?, ja, ja, ja. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí ante la tristeza y asombro de sus amigos.

Al incorporarse Hyoga se dolió de su mano y Kiki pregunto -¿Estas bien? Hyoga –Este exclamo molesto -¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡¿Cómo quieren que este al verlo así?!... lo que es peor, sentí como si frente a mí estuviera Hades y no Shun; que hasta deseaba destrozarlo. Si no hubiera sido por la explosión que provoco lo hubiera lastimado; y no quiero llegar a eso. –Shiriu dijo preocupado. –Sabemos lo que sientes Hyoga, para nosotros también nos es muy difícil verlo como esta. Sobre todo, lo que dice es como si en verdad fuera el mismo Hades. Debemos ser pacientes con él y esperar que pronto vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre. O si no debemos estar preparados para todo.

En el interior del pequeño cuarto Shun sentado en el suelo temblaba lleno de miedo lloraba en silencio pensando con dolor y tristeza –Hades maldito, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué estarán pensando mis amigos después de como los trate?... lo que más me duele es que June, haya muerto. Querida June, por favor perdóname, no quise lastimarte. Si él no me tuviera a su merced esto no estaría pasando; y aun podría estrecharte entre mis brazos. Pero, ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Tarde o temprano pagara caro el haberme obligado a burlarme de tú cuerpo querida June! ¡Lo juro Hades! ¡Me vengare de ti! –En eso sintió que el jet comenzaba a descender provocándole escalofríos; ya que sabía lo que ocurriría… seguiría hiriendo a sus amigos.

En el balcón del santuario Saori sonrió al ver a lo lejos descender el jet de sus caballeros y dijo –Al fin llegaron los muchachos… -Ordeno -…¡Tatsumi! ¡Por favor llévame a recibir a nuestros amigos! –Este respondio –Enseguida Saori.

Instantes después Saori se dirigía en su limosina al aeropuerto privado del santuario para recibir a sus caballeros del zodiaco.

Al aterrizar el jet, Shiriu, Hyoga y Kiki continuaban por lo ocurrido en su trayecto y dragón viendo de reojo el cadáver de June el cual cubrieron con una sábana dijo. ¿Creen que Saori suspenda el torneo con lo que está pasando? –Hyoga dijo –No creo, vendrán los guerreros Z desde muy lejos; y no sería justo para ellos. –Kiki pregunto -¿Cómo serán esos guerreros? ¿Serán tan fuertes como dice Saori? –Shiriu dijo –No lo dudes, deben serlo como pata haber detenido a aquellos monstros poderosos que percibimos cuando combatíamos a Dolvar. –Cygnus dijo algo apenado al ver quemado el brazo de su amigo por hielo. –Ni me lo recuerdes, cada vez que veo tú brazo aún me siento avergonzado por lo que te hice. –Dragón dándole una palmada en la espalda dijo-Vamos hombre olvídalo, yo al verla solo recuerdo a un buen amigo que rectifico a tiempo su camino y volvió con nosotros, brindándonos su apoyo para que juntos destruyéramos la maldad de un cruel sacerdote que quiso destruir nuestra amistad y lograr sus fines de convertir nuestro mundo en un invierno eterno. Eso ya quedo en el pasado; y que esta cicatriz no te mortifique más. ¿De acuerdo? –Hyoga dijo colocando afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de su amigo. –Si Shiriu, tratare… Aunque me será muy difícil olvidarlo.

En eso Kiki exclamo -¡Amigos!... ¡Ahí esta Saori!... ¡Saaaoooriii! –Y agito su mano saludándola, Saori correspondió de igual manera.

Los caballeros se dispusieron a bajar del jet, Shiriu tocando la puerta del cuarto donde se metiera Shun dijo –Shun, ya llegamos, Saori está ahí para recibirnos. –Este respondio –Bajen, luego los alcanzare. –Kiki pregunto. –Pero, ¿Por qué no bajas con nosotros? –El caballero Andrómeda dijo burlón. -¡Ya dije que luego los alcanzo!... y no olviden bajar el cuerpo pestilente que traen ahí, ¿De acuerdo? –Hyoga indignado dijo a punto de abrir la puerta - ¡Esto ya me está colmando! –Shiriu dijo al impedírselo -¡No Hyoga!... Es mejor dejarlo solo, ya nos alcanzara cuando este más tranquilo. –El caballero divino del cisne dijo molesto -¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?! ¡¿Cómo puede decir algo así?! –Dragón respondió –Claro que lo escuche, aunque van dos veces que dice lo mismo; aun no puede creerlo. Bajemos e informemos a Saori de lo ocurrido, ella nos dirá que hacer con el comportamiento de Shun, ¿cómo debemos tomarlo? Además para que el médico del santuario revise el cuerpo de June para averiguar si fue realmente el golpe que se dio en la cabeza lo que le causó la muerte.

Los jóvenes bajaron por la escalinata para encontrarse con Saori quien al verlo exclamo. -¡Bienvenidos amigos! –Hyoga exclamo -¡Hola Saori! –Kiki dijo -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –Shiriu pregunto al estrechar la mano de su amiga. -¿Cómo has estado? Saori. –Esta dijo. –Bien Shiriu, ¿Imagino que ustedes también?... A propósito, ¿Dónde está Shun y June? ¿Acaso no vinieron? –Ante estas interrogante los tres amigos se miraron entre sí preocupados Saori pregunto -¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso les ocurrió algo? ¿Dónde se encuentran? –El caballero dragón dijo con tristeza. –Están en el jet todavía; pero, no sé, ¿Cómo explicarte lo que sucedió durante el viaje?... ya que nosotros tampoco lo comprendemos. Shun, se ha estado comportando muy extraño, con respecto a June… ella esta…

27

A pocos kilómetros de ahí sobrevolaba una nave de la Corporación Capsula llevando en su interior a los guerreros Z acompañados por Poseidón y su general marino.

Al pasar por un punto del santuario Poseidón dijo. – Miren amigos, ahí será el torneo. –Goku dijo entusiasmado al mirar. -¡Vaya! ¡Que lugar tan gran y bonito! ¡Ya quiero estar ahí! –Vegeta viendo su futuro campo de batalla dijo –Esa arena me recuerda a la de aquel planeta que visite junto con Nappa antes de llegar a la tierra. –Goku pregunto. – ¿Y cómo imagino lo destruiste? ¿Verdad? –Vegeta respondio algo apenado –Si, pero en aquel entonces era como Freezer. Solo deseaba planetas en buenas condiciones y prósperos. Como ese planeta era miserable vi sencillo destruirlo. Sin pensar en los cientos de seres vivientes que residían en el. Me doy cuenta que era tan ruin como Freezer o quizás más. Disfrutaba tanto ver el sufrimiento y agonía de mis victimas dibujadas en su rostro. Ahora me arrepiento por todo el mal que hice; aunque admito que hay veces que extraño el como solía ser. Pero recuerdo que tengo una familia a quien amar y proteger. Agradezco el haber dejado esa vida. Si no tal vez aun seguiría solo vagando en el espacio sin un lugar a donde ir. –Goku dijo –Yo también estoy contento por eso Vegeta. Si no me sentiría muy solo al saber que era el único sayayin de raza pura en todo el universo. Además ¿quién entrenaría conmigo con tanto entusiasmo como tú para la pelea? –Vegeta murmuro emocionado. –Kakarotto… -Y mirando atraves de la ventana pensaba -… ya hace mucho que lo conozco; y antes solo lo veía como un soldado de clase baja inferior a mí. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que el guerrero inferior soy yo. Sin darme cuenta le he tomado mucho afecto a ese inútil, no solo lo veo como un gran guerrero; si no como si fuera mi hermano. Aunque hay veces que me saca de mis casillas por sus tonterías; pero no puede remediarlo, él ya es así… bastante ingenuo y amable con las personas. Debería agradecer que esa es su forma de ser o si no, no tendría la dicha de vivir junto a ellos en este bello planeta en el que encontré la felicidad de tener a un amigo como él; y una familia por la cual estoy dispuesto a todo, hasta dejar la pelea para siempre tal como se lo prometí a Bulma. Este torneo será el último combate donde usare mi poder sayayin. Después de eso, me dedicare de lleno a ellos; ya que por mi afán de alcanzar a Kakarotto los he descuidado mucho que ni cuenta me di cuando Trunks alcanzo el nivel de supersayayin siendo tan pequeño. No cometeré el mismo error con Bra, sé que ella jamás se interesara por nada de eso porque es una chiquilla frágil y delicada como su madre; pero no por eso no me interesare por sus gustos y necesidades. Hasta estoy dispuesto a ir de compras con ella; aunque me sentiré extraño al hacer todas esas estupideces tan simples. ¡Ja!... creo que la paternidad me ha afectado más de lo que creía. Lo curioso es que no me arrepiento de ello.

Al sentir algo extraño exclamo. -¡¿Qué es esta energía tan poderosa?! –Saren al sentirla exclamo. -¡No estaba equivocado!... ¡Es Ikki! ¡Ikki viene en camino! –Vegeta pregunto. - ¿Acaso es el caballero del fénix que venció a Kannon? –Saren respondió – Así es, aunque él era un caballero de bronce su poder era incomparable, hasta capaz de medirse con un dios; aunque ahora que es un caballero divino tal vez pueda luchar en igualdad con ellos. –Vegeta dijo incrédulo. -¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!... ¿Cómo un simple humano puede igualarse a un dios? –Poseidón dijo –Nunca subestimes el poder de los humanos Vegeta, yo por subestimarlos fui vencido por ellos. Cuando me di cuenta que su poder residía en la confianza y en el amor por el planeta que los vio nacer, me sentí avergonzado por que este mundo también es parte de mí. Si no me hubieran detenido varias de mis criaturas marinas hubieran perecido por mí culpa. Cuando percibí que Atena luchaba contra la maldad de Hades sentí el deseo de apoyarla en alguna forma; aunque antes de eso iba a cometer otro deplorable error… unirme a Lucifer. –Bulma exclamo asustada. -¡¿Lucifer?!... ¡¿A-acaso se refiere al rey de las tinieblas?! – Poseidón respondio. –El mismo, mi rencor por Atena y los suyos me obligo a unirme a Lucifer, tan solo para vengarme de ella por la humillación que sentí. Pero al darme cuenta que ese canalla solo deseaba mí cosmos y el de los otros dioses para fortificarse. Comprendí que mí odio y rencor me estaba hundiendo aún más al unirme a un ser tan oscuro como Lucifer. –Saren dijo –Pero gracias al poder y determinación de Seiya y sus amigos aun esta entre nosotros; y todo su odio y rencor se fueron junto con las ambiciones de Lucifer, ¿No es así? Emperador. –Poseidón respondió. –A si es. De no haber sido por ellos, tal vez hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. –Goku segundo –Y nosotros jamás los hubiéramos conocido, ni tenido el extraordinario entrenamiento que nos dieron… ¡Que deseos tengo de conocer a esos guerreros!

Repentinamente la nave comenzó a estar inestable, Vegeta pregunto. -¡Bulma!... ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! –Esta respondió -¡No lo sé! ¡Una fuerte energía está descontrolando la nave! –Y trataba de estabilizarla, Gohan exclamo. - ¡Miren!... ¡Tal vez el fénix, un dragón hecho de fuego lo acompaña! –Al verlos los guardianes del mar no pudieron menos que sonreír al reconocerlos, Poseidón haciendo uso de su poder puso un campo protector para que la nave no sufriera daños por el poder del fénix y dijo -¡Vaya!... sí que Ikki ha aumentado considerablemente su cosmos; a pesar de que va algo lejos despide un poder impresionante; y su discípulo no se queda atrás. – Picoro pregunto con seriedad. –El Ikki que mencionan, es el hermano mayor de la encarnación de Hades, ¿Verdad? –Saren interrogo – Si Picoro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Picoro respondió –No por nada, solo curiosidad… -Y luego pensó. -… Debo hacer lo posible por hablar con él; pero por lo que vio Dende, el espíritu de Hades estaba rondando por oriente. Solo espero que no sea tarde y que ese canalla no ya se haya posesionado del cuerpo de ese muchacho predestinado a ser la encarnación del dios de los muertos.

En eso escucho la voz de Gohan – Señor Picoro, ¿Algo le preocupa? –El namekusein respondió tratando de esquivar la mirada de su discípulo –N-no es nada Gohan, solo pensaba en el torneo. –Este al verlo así pensaba inquieto –Algo debe estar pasando como para que el señor Picoro se vea tan preocupado, ¿Qué será lo que está pasando? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Ki malignos que se perciben? ¿A quiénes pertenecerán?... incluso se perciben los poderes de Cell y Freezer; y no están muy lejos. Solo que no puedo precisar de donde provienen, espero que no tengamos que pelear pronto con ellos.

28

Al mismo tiempo Shiriu, Hyoga y Kiki, terminaban de narrarle a Saori lo ocurrido en su trayecto al santuario –Y eso es lo que paso, no sabemos, ¿Qué? o ¿Por qué?, actúa así. Tal parece como si se tratara de Hades; y no de Shun, es como si ese maldito estuviera nuevamente en nuestro amigo. –Decía Hyoga preocupado, Shiriu dijo –No solo eso nos preocupa, el día en que nos llegó tú telegrama, lo vi muy nervioso y pálido. Dijo que se estaba resfriando; pero estaba demasiado inquieto como para que se tratara simplemente de eso; además alcance a ver que levanto algo del jardín y rápidamente lo oculto. Temo que se tratase del medallón de Hades. –Kiki segundándolo dijo –Además antes de venir, Shun estaba muy débil y al parecer tenía varios días sin comer, ni dormir hasta parece como si se estuviera dejando morir. Ya no salía al jardín como acostumbraba, solo deseaba estar en la obscuridad y no deseaba ver a nadie; y como recordaras a él nunca le ha gustado la oscuridad y mucho menos la soledad.

En eso escucharon la voz de su amigo quien dijo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro al salir del jet. –Es de mala educación hablar mal de los ausentes, ¿No lo creen así?... ´´amigos´´ -Saori al verlo subió las escalinatas y se acercó a él quien sarcásticamente pregunto - ¿Cómo has estado? ´´Atena´´ -Esta algo inquieta respondió –Bi-Bien Shun… siento mucho lo de June; pero, ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? ¿Si quieres podemos posponer el torneo por unos días para que te repongas de su perdida? ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Shun dijo burlándose –A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurrió a esa estúpida, podemos comenzar con ese tonto torneo cuando lleguen los imbéciles ´´guerreros Z´´ para terminar con todo esto de una vez, para proclamarme el guerrero más fuerte del universo, ja, ja, ja. –Saori pregunto preocupada –Pero Shun, ¿Qué pasa contigo?... tú no eres así… ¿Acaso te ocurre algo como para que estés así? –Shun mirándola con odio respondio –Nada que te importe, ahora apártate… estorbas. –Saori mirándolo con enojo dijo –No lo hare hasta que me digas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Andrómeda exclamo furioso dándole un empellón -¡Dije que te apartaras! –La diosa exclamo a punto de caer. -¡Aaay! –Hyoga se apresuró a detenerla recriminándole a Shun. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Saori?! –Andrómeda sonriendo sarcásticamente dijo –Le advertí que se quietara de mí camino; y veo que no solo te conformas con Elli y Fler, también quieres tener entre tus brazos a Saori… ¡Ah! Me pregunto, ¿Qué haría Seiya si te viera con su ´´amada´´ Saori entre tus brazos?... apuesto que te eliminaría en un segundo por traicionar su confianza, ja, ja, ja. –Cygnus ofendido soltó a la diosa dispuesto a pelear contra Shun pero Saori dijo deteniéndolo por una mano - ¡No Hyoga! ¡Detente! –Este al recibir presión en su mano se quejó –Auch –Al notar esto la reencarnación de Atena pregunto asustada –Hyoga, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! -Este respondio –S-Shun, me lastimo –Saori pregunto asombrada. -¿Él te hizo esto? –Hyoga asintió con la cabeza mientras veían marcharse a su amigo.

En eso vieron a Tatsumi impidiéndole el paso a Shun quien dijo molesto –Tatsumi, más vale que te quietes de mí camino. –Este dijo retadoramente -¡No lo hare hasta que les des una disculpa a Saori y a tus amigos! –Y lo tomo por la camiseta, la reencarnación de Hades repitió tratando de no perder la paciencia. –Suéltame si no quieres salir herido. –Saori dijo preocupada. –Tatsumi, por favor… has lo que él dice. –Este dijo molesto –Pero, ¡Señora!... no puedo permitir que les falte al respeto… -Repentinamente se sintió elevado por los aires por una fuerza extraña y pregunto asustado -… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! –Ante esto Saori exclamo - ¡No por favor! ¡Déjalo! –Shun con odio en sus ojos dijo - ¡Se lo advertí Atena!... ¡Ahora que afronte las consecuencias! –El fiel mayordomo de los Kido suplico -¡Por favor Shun! ¡Bájame! ¡No quise molestarte! –Andrómeda con una sonrisa diabólica dijo –Deee acuerdooo, te bajare. –Y así lo hizo arrojándolo brutalmente contra la limosina de los Kido hiriéndolo mortalmente, sus amigos exclamaron alarmados -¡Tatsumi! –Y corrieron a verlo para verificar que se encontrara con vida, ante esto la encarnación de Hades dijo burlón. –Ups… lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco. Pero no teman, él aun esta con vida. Aunque, no sé, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ja, ja, ja. –Y se marchó corriendo.

Kiki exclamo. - ¡Saori! ¡Shun está huyendo! ¡¿Lo seguimos?! –Esta entre sollozos dijo –No, déjalo… es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora… No quiero que alguien más salga lastimado. –Shiriu acomodando cuidadosamente a Tatsumi dijo. –No puedo creer que Shun le haya hecho esto, él que lo respetaba más que cualquiera de nosotros –Hyoga colgando el celular de la limosina dijo –No tarde en venir la ambulancia, solo espero que no sea tarde. –Saori colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Tatsumi, usando su poder se lamentaba –Solo puedo mantenerlo estable por unas pocas horas; ya que mi poder de sanación no ha madurado lo suficiente; y me es imposible sanar este tipo de heridas –Shiriu dijo para tranquilizarla –Confía en tú poder Saori; y en la fuerza de Tatsumi, él tendría fe en ti. Sé que no se dejara vencer por la muerte, es bastante testarudo y se no se rendirá. Saori dijo tratando de no romper en llanto. –T-tienes razón. Pero me duele mucho verlo así, a un paso de la muerte. Él siempre ha velado por nosotros desde nuestra niñez; aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto. –Shiriu se lamentaba –Lo sé Saori, se perfectamente lo que sientes. Primero, de un momento a otro desaparece toda la bondad y calidez de Shun; y ahora esto. Aunque lo vi con mis propios ojos que fue el mismo Shun quien hizo esto aún no puedo creerlo que el corazón más noble y puro despida tanto odio y maldad. –Hyoga dijo con tristeza –Solo espero que sea pasajero lo que le pasa; y no pase a mayores, si no nos veríamos obligados a… -Kiki pregunto asustado. -¡¿Quieres decir que si no cambia su comportamiento tendríamos que matarlo?! –El caballero divino del cisne se lamentaba algo molesto. –No quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso. Pero parece como si frente a nosotros estuviera Hades; además si se dan cuenta en el ambiente se siente débilmente el poder de los dioses de las tinieblas; y no me sorprendería que el rey de los muertos ya estuviera en su cuerpo y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Él es muy astuto y tal vez ya haya ideado otra forma de pasar inadvertido ya que una vez lo hizo. Ya que, ¿Quién imaginaria que el dios del corazón de hielo reencarnaría en el cuerpo del joven más noble y cálido del planeta?... ¡Maldición! ¡Me siento atado de pies y manos al no saber lo que pasa! –Shiriu dijo con tristeza –Sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes Hyoga… lo sabemos.

En ese mismo momento Shun corría desesperado por los peñascos del santuario, en su loca carrera tropezó con unas rocas y cayo rodando por una barranca provocándole múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo llorando silenciosamente pensaba molesto consigo mismo - ¡¿Por qué no me destrozaron las rocas?!... ¡¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Tatsumi?!... pero, sobre todo matar a mí querida June… ¡Hades maldito seas! ¡Quisiera terminar conmigo de una vez; pero temo que dañes a mis amigos!... lo que es peor, siento que te adueñas más y más de mi cuerpo… ¡¿Por qué Hades?!... ¡¿Por qué te has ensañado tanto conmigo?! ¡¿Qué mal te hice?!

En eso vio que sus heridas causadas por la caída se cerraba por sí solas e inconscientemente su cuerpo se levantó se preguntó asustado. -¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?! –Escucho en su interior la voz de Hades –No hay de que preocuparse, es solo qye ha llegado el momento de que abramos la puerta del mundo del más allá; y dejar que nuestros amigos entren al mundo mortal. –Shun pregunto asustado. -¡¿Qué dices?! –Hades pidió -¡Lo que oíste! ¡Me ayudaras a abrir el portal secreto de Elison que nos ayudara a entrar a tú mundo!... ahora saca el medallón –El caballero Andrómeda dijo - ¡Jamás lo hare! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –Hades presiono – Dije, ¡Sácalo! ¡Obedece!... Si no quieres que dañe más a tús amigos, o, ¿Quieres ver más muertos aparte del tú novia y ese estúpido mayordomo? –Shun pregunto asustado –Acaso… Tat-tatsumi… a, ¿Muerto? –Hades respondio –Solo su cerebro, podríamos decir que ahora es un vegetal; ya que cuando lo arrojamos destruimos su cerebro. Deberías agradecerme por permitirle seguir con vida, ja, ja, ja. –Shun pregunto molesto –Pero, ¡¿Qué clase de vida será esa?! ¡¿Por qué te atreviste a hacerle eso?! ¡¿Qué mal te hizo?! –Hades dijo burlándose –Él se lo busco ese sujeto insignificante y ridículo se atrevió a poner sus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de un ser tan valiosos como tú… valioso para mí conveniencia, ja, ja, ja. Ahora no pongas más objeciones y has lo que te pedí… o, ¡Te obligare! ¡Saca el medallón! –Shun a regañadientes lo saco de entre su ropa y quietándoselo dijo –Ya está. Ahora, ¿qué quieres que haga? –El rey de los muertos con su poder lo obligo a levantar su mano donde tenía el medallón dijo –Repite conmigo, para que abramos el portal; y más te vale cooperar si no quieres salir dañado –Shun dijo dispuesto a todo –Ya bastante tengo al tener tú maldito medallón; y no pienso decir ningún tipo de conjuro… no me importa lo que pase conmigo.

Repentinamente de sus labios escaparon unas palabras junto con Hades –Yo el gobernante del inframundo… Hades. Rasgo el mundo mortal para unir los dos mundos; y dar salida a los seres que me ayudaran en mi venganza. Mi encarnación y yo iluminaremos el camino a seguir a nuestros aliados. –Al decir esto del medallón salió un rayo de luz que se elevó velozmente al cielo rasgándolo provocando una columna de energía ante los ojos atónitos del caballero Andrómeda quien pregunto - ¿Qué es esa columna? –Hades respondió –Es el camino por donde vendrán nuestros amigos; aunque demoraran un lapso de tiempo. Ya que al atravesarlo deberán pasar por incontables obstáculos que ellos mismos crearan con su mente. –Shun pregunto - ¿Qué quieres decir? –Hades dijo –Nuestros más grandes temores tratarán de impedirnos salir de este mundo; pero si somos lo suficientemente fuertes podremos cruzar el umbral –Shun pregunto preocupado –Pero, ¡¿Y Seiya?! –Hades respondió –Si, ciertamente la mente de Pegaso fue transformada y posiblemente haya olvidado sus temores, pero su temor más grande que este en su subconsciente será quien le impedirá el paso.

De pronto sintió que el cuerpo de Shun perdía fuerza y le recrimino - ¡Lo vez! ¡Te lo advertí!... Tu débil cuerpo está sufriendo. Debiste unir tú cosmos al mío para que no te pasara esto. –Shun dijo débilmente –L-lo prefiero a u-unirme a ti. –El rey de los muertos dijo molesto –Sé que incluso preferirías la muerte; pero ahora que tú y yo somos uno te las vuelto inmortal; y al menos que te privara de mí protección te convertirías en un simple mortal, ja, ja, ja. –Ha-Hades… ma-maldito –Al terminar de decir esto Shun perdió la conciencia.

El señor de los muertos al sentirlo dijo. –Shun, no sabes cuánto te odio por tú estúpido sentimentalismo y la bondad de tú corazón. Si no te necesitara dejaría que los animales carroñeros te devoraran; pero desgraciadamente eres necesario para nuestra venganza. Sacare tú cuerpo de la barranca para que alguien te ayude en lo que te recuperas. Percibo a alguien cerca, no debo perder más tiempo. –Cubrió el cuerpo de su encarnación con su poder haciéndolo levitar para sacarlo de ahí depositándolo en el borde esperando que la persona que estaba cerca le prestara ayuda al caballero Andrómeda.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Marín que al ver aquella columna de luz se preguntó - ¿Qué será ese resplandor tan extraño? –En eso su mirada tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de Shun murmuro asombrado – E-esa persona se parece a… ¡Shun! –Y corrió a auxiliarlo.

Al estar a su lado coloco sus dedos en el cuello de Shun y dijo con alivio. –Por lo menos esta con vida. Pero, ¿Por qué esta en este lugar?... Sobre todo, solo… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es lo que trae en la mano?... –Y al ver que era murmuro asustada -…N-no puede ser… pero, si es… -Y lo desprendió del medallón ya que Shun estaba aferrado a este estaba a punto de arrojarlo cuando sintió que el caballero Andrómeda la sujetaba por un pie suplicando débilmente –N-no… lo hagas M-Marín… t-te lo suplico. –Está disponiéndose a arrojarlo dijo. –Shun, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?... Saber perfectamente lo que representa para ti… Es mejor deshacernos de él antes de que ocurra algo malo. No podemos permitir que Hades se vuelva a adueñar de ti. –Su amigo dijo con tristeza. –Ya es tarde, él ya está en mí; y si arrojas el medallón algo aún peor podría suceder. Y no quiero ver más muertos… No quiero que alguien más muera por mí culpa. –Marín tomándolo entre sus brazos pregunto. -¿Qué quieres decir? –Shun llorando en respondió –Hace poco, Hades volvió a mí, solo que en esta ocasión nuestra unión es más fuerte. Y me está obligando a hacer cosas horribles como insultar a mis amigos, lastimarlos, mate a June; y ahora Tatsumi está a un paso de la muerte. Sé que si llegara a separarme del medallón su venganza sería aún peor. Por lo que más quieras Marín, devuélvemelo… Y no vayas a arrojarlo. Y aléjate de mí, no vaya a ser que Hades quiera dañarte por revelarte mi secreto. –Marín limpiándole las lágrimas dijo – Nunca te abandonare, aun cuando Hades tratara de matarme no permitiré que luches solo contra esto. Sé que Seiya nunca te abandonaría con esta pesada carga que llevas sobre ti. Ojala él aún estuviera con nosotros; y entonces… -Andrómeda dijo con tristeza – Seiya estará con nosotros; aunque no como yo desearía. –Marín pregunto sin comprender. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Shun pregunto señalando trabajosamente con su mano. - ¿Vez esa columna?... –Marín asintió con la cabeza, Andrómeda continuo -…Esa columna de luz yo la provoque junto con Hades para permitirles la entrada a nuestro mundo junto con los caballeros apocalípticos. –Marín pregunto sin comprender. – Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Seiya? ¿Y por qué dices que regresara pero no como tú desearías? –Shun dijo angustiado –Ese es el problema Marín, yo tampoco lo sé muy bien que digamos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que ahora él es el líder de los caballeros apocalípticos; y está lleno de sed de sangre y desea destruirnos para cederles el universo a los dioses infernales. El Seiya que conocimos desapareció por completo. Ahora es pura maldad, odio, rencor y venganza; y solo desea matarnos junto con Saori. –Marín dijo incrédula -¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Seiya sería incapaz de desear eso! –Shun dijo con tristeza –Se lo que sientes, yo aún no puedo creerlo; aunque lo vi con mis propios ojos. Su mirada antes llena de confianza y amor por la tierra, ahora destella llena de odio y de maldad. –Marín pregunto. –Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que lo vieras si él está muerto? -Shun respondió –Cuando Hades apareció ante mi atraves de un espejo que había en mí cuarto, me mostro a Seiya encadenado para presionarme para que lo aceptara en mi ser; y cuando lo acepte lo soltaron y comenzó a burlarse de mí. Al ver sus ojos comprendí que algo andaba mal con él. Solo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo se adueñaron de su mente?… incluso le dieron otro nombre. Ahora lo llaman… Ayies –Marín al escuchar esto exclamo asustada - ¡No! ¡No puede ser! –El caballero Andrómeda pregunto -¿Qué ocurre? –Hace unos días llego al santuario la sagrada armadura divina de Pegaso; y junto a ella el espíritu de Shaka quien quiso advertirnos del gran peligro que se acerca. Pero enseguida llego un espíritu tras él, y Shaka lo reconoció como el de Seiya, solo que él insistía en llamarse: Ayies y se autonombraba capitán de los caballeros apocalípticos. Iban a luchar, pero apareció un poder muy extraño y poderoso que lo llamo a su lado. Atena y Shaka lo reconocieron como el poder de Zoldren. –Al escuchar esto Shun se incorporó exclamando alarmado. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Zoldren ya se liberó?! –Marín pregunto - ¡¿Acaso lo conoces?! –Shun respondió –No, pero Hades y los otros han estado en alerta, percibieron que pronto se liberaría de su prisión eterna. Están temerosos al que al liberarse se desatara la batalla más devastadora que uno se pueda imaginar. Porque al chocar tantas energías de los dioses se provocaría una colisión tan poderosa que destruiría el universo, por completo. –El caballero femenino del águila pregunto –Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que estés enterado de esto? –Andrómeda respondió –Hades ya ha pasado mucho tiempo dentro de mí; y ahora somos como uno. Ahora yo puedo saber sus pensamientos, solo que hay muchos que tiene sellados. Entre ellos lo que le hicieron a Seiya. Espero que haya podido captar esto que me acabas de decir; aunque lo odio por sobre todas las cosas deseo que haya escuchado para que alerte a los demás. No me explico, ¿Por qué Seiya está con él? ¿Cuál será su objetivo? ¿Qué estará pasando en su mente para que este sirviendo a Zoldren? –Marín pregunto - ¿No sabes que hizo con Shaka?... después de que Seiya se marchó por órdenes de Zoldren vino uno de sus hombres que al parecer era peste y daño a Shaka con su poder y se lo llevo consigo por órdenes de su líder –Shun dijo preocupado –N-no puede ser… A Hades le dijo otra cosa; según le dijo que lo encontró en lo más profundo del infierno y valiéndose de su nuevo poder se hizo de la voluntad del hombre más cercano a dios, y es extraño. La muerte no tiene control sobre la mente humana, al menos infundiéndole temor a su víctima; y por lo que he visto atraves de Hades, el único que cuenta con ese poder es… Hypnos, dios del sueño que ahora se hace llamar: Hypthanatos por que se fusiono con su hermano Thanatos. –El caballero femenino del águila pregunto. –Pero entonces, Seiya, ¿Cómo obtuvo ese poder? ¿Se lo otorgaría Zoldren? –Shun dijo –Podría ser, ojala Hades nos haya escuchado; y prepare algún tipo de defensa contra ese maligno titán. Pero temo que no haya podido hacerlo. No puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, es posible que haya resentido la energía que utilizamos para abrir el portal. Ahora lamento no haber hecho lo que me pidió. Pero con lo que me ha obligado a hacer me siento desesperado. –Marín dijo –No es para menos. Ahora te llevare a mi cabaña para descanses y recuperes tu fuerza –Shun dijo preocupado tratando de levantarse –Gracias Marín, pero si percibo a Hades me iré enseguida. No me gustaría herirte a ti también; aunque sería mejor que me dejaras aquí. Tengo miedo de lo que podría hacerte si pierdo el control sobre mí. –Marín dijo colocándole el brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. - ¡No seas tonto!, jamás podría dejarte así. No me importa si Hades se presenta o no, nunca te abandonare. Si insistes en que te abandone tendré que golpearte para llevarte conmigo, ¡¿Entendido?! –Shun tratando de sonreír dijo –Veo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero en cuanto me recupere un poco me iré. Lo que siento es que nuestros amigos deben estar muy preocupados por mí comportamiento; pero no quiero que se enteren de lo que me está pasando. Aunque no tardaran en descubrirlo; ya que el portal no pasara inadvertido a sus ojos. –Marín dijo tratando de darle un consuelo. –Eso sería lo mejor, porque al mostrarte ante ellos cono un ser maligno eso los derrumbara emocionalmente. Tú que siempre has sido el más noble y gentil de los caballeros de Atena; pero si se dan cuenta de que es Hades quien está actuando y no tú, te entenderán y buscarían una solución juntos. –El caballero Andrómeda dijo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza –Tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… fueron mis propias manos las que acabaron con mi amada June y herido a Tatsumi… ¡Jamás me lo perdonare! –Su amiga dijo –No digas eso, sabes que no podrás hacer nada contra ese malvado. Pero sé que tarde o temprano eso cambiara y serás tú quien lo domino. Eres un joven que no tan fácilmente se rinde ante los problemas. –Shun dijo con tristeza. –No creas que soy tan fuerte; porque si lo fuera, desde un principio dominaría el poder de Hades que reside en mí; y ese portal no estaría abierto. Agradezco que me tengas en alta estima; pero no soy merecedor de ello. –Marín dijo –No digas eso, se necesita mucho valor para llevar ese terrible medallón sabiendo lo que significa y a quien representa. Si yo hubiera tenido la desgracia de ser elegida para portarlo no tendría la fortaleza que tú tienes Te admiro por eso Shun; y tengo confianza de que pronto podrás dominar a Hades. –Shun dijo –Yo también lo espero; aunque lo dudo. Me tiene vencido emocionalmente, por lo que he visto de lo que es capaz por el odio que siente por nosotros. Ahora que ese titán está libre quiera o no tendré que unirme a él, porque ya no cuenta con su cuerpo real por que fue destrozado al derrumbarse Elison. Aunque trata de aparentar ante los otros dioses de que realmente está físicamente con ellos. Pueden tocarlo, herirlo, has sangrar; pero ignoro por ¿Cuánto tiempo pueda permanecer así? Tengo miedo que por mí culpa este débil y que los otros dioses quieran aprovechar eso para destruirlo. No me extrañaría que se traicionaran entre sí. –Y Marín dijo –No cabe duda el ¿Por qué? fuiste elegido para ser un dios. Eres muy noble y compasivo, a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho Hades aun así te preocupas por él. Ojala que eso nunca se marcha de tú corazón y que tú calidez pueda derretir ese corazón de hielo y lo derrotes. –Shun dijo. Yo así también lo espero, aunque ahora si llegara a destruirlo tal vez moriré junto con él; ya que cada vez estamos más unidos. A propósito, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?... según tengo entendido por aquí estaba el campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros femeninos, ¿O me equivoco? –Marín dijo con tristeza –No, no te equivocas, vine aquí a recordar viejos tiempos junto a Aioria y Shaina ahora que ya no están con nosotros. –Shun pregunto alarmado -¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Cómo que Shaina ya no está con nosotros?! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! –Marín respondió. –Cuando Shaka y Seiya luchaban algo raro le pasaba a Seiya; y Shaka quiso aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Shaina al verlo indefenso se lanzó para protegerlo con su cuerpo; pero al tocar la armadura de la muerte se pulverizo al instante. –Shun se quedó un momento pensativo y dijo – Esto me preocupa, si los dioses de las tinieblas se adueñan de ella tendrán otra ventaja sobre nosotros; además si Seiya usa su poder con ella la arrastraran al ejercito del mal. Solo espero que mi pensamiento no se haga realidad. –Marín dijo lamentándose. –Yo también así lo espero; ya que no me gustaría enfrentármele, ella es muy superior a mí. Pero sobre todo, porque nos volvimos buenas amigas; y si en verdad los dioses del mal se apoderaron de ella yo llevaría las de perder. Desde que derrotaron a Hades estuvo entrenando de manera incansable. En cambio yo he estado descuidando mis practicas; y no creo contar con la fuerza necesaria para dominarla. –Shun dijo tratando de animarla. –No menos precies tú poder y tú fuerza, así no suenas como la Marín de la que Seiya estaba tan orgulloso. Siempre nos hablaba de su gran maestra, el caballero femenino del águila, una combatiente fuerte, estricta y calculadora, que lo llevo a ser el mejor caballero de Atena. Si te escuchara decir eso, tal vez se reiría de ti, al ver que no quieres afrontar los problemas como lo hacías antes. Si en verdad deseas recuperarlo, recobra tú confianza, ¿Acaso no le decías a Seiya que confiara en su propio poder?... Ahora tú confía en el tuyo. – Marín dijo sonriendo levemente. –Ju, tienes razón, debo ser fuerte por ellos. No permitiré que mí querido discípulo pierda su alma buena, ni que mi mejor amiga sea utilizada por esos seres infernales.

Momentos después llegaron a la cabaña de Marín y al entrar ayudo a Shun a recostarse en su cama para que descansara y en una pequeña mesa junto a esta Andrómeda descubrió un portarretratos el cual tomo para verlo y al hacerlo murmuro con un gesto de tristeza. –Pero, si son… -Marín dijo con melancolía. –A si es, somos, Seiya, Aioria y yo. No la tomamos al año de que él llego al santuario, esta foto es de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos. El resto de esos bellos recuerdos los llevo en mi mente y en mí corazón. –Shun pregunto –Aioria, te gustaba mucho, ¿Verdad? –Marín dijo con tristeza –No voy a negarlo, me era muy atractivo; además de su gran fortaleza y poder y porque era un hombre muy tierno y cariñoso. Sin embargo, un caballero de plata como yo no podía poner sus ojos tan alto. –Shun dijo. –No seas tonta, aquí puedo apreciar que él te quería por lo que tú eres, ¿Crees que a él le importaba tú rango?... él te estimaba porque eres una buena amiga y compañera. No dudo que tú también le gustarás. –Marín sin decir nada se recargo en una ventana pensando –Tal vez Shun tenga razón. Aioria siempre estuvo a mi lado; y aun sin decirle nada sabía de mis alegrías, mis tristezas y preocupaciones. Y siempre me defendía de los brutales entrenamientos de Shaina, sin importarle que el gran maestro pudiera reprenderlo por interferir en las prácticas de los caballeros femeninos. –Shun sacándola de sus pensamientos pregunto. -¿Y Aioria alguna vez vio tú rostro? –Marín con la voz entrecortada respondió –No, nunca. Sabes que a nosotras no se nos permite mostrar nuestro rostro ante ningún hombre. Aunque la princesa Saori ya anulo esa regla, yo prefiero seguirla hasta el día de mí muerte. Además, así puedo ocultar mí… -Shun pregunto. –Puedes ocultar tú dolor, ¿Verdad? –No voy a negarlo, al perder a dos de mis seres más queridos, mi corazón quedo destrozado; pero a pesar de mí dolor debo estar pendiente que la princesa Atena esté segura. Aunque me dice que no me preocupe tanto por su bienestar, no puedo evitarlo. Y aunque este triste con mi mascara puedo ocultarlo. Pero ya basta de plática y descansa, necesitas reponer tus energías para lo que se avecina. Trata de dormir un poco, te hará bien. –Decía Marín al acomodarlo para que descansara, Shun dijo. –Muchas gracias Marín, te agradezco tanto el que me hayas ayudado y escuchado. Ahora me siento un poco mejor al saber que ya no estoy solo con este problema. Espero poder contar con la fuerza necesaria para controlar a Hades en caso que quiera dañarte. No temas atacarme si trato de hacerte daño Marín, ¡Prométemelo! –Ante esta petición el caballero del águila haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza dijo –Te lo prometo, aunque sé que no me veré obligada a ello. Tu noble corazón es más fuerte que ese malvado, recuérdalo siempre. –Shun tratando de sonreír dijo –Lo intentare Marín… lo intentare.


End file.
